Fighting for Survival
by BarretOblivion
Summary: Sonic's friends have been captured by a new evil. Now they must fight each day for their lives in the battle arena to survive against the most deadliest beasts ever! SonAmy,Shadrouge, BarretxFlora M for Blood and Violence. Sequal in the making!
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

(Amy's POV)

"Please don't leave," I begged to the blue hedgehog I loved with all my heart. "I can't take being away from you again."

"It's okay Amy I have to do this," Sonic muttered as he let his hand rub against my right cheek trying to get me to feel comfortable. " I need to leave Mobius for awhile to help someone."

"But why? You don't even know the person?"

"I don't know but I feel someone calling out for help and I can't help but go to him. Don't worry I promise I will return."

With that the hero I knew and loved transformed into his super form and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead before leaving into space.

Well that was really short for a prologue huh? Oh well next chapter will be longer.

Sonic and Amy are owned by Sega and Sonic Team.


	2. Captured

3 years later

Ages:

Sonic 22

Amy 19

Tails 16

Cream 15

Shadow 23

Rouge 23

* * *

It has been 3 years since Sonic left Mobius to find whatever he was looking for and each day that went by felt like a thousand needles were piercing my heart as I waited for him to return. Many people said that he could have died or he may have gotten lost. Some are even saying he found a new planet and settled down with a family but I knew they were all wrong. I just knew he was on his way back and I would be able to feel his warm hug he would give me when he returned. I just decided to wait.

During these past 3 years I have been spending more time with all of my friends even Shadow has been a bit friendlier with the gang. The only one who hasn't been seen is Knuckles for some reason he decided to leave the team and spend the rest of his life guarding the Master Emerald. This sent some concern and relief at this because of his constant fighting with Shadow over Rouge has finally ceased and everything seemed to become normal again. Eggman still tried to take over the world and instead of Sonic, Shadow took his place as the hero of Mobius but I never fell for him like I did with Sonic. Tails had become more mature and even more of a genius as he started making robots to counter Eggman's new creations. Cream still stood on the sidelines cheering us on like she used to which really helped us find victory in the toughest positions ever. Still life was not the same without Sonic and we all knew it.

Then the one thing that could have destroyed our perfect streak of victories happened one day as Tails picked up something odd coming into the atmosphere of Mobius. At first I thought it may have been Sonic returning from his journey but my hopes quickly ended when Tails confirmed that it was much too large to be Sonic. It was a massive ship that must have been almost as big as the planet itself. In only moments we exited Tails's Workshop and rushed outside to see the massive ship that towered over us in the skies. It was completely draped in black and red. It had a large assortment of weapons from towering cannons to lasers to even plasma launchers all over it. Then a large holographic screen shot out of the ship and the screen showed a pair of grey hedgehogs that must have been in their 40s by how they looked. They must had been married because they both had matching wedding rings on their ring fingers. Finally one of them spoke.

"Greetings inhabitants of Mobius I am Raviel and this is my wife Urita", the male hedgehog spoke in voice full of terror and danger. "You have all been lucky enough to be selected to become part of the Quirella Empire and to become our slaves."

"This guy is off his rocker if he thinks he can take this planet over when I am here," Shadow said as his face turned into an aggravated expression. "We already have one maniac who wants to take over the world already."

"I know you all are thinking of fighting back from the inevitable," Urita spoke as she snickered evilly at something. "Unfortunately you all don't have any choice."

Suddenly the large ship opened all of it's hatches and revealed a humongous amount of mechs that looked far more superior than Tails's army of only 100 fighting mechs against what looked like a billion better ones.

"I think they have the right to make threats now," Tails stuttered in shock at the forces that started falling from the sky and landing only a few miles away.

"Not to worry those things are only scrap metal compared to me," Shadow pronounced as he grinned with his over confidence. "This should be over sooner than you can blink an eye.

"Well I better call in the reinforcements," Tails's announced as he grabbed a remote controller and pressed a combination of buttons in a blink of an eye.

Suddenly Tails's Workshop flipped over into the earth revealing a horde of his mechs that stood about 20 feet tall jump out of the hole and stand behind us. They then revealed their weapons that Tails's created for them to fight with. They had gatling laser guns for their arms, missile launchers on their backs, jet packs to fly up in the sky, and plasma launchers in their stomachs. They were impressive but the enemies mechs were much larger, had the same weapons and more, and finally had what looked like tougher armor plating to make them harder to take down. This looked like our toughest challenge yet and I feared that this time we might not win this fight.

"I hope you all give up now and give this planet to me or I will make things most unpleasant," Raviel announced before the holographic screen that consumed the sky's disappeared.

Suddenly the mass of mechanical enemies glowed red and started to dash towards us at a remarkable speed for their size. I pulled out my hammer as I readied for the fight of my life as I signaled Cream to get to a safe place. Tails then pressed another combination of buttons and in response all of his mechs fired their missiles in unison. The high speed missiles rocketed into the sky and then dived back down towards the ground after it reached a high altitude. The missiles hammered into the on coming enemy robot giants and I couldn't help but smile at the success of the mechs attack. Unfortunately my smile disappeared as I saw the smoke clear and the on coming enemies only lost maybe 12 members of its ranks. Tails's expression changed into complete horror as he stood in shock of his nearly futile attack.

"Don't send robots to do the Ultimate Lifeform's job," Shadow snickered as his ego got a hold of him. He then turned on his anti-gravity shoes and dashed towards the oncoming enemy leaving us behind where we would see his failure.

The moment Shadow met the horde of high end mechs he immediately summoned a horde of Chaos Spears as they shot towards the mechs. The spears pierced the hard armor of the mechs with ease but they only took out a microscopic portion of the entire army. I am guessing Shadow realized this as he stopped in his tracks. Then he started summoning up all of his energy as I braced myself for what he was about to do next.

"CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow roared as he unleashed his most devastating chaos power that sent a large shockwave of chaos energy hurling from his body and decimating any mech that came in contact with the sphere that expanded rapidly. Shadow was able to take out possibly a thousand mechs but by doing so he ran out of energy due to his lack of a chaos emerald to power him. He kneeled to the ground breathing at a rapid pace until suddenly one of the remaining mechs got behind him and revealed a electric rod that made contact with Shadow's body. Shadow then sent out a howl of pain as the electricity surged through his body until he fell unconscious and the mech grabbed him over its arm. Then it turned on its jetpack and blasted its way into the sky towards the ship as Shadow was its prisoner.

"NO!!" Rouge screamed as she saw the mech take Shadow into the hangars of the enemies ship. We all immediately charged toward the army of mechs hoping to save our friend. I whipped my hammer around desperately fighting off the mechs that towered over me. I took out 20 before one of them made contact with its electric rod and sent a wave of unimaginable pain through my body. The electricity coursed through my body as I screamed in pain as my vision started to blur. The last thing I saw before I fell to the ground was Tails and Rouge also being shocked and Cream being caught by a rogue mech as she desperately tried to escape. I realized we lost and I failed Sonic as all I now saw was darkness. I could just barely could hear the sound of Tails's mechs being ripped apart and being decimated by the superior foe and all was lost. The air whipped on my body as I felt my body being lifted off and I knew that I was captured just like my friends were. Sonic we need you. Sonic please my love save me.

I felt a cold chill of wind blow against my fur as I slowly came back to my senses. I winced at the pain that shot through my back until it dulled and disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes to find my surroundings to be what I feared. I was in a dark damp cell that smelled rotten and sour just at the slightest sniff. My arms were chained to the wall behind me like my legs were by a hold cold steel chain. I tried to break the chain by trying to push off the wall and make it break but it was too strong to break. I tried to summon my hammer but to no avail as I felt something stopping my powers to summon it. Then suddenly the cell door opened and revealed a grey hedgehog who I knew right away it was Raviel. He smirked as he looked at me with his cold hearted smile that seemed to radiate with a sinister air that made me almost spit at him.

"Well it is about time that you woke up," Raviel spoke in his vile sinister voice. "You were handful for my mech soldiers but lucky for me you let your guard down."

Raviel then let out a high pitched sinister laugh at me and I just wanted to bash him with my hammer right where he stood until he finally stopped and grinned at me.

"However you and your friends will be excellent toys of my amusement in the arena."

"What are you talking about?" I barked as I tried desperately to jump on to him and giving the beating of his life.

"You see whenever I conquer a pitiful planet like this one I get the best fighters from that planet and make them fight for survival in the battle arena here. You and your friends have proven you can fight and now I want to see you struggle and plead for mercy everyday for me and my guests enjoyment."

"Your out of your mind if you think you will make me plead for mercy," I shouted in anger as I started to growl at him.

"Then you will have to fight valiantly everyday to survive all the monsters and beasts I have collected from around the galaxy. I will make sure you have a sporting chance of course but if you can entertain me enough I will let you go. That is if you can."

"By the end of all of this you will be the one in the cell and beaten to death when I am through with you!" I threatened in absolute rage.

"Well then I suggest you rest up. Tomorrow your living quarters will be changed so you can join your friends and all the other warriors that are still alive."

Raviel let out one last howl of laughter before he slammed the cell door behind him as he walked away from my cell. I broke out into tears as I was now a prisoner to a psycho who wanted to see me suffer for his enjoyment. All the hope I had seemed to have melted away. Except for the small hope I clung on the last 3 years waiting for that I knew I could never give up on.

"Sonic please help me!" I whimpered before I fell asleep and entered my dreams that seemed to be the only place that could ever comfort me from the cruelties that I would have to face in the future.

* * *

Well I decided to make Tails have mechs just because he has showed he came make some already. (X-Tornado)

Ashtin: So am I gonna be in it?

Me: Yeah but much later.

Ashtin: BUT WHY??!?!?!?!

Me: BECAUSE I AM THE WRITER!

Ashtin =(

Sonic: What about me?

Me: Yeah later like Ashtin.

Knuckles: What about-

Me: SHUT UP! *erases Knuckles mouth so he can't speak* NO KNUCKLES DON'T ASK!

Sonic: Aww come on I want to see Knucklehead screw up again.

Me: Keep it up and you won't be in it either.

Sonic *covers his mouth*

Well thanks for reading and please R&R.


	3. The Rules

I waited for what felt like an eternity in my cold dark cell until finally a glimpse of light erupted from the door as it opened with two mechs with spears walked in. They unlocked my chains from my hands and feet and then grabbed my wrists so I wouldn't escape. They then lead me out of my cell and down several similar corridors until they finally reached a large double celled door. They pushed me inside where I gasped at what I saw. The room was crowded with other prisoners each covered in dirt and scars from head to toe. Their species ranged from squirrels to raccoons, to serpents, to even some hedgehogs. The mechs that held me pushed me forward into the room and then exited the room as they locked the door behind me. I looked around hoping to find any of my friends until I felt the familiar tap on my shoulder that I knew all too well. I spun around and looked at Rouge as she had a mixed expression on her face of rage and relief.

"Well it is good to see at least one familiar face here around all of these weirdos," Rouge said as she tried to smile at me.

"So you haven't seen Cream or Tails around yet?" I asked as I started to worry about Cream's safety.

"Well I learned that Cream won't be joining us but she is supposed to be some servant girl that serves us or something like that," Rouge stated as her expression turned a bit more aggravated.

I had to say I was relieved to hear that Cream would not be fighting in the arena at all since she had little fighting experience and she resented fighting against anyone. Then the doors opened from behind me as the same two mechs that brought me in this room were carrying Tails in the same fashion as I did. After they pushed him in and exited I immediately kneeled to his level to help him to his feet.

"Are you okay Tails?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Yeah I am just dandy," he answered sarcastically. "Where is Cream?"

"She will be fine dear," Rouge answered as she put her hand on Tails's shoulder. "She won't be fighting like we will be."

"That is the best news I have heard all day," Tails answered as he smiled a little bit. " So any news on Shadow?"

Right as Tails asked his question four mechs opened the door behind us and were holding on the struggling Shadow. I couldn't help but smile that even the mechs feared Shadow's power as he continued to smirk in his overconfidence that made him land here. They then released him and quickly scurried out of the room and locked it before Shadow had a chance to retaliate.

"Well did anyone else enjoy the warm welcome that our new target has given us?" Shadow asked as he let out a small smirk at Rouge as she smiled in response.

"Yeah he seems spineless really," I answered trying to copy Shadow's cockiness so he would stop. "Just sending in a bunch of the most dangerous beasts that we must battle with for his enjoyment was enough of a situation that you can get out of with no trouble at all."

What I said must have hit Shadow hard because he then dropped his head and became silent as he knew how bad the situation that we were in was. Then suddenly a large orange hedgehog approached all of us and we immediately looked at our fellow prisoner with some interest.

"Well I guess you all are the new fighters Raviel captured huh?" the orange hedgehog asked as he seemed to have smiled a bit at all of us. " I am Barret and may I be the first to welcome you to the Glory Fighter's Lounge."

"It is nice to meet you I am Amy Rose."

"Hi I am Miles Prowler but please call me Tails."

" The name's Rouge the Bat and if there is anything I can steal consider it stolen."

"… I am Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Lifeform."

After we all introduced ourselves we shook Barret's hand as he did his best to welcome us the best he could I guess.

"Well since you are all new I guess Raviel will make an announcement and review of the rules soon so I might as well tell you all the stuff he will leave out." Barret said as he changed from a welcoming expression to a serious one. "You see everyone here will fight every other day unless if we are assigned to a special match. Each battle will be conducted with either yourself or with a randomly chosen partner by Raviel. Also this is also were we will sleep, eat, and bathe if you need to but that is only available once a week."

I have to say that the part where I am only allowed to bathe once a week really put some worrying in my mind. I always tried to be as clean as possible as a habit to impress Sonic but now with only once a week would defiantly brew some problems for me. Suddenly the ceiling above us turned completely white and in only a few seconds Raviel's face appeared from the ceiling from what was obviously a hologram. We all turned our attention toward the devil's spawn as he smirked before he started to speak.

"Welcome new fighter's of Mobius that have been specially selected to entertain me from now on. As you all know I am Raviel your ruler now as well as the judge of your life. I don't feel like chatting too much so I will just get to the point. You all will wage battle every other day against the most sinister and deadliest creatures in the galaxy that I have captured. If you all have noticed that while you are inside this side of the ship there is a power nullifying generator that blocks any abnormal powers you have so won't think of escaping form here. However once you enter the arena you will be able to use your powers like you normally would but of course after the battle the generator will increase in size and nullify your powers. Not to worry you all have a fair chance of defeating whatever I throw at you during your stay here. If you do not have any special powers or weapons I have taken and will give back to you for your fight, then I will supply you will a weapon if you would like to. Of course your health outside of the battle field is my top priority so you will be fed well and have any medical attention you may need. Also you each have a special room prepared with a partner of your choosing. However if you try to escape from my flying empire fortress then you will be not be feed and will be severely punished. So then I hope you are all ready for our first event as I now will announce our first fighter in a few minutes so please get to know one another before they die."

With that the hologram shut off and everyone started going back to whatever they were doing before.

"Well he forgot again to mention that you can watch the battles if you want if you follow that corridor," Barret said as he pointed to an open corridor on the other side of the room. "Well since we have sometime I might as well introduce someone you may like Amy."

Barret motioned me to follow him until we came across a purple female hedgehog smiling at the ceiling as she must had been daydreaming. Once Barret came close to her though she immediately noticed us and looked straight at me and Barret.

"Hey Amy I would like for you to meet Flora the Hedgehog," Barret said as Flora stood up.

"It is nice to meet you Amy," Flora said as she warmly smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Same here," I answered.

Suddenly the hologram kicked back on the ceiling and we all pulled our attention to Raviel's face as he smiled with his vile ego.

"I have decided the first battle for the day. The first combatant will be Barret so please move to the arena and good luck surviving."

With that the hologram turned off again and Barret frowned a bit.

"Well got to go fight another monster that wants to eat me for its breakfast."

With that Barret walked off into a separate corridor as everyone started filling into the corridor that Barret pointed out to me earlier. At the end of the corridor I sat down next to all my friends on a large bench that had bars in front of us so we could not escape. I looked outside and saw a large stadium of spectators packed tightly in their seats as they cheered for the first match to start. Then one of the steel gates that was on the field started to open as Barret walked on to the field wielding two large battleaxes in each of his hands as he looked on at the opposite gate where his opponent would emerge from. I gripped my seat as I watched the other gate slowly open and revealing the beast that he would have to fight.

* * *

Okay first things first I do not own Flora the Hedgehog my girlfriend Flora does. ^^

I own Barret the Hedgehog, Raviel, and Uria so don't steal them or I will steal your souls.

Me: Ahh all done with this chapter. ^^

Ashtin: Wait why did you replace me. =(

Me: I told you I did not replace you are just coming in later.

Sonic: That is just weird though.

Me: What is?

Sonic: That it took you only 3 hours to write this.

Me: I had a lot of writer's blocks.

Sonic: Right.

Me: Oh shut it okay.

Thanks for reading this chapter and the next one is coming soon. ^^


	4. Barret's Fight

(Barret's POV)

I held my two steel axes in front of my faces and I bended my knees in my fighting stance. I watched as the steel gates from the other side of the arena opened and showed a pit of darkness behind them. Then almost instantly a pair of red bloodthirsty eyes erupted from the depth of the abyss and glowed in a haunting fashion. I tightened my grip on my battleaxes as I readied myself for the onslaught that would soon come upon me. Then the monster that those eyes belonged to erupted from the pit of what we prisoners thought of as the Gateway to Hell. An enormous scorpion skirted its way on to the arena field and showed off it's large 20 feet tall pincers as they snapped at me threateningly. It's tail hanged over me and I noticed that instead of a stinger it had a metal sharp tip that made me realize that it must had been one of those enhancements Raviel made for this creature. Immediately the scorpion thrusted one of its pincers at me as an attempt to snap off my head but I quickly back stepped as I just barely dodged it. The scorpion continued thrusting it's pincers and snapping them at my body as I continued to back step and barely avoiding each attack. Then I felt the hard cold concrete wall to my back and noticed the scorpion had it's right pincer raised as it was about to thrust it at me and to finish the fight. I quickly ducked as the pincer whizzed by my head and slammed into the hard concrete wall. The scorpion then desperately tried to pulled it's pincer out with no success as I rolled away to a safer position. I got behind the scorpion and raised my axes to finish the fight when suddenly it's tail loomed over me and fired a laser directly at me from its metal stinger.

"So that is what they added to this thing," I mumbled as I quickly leaped back and dodged the energy beam.

The scorpion must have just realized it could do that because soon enough it started firing a barrage of lasers from its tail at me as I started leaping frantically around the field dodging each blast. Then I noticed that there was a pause before it fired it's next round of lasers and I quickly leaped toward its stinger and swung both my axes horizontally and sliced off the tip of its tail. The scorpion reacted by letting out a shrill screech and immediately pulled its pincer from the wall in reaction to the pain it received from losing its tail. I quickly landed and back pedaled as the scorpion started swinging it's pincers wildly at me in a desperate attempt to decapitate me. I keep dodging the large pincers hoping to find an opening to end the battle but I was too busy at dodging to get a good opportunity.

After what seemed like an eternity of ducking and back pedaling I finally noticed that the pincer's speed was starting to slow down from what was probably fatigue. I then saw my opening and quickly jumped it the air over the scorpion's head and pummeled down on top of it with both of my axes raised high above my head. Right as I landed I swung both of my axes vertically over my head with all my energy that I had and slashed the scorpion in half.

With one last screech the scorpion split in half and fell to the ground as its body went limp. The crowd screamed and applauded the battle but I didn't care as I whipped both of my axes over each of my shoulders and I looked up where Raviel and his wife were seated. I gave him a glare as he rose from his seat and he smiled with that vile look.

"Well done Barret, I am most impressed by your fighting skills," he stated with the voice that made me spit every time I heard it. "Do you wish to join my side again and have your freedom as I have always asked?"

"I would rather be stripped of everything and die then serve you power hungry demon", I answered as I walked off the arena. I then gave a quick look at the prisoner section where all of my comrades cheered from and I smiled when I saw Flora and here sister Destiny smiling back at me. I don't know why but whenever I saw Flora I felt better and happy like I did before I lost my planet. I entered back into the pit of darkness that beckoned me and I awaited being with my comrades again.

(Amy's POV)

I clapped happily that Barret survived and I smiled happily at his answer toward Raviel. His statement flustered Raviel and completely embarrassed him in front of the crowd of people.

"That is Barret for ya."

I whipped around to find a white female hedgehog smiling at me as she sat beside Flora as they both were smiling brightly.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot to introduce my sister," Flora said as she looked at my confused face as to who the person beside her was. " My sister's name is Destiny."

Destiny shook my hand and gave me a warm hug that I completely did not see coming.

"So how do you know Barret?" I asked.

"Well you see everyone here knows Barret," Destiny answered as the sound of cheering died down so I could hear her. "He has been here since the beginning of Raviel's reign when he took over his own planet. His son protested against the idea of taking over the planet and forcing all the prisoners into slavery so Raviel started up this little shindig and threw his son into it."

I was a bit shocked that Barret a kind gentle person could have been the son to such a vile person as Raviel. Still he never seemed to have any feeling towards his family anymore so I knew that he would never betray us at all. Then Raviel's voice from his throne brought me back to reality as I turned my attention back to that menace of peace and freedom.

"So without further ado the next battle will be our new fighter Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat vs. the Atomitizer!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Okay so then Destiny the Hedgehog is owned by my girlfriend Flora so yeah she is not mine.

Me: Ahh another chapter wrapped up and done.

Sonic: Hurrah! And another chapter I am not in. ._.

Me: Oh stop complaining!

Ashtin: I feel your pain man!

Me: Oh god will you please shot me right now.

*gets shot in the foot*

Me: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! WHO THE F#% SHOT ME!

*Shadow walks in with a Ak-74*

Shadow: Hey you asked for me to do it.

Me: IT IS JUST AN EXPRESSION!

Shadow: OHHH!

Me: FOR THAT YOU ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Shadow, Sonic, and Ashtin: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Please Leave a review before I kill Shadow for shooting.

Shadow: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Fighting an Old Friend

Me: Alright here we go chapter 4

Sonic: Actually this is chapter 5.

Me: _ Shut up the prologue doesn't count.

Shadow: WHY ME!?!?!

Me: Why? Because you shot me in the foot and it hurt.

Shadow: But you said I could.

Me: NO I DID NOT!

Shadow: =(

Me: On with the story.

(Shadow's POV)

I grunted as I heard Raviel announce my name and Rouge being in the next battle. I leapt from my seat and walked back down the corridor we all came from as Rouge followed close behind. On the way I saw Barret pass me down the hall with a confused expression but it immediately changed when we passed each other and he smiled at us. Right as we approached the iron gate I felt my powers starting to return to me again and I clenched my hands in response to the flood of strength that flowed through my body. Just before the gate started to retract I felt Rouge tap my shoulder and I looked back at her to see her shivering a bit.

"It will be alright, I promise," I answered trying to calm her down. "I promise nothing will happen to you while I am here." It seemed to have worked because she nodded and smiled back at me as her shivering subsided.

With that the gate opened and we stepped out into the arena as we awaited our opponent to come from the other end. My ears were shuddering at the booming noises of screaming people from the stands waiting for the battle to start. I knew that whatever was going to come out Raviel was playing for keeps and it would most definitely be a formidable opponent to my powers. Still I knew whatever Raviel sent from the depths of his pool of killing machines I had to take it down fast before Rouge could possibly get hurt. Then I noticed the gates opposite of us opened and revealed the one enemy both me and Rouge could never kill. She gasped as I stood in shock at what we saw.

It was Omega.

The red and black robot that me and Rouge fought with against Metal Sonic (Sonic Heroes) and Mephiles (Sonic 06 ) was now facing us with its gattling guns pointed straight at us. The red robotic eyes flared at us like a demon and the dead expression of a killer.

"Omega it's us Shadow and Rouge!" Rouge wailed in a desperate attempt to stop the fight and snap Omega out of whatever trance it was in.

"Negative. Names not in memory bank. Must destroy fighters for Master Raviel." Omega replied with its computerized voice.

Suddenly Omega fired a hurricane of bullets from his dual gattling guns and I immediately jumped up in the air while Rouge took flight. A few bullets came close and whizzed so close to my face that the slightest movement would result in a barrage of bullets hitting my body. Rouge was able to glide in a complicated pattern dodging the stray bullets that came towards her in the air. As I approached the top of my jump Omega fired a wild blitz of rockets at me. I quickly summoned up my Chaos Spears and sent them flying right at the rockets and intercepted them head on. The blast produced from the explosion of the rockets gave Rouge a smokescreen as she quietly glided behind Omega and examined him closely. It only took a second before she took flight again before Omega had time to turn around and grab her with his metal claws. She shot out of the smokescreen and hung high in the air above me as I gave my complete attention on her.

"Shadow! There is something on Omega's neck that maybe making him act this way! It looks like a large transmitter!" Rouge shouted as she used her hands to show the size of the target and I immediately understood what I had to do.

I landed back on the ground and was about to attack Omega when a stream of fire erupted from the remaining smoke and I quickly rolled under it before I was a roasted hedgehog. Rouge flew up high then wanting to stay out of the fight between me and Omega which was probably the best thing she could have done at that point.

"Must eradicate all resistance," Omega announced as he started to whip the stream of fire back toward me that was erupting from his hands. I quickly leaped away from the fire and landed with my feet against the wall of the arena. I then pushed my feet off the wall and flew towards Omega with my hand ready to summon another spear.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" I roared as I summoned one of my Chaos Spears and hurled it at what we believed to be a transmitter that was controlling Omega. In a flash the spear made contact with the transmitter and a small dime sized explosion erupted from Omega's neck and his eyes immediately went dead. His body fell limp for a moment as Rouge rushed to his side.

"System restart." Omega said as his eyes twittered on and off. " Analysis finished. 15% Damage sustained. Primary weapons functional. Memory rebooted and online."

"Omega are you alright," Rouge answered as she lifted Omega's body back to standing position.

" Lifeform name confirmed. Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog. Confirmed to be….. Allies."

"Good, you're back to your old self," I replied. "What happened to you?"

"Was ambushed by superior enemies," Omega answered. "Raviel messed with my system and hacked my memory."

Omega then turned towards where Raviel sat and aimed his gattling gun at him but he was unable to fire as the sound of multiple clicks filled the air and the crowd roared with laughter.

"So that worthless machine is your friend is he," Raviel smirked with a vile laughter behind it. "Well unless he wishes to eliminate you all then it looks like you will have a new roommate then."

With that our gates opened again that lead to the exit as I motioned Omega to follow us. He paused for a moment but soon followed as we exited the arena and the feeling of my powers drained from my body welcomed me.

I swear Raviel you will pay for making me fight a friend.

Me: Erg this was short.

Omega: At least I am present in this story.

Me: Yeah you are rarely in any of these fanfics. _ I wonder why.

Shadow: Because if you screw up his character he will annihilate you.

Me: ^^; Right that must be it. Anyways Please Review and the next chapter will be up soon.


	6. I Promise you will Survive

Me: Okay welcome back to another chapter!

Sonic: Huzzah! You wasted no time on writing this.

Ashtin: At least you are being more flexible with time now.

Me: Yeah anyways I decided to let you two be in it but just for a little bit in this chapter.

Ashtin: HURRAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: It's a miracle!

Me: Aww shut up will you. Here you all go the next chapter is underway!

(Normal POV)

-On another planet far away-

Crash! The sound of metal being ripped apart echoed on the desolate planet. The night sky glistened as the battlefield below was almost lifeless. Only two figures stood as they both stomped on the metal debris of their enemies. The dark blue color stood with one of the figures as his shoes of crimson and white were covered in the muck that he stood in. Beside him a similar figure stood with a razor sharp blade resting on his shoulder with his right hand gripping the hilt. The blade gleamed bright enough from the stars to show his purple fur swaying in with the wind. His green and white shoes were covered in a combination of muck and metal dusting. They had a few burns in them but they were hardly noticeable from the muck that covered the areas.

"So we are finally done," the purple figure said as he smirked at the mech that laid in front of him shattered in pieces.

"Yeah," the blue figure murmured in response to his friend's comment. "Three years of fighting have finally ended this terrible war."

The purple figure nudged his buddy with his shoulder at his comment. "You seem to be disappointed it has ended huh? I thought you would be happy that it is."

"I don't know why but I have been having these weird feelings these last few days," the blue figure stated as he rubbed his shoulder. "Ashtin, do you think that we may have missed something?"

"Hey ever since you came here you helped this planet fight off that oppressive dictator, Raviel," Ashtin stated as he winked at his friend. "Without you it would have taken us even longer to end this war."

"Well I still think you shouldn't have sent your girlfriend to take out Raviel on her own."

"She has a right too since he killed her dad and took over the kingdom. Besides I have known her for 5 years man, I think I know what she is capable of."

"I guess so," the blue figure murmured as his face filled with worry and uncertainty.

"Hey listen I still owe you for all of your help you given," Ashtin replied as he pointed his thumb towards himself and winked with a cocky look. "Anything you need help with give me a call and I'll be there."

Then suddenly the communicator that was around the blue figure's belt erupted with a loud high tone and he immediately flipped it out in front of Ashtin. The screen was silent for a moment until a yellow female hedgehog appeared with an unpleasant expression on her face.

"What have you got, Rosella?" the blue figure answered as he spoke into the transmitter.

"I have bad news," Rosella replied as she looked straight at the blue figure. " It seems Raviel bolted out of here awhile ago along with Zale. Thankfully I was able to hack into his database to find out where his next conquest is going to be."

"Where?" the blue figure replied hastily as he stared at Rosella with complete focus.

Rosella took a deep breath before answering. "Mobius."

The blue figure dropped the communicator in shock and Ashtin was barely able to catch it before it hit the ground.

Ashtin then held the communicator in front of him and looked straight at Rosella. "Listen lovely, I'll be back soon and when I do we will rebuild this place back to what it used to be, okay?"

Rosella nodded as she understood what Ashtin meant. "Just don't die and come back as soon as you can."

With that the communicator turned off and Ashtin grinned at his blue friend. "It looks like I found out how I am going to repay you, huh?"

"I guess so but we have to hurry."

With that the blue figure's fur turned bright gold and he kicked off the ground as he soared into the sky at a remarkable speed.

"Hey Sonic wait up!"

Ashtin's fur then changed bright white as he did the same as his friend and blasted off behind him.

"I am coming guys," Sonic murmured as he soared away from the planet with Ashtin trailing close behind. "I will get there and make sure you all survive, I promise."

-With Amy-

(Amy's POV)

I sighed in relief as I witnessed Tails's fight his enemy. Raviel was stupid enough to make Tails fight a huge mech that was perhaps 2 times bigger than the ones we fought a few days ago. It only took Tails 4 minutes to dissemble the towering metal giant into a pile of scrap metal. The crowd didn't cheer for Tails because of his method defeating the enemy but hey at least he was okay. Then Flora and her sister Destiny were called up next. I only blinked one time and I nearly missed the entire fight. Flora held down the large salamander that summoned lighting with a mass of large plants that grabbed it and Destiny summoned an ice storm that froze the salamander where it stood. Then Flora made the plants smash the frozen salamander into small ice shrapnel and ended the battle in less than 2 minutes. At that point I thought that maybe I wouldn't see anyone die in the arena. To my shock the next 4 fighters died in with horrifically violent deaths that almost made me gag in disgust. After that one at a time I saw the some fighters either just barely beat the monsters they fought against and have severe wounds or they are devoured by their enemies as they shrieked in terror as they tried to escape their demises. Finally Raviel announced my name at the end as I slowly walked toward the gates of the arena entrance. I was quivering in fear that I might be one of those that died horribly for the crowd's amusement. I was about to run away and hide when I remembered what Sonic do at this time. He would fight even if it meant his life could be taken in a flash. I summoned my hammer and gripped it tightly as the gates opened and I stepped out into the arena with the blood stained sand underneath my feet and the smell of dead bodies filled my noses with the gut wrenching smell. I held my hammer ready as the gates in front of me started to slowly open revealing whatever nightmare Raviel sent to bring doom and despair to me. I will fight just like how Sonic would fight for us all.

Me: Ahh another chapter done.

Sonic: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!

Ashtin: HURRRAH!!!!!!!!!

Me: Well then I would say this was nicely written with a good amount in length.

Sonic: 3 hours of straight writing huh?

Me: No an hour and a half.

Ashtin: 0.o

Me: What everything was clear with no writer's blocks this time.

Sonic: Alright hopefully the next will be soon.

Me: Maybe before I leave for Nationals. ^^;

Sonic: YOU ARE FOR WHAT!?!?!

Me: Archery.

Knuckles: I bet you suck at it.

Me: *shots an arrow at Knuckles and it hits him it the forehead*

Knuckles: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around trying to get the arrow out*

Me: Well then I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review I need 2 more before I write the next chapter.

Ashtin: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Amy's Fight

Me: Okay another Chapter is now underway.

Sonic: Hurrah!

Me: Yeah only a few more chaps until your big I love you speech and making out session with Amy.

Sonic: 0.o Wait what?!?!?!?!

Ashtin: XD Hahahaha

(Amy's POV)

I stared into the pits of darkness on the other side of the arena. The gates that held whatever monster Raviel had planned for me to fight was no where to be seen. I still clutched my hammer tightly as I got ready for anything that was thrown at me. Suddenly I felt a violent tremor underneath me and immediately my instincts kicked in. I leaped backwards and right after that the sand beneath where I was just standing exploded into the air. Then a large metal snake-dragon erupted from the explosion in sand as it had it's deadly mouth open. It had hoped to catch me off guard and have a quick meal but I was able to avoid it. So the beast shrieked in rage at it's misfortune of missing me and immediately burrowed back underground. I frantically searched at the ground to find out where the beast was but immediately I felt a similar tremor as last time. I leaped back again and just as before I barely dodged the monster's jaws. I repeated this process again and again as each time I got better at reading the monster's pattern of attacking. Finally I dodged early enough before the beast erupted from the depths of hot bloody sand and held my hammer at the ready. Then once the beast emerged from the sand I leaped forward and swung my hammer as hard as I could at the monster's belly. My hammer shook violently as it impacted the beast and sent it hurling through the air. Then it collided with the opposite wall and shrieked in pain as you could hear the faint sounds of bones cracking. The beast then fell to the ground and immediately burrowed its way back underground.

At first I thought the monster would be foolish enough to try the same tactic it has been doing for the past 5 minutes. Unfortunately when I felt the similar tremor underneath my feet I jumped back to witness a torrent of green liquid erupt from the ground where I just was. The mysterious liquid barely splashed on my leg from the geyser like eruption. The very moment the liquid made contact with my leg it exploded with pain. I shrieked out at the sudden blast of pain as my leg started to shake violently. It felt like my leg had burst into flames and was starting to burn my flesh away. I looked down at where the liquid made contact with my leg to see a small quarter-sized area flesh bubbling madly. I quickly wiped the area with my dress and seeing a large lump of my flesh missing. Then I noticed that a small piece of my dress where I wiped the substance off had started to burn away and leaving a small hole in my dress. I was really pissed off now. I have had this dress for more than 6 years and now some monster thinks he can get away with ruining my dress. Well he had another thing coming to him.

I clutched my hammer as tight as I could as I clenched my teeth down as hard as I would. The familiar fires of pure rage burned in my eyes and the aura that was created by my anger was flaring up fiercely. Right when that beast made another attempt to take my life I quickly dodged the substance that spewed from its jaws. Then I leaped into the air and with my hammer ready I bashed that beast with all my rage and power straight on its head. Right after that I heard a loud crack from its skull as I let out a grin of happiness. I fell back to the ground and the beast made one last screech of pain before it collapsed to the ground. I looked at the corpse and realized that I completely cracked the skull of the monster that ruined my dress. The crowd erupted in screams and applause by the spectators that loved to see death. With that the arena was bathed in crimson blood more that day as I left from the battlefield. Before I exited the stadium though I looked back at where Raviel sat and glared at him with the anger that burned inside.

From that day everything changed. Day after day my personality changed slowly as I witnessed the deaths of many other fighters. My close friends survived but slowly I forgot the memories when I was free after only a month of fighting. All I thought about was surviving and that was all. Sure it was great to be around friends but why if they die soon. Still though I thought of Sonic in my sleep but slowly I forgot about his features. He became just a shadow but I still remembered his voice that made me feel better though. It always made me calm down from the turmoil and I never felt sad in my sleep. However when I awoke I felt extreme sadness and I would always cry afterward for who knows how long. I missed him but I didn't know if he missed me.

(Shadow's POV)

I never really cared a lot about my friends but when Amy started to change I got concerned. She seemed to lose her personality and she was almost an mpty shell now. I never saw her smile and I wanted to help her but I had to make sure Omega and Rouge were okay. I had been through hell and back with those two and I had to make sure they never got hurt. Rouge and I were getting a bit closer in our relationship since we were captured. Everyone seemed to be making progress in their relationships except for Amy. Heck even Tails was a lot closer to Cream now even though he only gets to see her once a week. Still with Amy as a dead shell nothing was the same. Sonic you better get your butt back here not for us but for Amy.

Me: There another Chapter done.

Sonic: Wow that was pretty dark.

Ashtin: Still the same lesson is stated here.

Sonic: Yeah don't mess with Amy or her dress.

Me: Yeah we all know that know. XD


	8. I will tell her

Me: Welcome to another chapter of Fighting for Survival!

Sonic: We already know that.

Me: Well anyways you all better be happy because I did it during my vacation. =(

Shadow: You need to do it sooner then.

Me: Aww shut up.

(Barret's POV)

It was one of those special days I crave for today. It was one of my rare break days where there is no fighting and no worries. Normally Raviel would schedule a fight for me even on days where I am off. Thankfully he got sick so I am pretty much in the clear. Still what I was doing might creep some people out but I didn't care anymore. I was quietly observing a special hedgehog that now had my heart. It was Flora. I admit it now she had my heart yet I still had to keep it under wraps. If Raviel found out then he would target her and I couldn't bear losing her.

Still as I looked at her I couldn't help but adore her eternal beauty. As I looked I could feel my face getting hotter and I felt weak in the knees. I almost felt like I was about to lose my consciousness when I noticed she was about to look at me. I quickly whipped behind the corner before she saw me. I thought I was in the clear when I bumped into Destiny I knew I was caught.

"Barret, what where you doing just now?" Destiny asked as she looked at me with a weird look.

"Uhh nothing," I said as sweat started to drop from my face.

"Don't lie I know you where looking at my sister," Destiny stated as she tapped her foot.

"…. Oh you know," I said as I looked down at the floor in shame.

"I know you have been spying on my sister for the last few years now. I get the idea that you like her don't you?"

With that I exploded into an all out blush all over my face and I tried my best to hide it but it was inevitable that some one would find out about my secret.

"I don't know. Right now it is just so hard to concentrate on this because of the fact I am having more arena battles than ever now," I stated slowly as I felt the cruelty of reality hit me in the gut.

"You don't seemed to be bothered by that right now," Destiny stated as the tapping of her right foot started to speed up.

"Well what the real reason I guess is the fact that if I do tell her that I like her then Raviel would start to target her. She would be fighting just as much as I am with more brutal monsters. I don't want to see her die because of me."

"Listen, Barret," Destiny stated as she hung one of her arms on my right shoulder. " I know even more than anyone here of Flora's strength. Trust me she could easily take out anything Raviel dishes out for all eternity with no sleep or rest."

"Well you see I just don't want her have to suffer because of me," I stated as felt more bluntly stupid with whatever I say to Destiny.

"Listen by the way you care about her you really need to stop your cold feet and just go tell her your feelings."

"But what if she rejects me?" I stated as the idea of that happening started to fester inside of me.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you," Destiny answered as she gave me a wink and walked away casually.

"Maybe I should tell her," I mumbled to myself as I started to walk toward Flora and her cell. However before I had a chance to even speak to her the main TV screen flared on and Raviel's face appeared on the screen. He looked a little pale and his nose was flaring hot red but he looked like he would live.

"I have decided to feature a special dual battle today in 30 minutes," Raviel stated weakly as he blew his nose in his rose colored tissue. "The combatants will be Barret and Flora against the Devastator."

With that the TV shut off and I gritted my teeth hard. He knew and now he was going to try and exploit his love to pain.

"Not if I can help it Raviel."


	9. True Evil

Me: Yay another chapter in the making.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Barret stood beside his secret love Flora as they both awaited the battle with the Devastator. Barret knew exactly what the Devastator was exactly. He in fact was there when he witnessed the beast being captured. It was when Raviel started his change to dominance and his power hungry change. In fact he did the unthinkable. He captured the sacred beast of his own kingdom. The Devastator and now he had to fight it.

Barret looked over at Flora as she held her sword near her and he couldn't help but be enchanted by her beauty. Still he had to shake his head furiously in order to refocus on the task at hand.

"Hey are you okay?" Flora asked as Barret looked back her and gave her a shaky smile.

"I guess so," Barret answered as he held up both of his battleaxes to show some confidence. "It's just that things are really going to be hectic for us with this guy."

"You know what we are fighting against?" Flora asked with a questioned looked as she lowered her blade a bit.

"Yeah it used to be the sacred beast of our kingdom known as the Platinum Diamond Dragon and his name was Erilan. It lived in a cave where our people would give it food and some cattle every once in a while. In return the Dragon not only protected our lands from raiders and bandits but also would give us its precious scales. The scales were a major profit and extremely valuable all across the planet and to many others. That is until my father listened to that no good black girl demon hedgehog came to our kingdom. She meet my father and from then on she became his loyal advisor. Since then my father changed from a kind king to a bloodthirsty tyrant who cares nothing about the good of his kingdom. He enslaved our sacred beast and started his reign of terror that we are now experiencing."

"What was the name of the girl?" Flora asked as she seemed to may have known something about what was going on.

"I think it was Livvy," Barret replied as he stroked his chin.

At the mention of the name Flora nearly froze in place as her eyes widened to the size of a baseball.

"Hey you okay?" Barret asked as he felt extremely concerned for Flora.

As if Barret's words brought some comfort to Flora she immediately snapped back into reality and shook her head furiously. "Yeah I think I will be okay," Flora answered as she waved her hand back and forth to bring some comfort to Barret. " I just thought that name sounded familiar that's all." Secretly Flora bit the bottom of her lip after what she just said. She knew Livvy alright but still if it was her that Barret was referring to then things would get a lot worse than they would ever imagine.

Just then the steel gate that kept them from the battlefield slowly crept open and Barret could already feel beads of sweat fall from his brow. Then he nearly jumped when he felt a soft sensation erupt from his hand and he immediately looked down to see Flora's hand wrapped around his softly and he felt his face burst into a blush that was barely hidden by his orange fur.

"Everything will be okay," Flora spoke in her sweet voice that filled Barret's ears and started to make his legs shake violently. He then clenched her hand tighter and walked out in to the arena with his love of his life close behind. Once they arrived at the center of the arena Barret and Flora looked up into the king's suite where they expected to see Raviel in a sickly form but instead what they saw made Barret's teeth clench and made Flora cover her mouth in disbelief. There standing in the king's suite was a black female hedgehog with red piercing eyes wearing a black coat with green outlines with matching boots and black spiked rings around her wrist.

"Livvy," Barret growled under his breath as the evil dark stricken hedgehog was about to speak.

"It is good to see you again my dear sister Flora," Livvy thunderously yelled with a murderous intent.

Barret's eyes grew double in size as he then whipped around and stared at Flora.

"I am going to enjoy watching you and your **boyfriend** burn into dust and scream in pain," Livvy spoke softly in a skin crawling tone.

Barret was still caught off guard by the fact that the very person that came and ruined his life was the sister of the women he loved. However he violently shook his head and pulled out his twin battleaxes in each of his hands and stood infront of Flora with his axes in a defensive position.

"If you even try to hurt her I would make sure that I slash off your head before you could blink," Barret shouted at Livvy as he still held his fighting position.

"Ah yes the prince," Livvy muttered under her breath only able to be heard by Flora and Barret. "It's too bad you couldn't see the vision of your father and I shared. I might have liked getting to know you. Still I think you'll be happy dying by your old friend's hands wouldn't you?"

That statement by Livvy burned straight through Barret's tolerance and he roared in pure rage. Barret then threw his right-handed axe with all of his might right at Livvy's head. The axe spinned around like a boomerang at Livvy and she ducked at the last minute just barely dodging the razor sharp head of the battleaxe. Then Barret's battleaxe flew back to him and he snatched in the air as he spat at the ground.

"Say it again and I will make sure I don't miss next time," Barret said as he continued to give Livvy a threatening look of pure hatred and rage.

"Then let's not keep your friend waiting, eh? Livvy said with a mixture of laughter in her voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you the DECIMATOR!!!"

The steel gates on the opposite side of the arena started to open and revealed a pair of lizard like emerald piercing eyes. Flora got into her fighting position as well as Barret as they got ready for the most difficult fight they would face yet.

* * *

Me: This is a bit short but don't worry the next chapter will be extremely long I promise.

Sonic: How many more chapters till I fight?

Me: 2 or 3 more chapters.

Sonic: YAY!!!!!!!!

Me: Next chapter is major fighting and maybe major romance. You'll never know what might happen!


	10. Awakened Power and Love

Me: okay this will be one of the longest chapters I have ever written.

Sonic: What is it only 5 words XD

Me: . *grabs Sonic and slams him into the nearby wall*

Sonic: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Me: No more being mean to me.

Sonic: Okay fine now WRITE!!!!!!!!

Me: Fine you meanie. .

Sonic: _ Ugh

* * *

(Normal POV)

The earth trembled furiously and loud thunderous booms filled the air. Barret and Flora eyed the huge dark corridor as they held their weapons at the ready. The pair of soul piercing green acid eyes grew from the size of a fist to an overinflated volleyball in just a short time. Then a loud deafening roar echoed from the corridor and it was so bad that everyone in the stadium had to cover their ears and try not to lose their hearing. The roar shook the entire stadium savagely and almost felt exactly like a earthquake. A few fissures in the ground formed but they were small and wouldn't hinder the fight at all. Then stone around the corridor shattered and a silver colored dragon with it's scales glistening brightly roared as it tried to snap its maw at Flora and Barret. Thankfully Barret and Flora each backpedalled from the beast's enormous jaw and were able to get a close look at the dragon's enormous teeth. Just one tooth was the size Barret and Flora if they stood on each other's head. The teeth looked sharp enough to cut through raw steel alloy with relative ease and the dragon's breath smelled like a mixture of raw meat, charcoal, and rotten flesh. Then the dragon's tongue lashed out and wrapped around Barret's waist before he could do anything to avoid it. Barret tried his best to break free of the constricting tongue but it started to slowly pull him toward the jaws of the hungry beast. His feet slid a bit before Flora held her sword above her head and slashes it downwards cutting the dragon's tongue in half and releasing Barret from the slimy tentacle and the dragon let out a scream of pain at the lose of it's tongue.

"Thank you madam," Barret said as he winked Flora who giggled lightly at his comment.

"Anytime sir," Flora replied as they both turned their attention back to the enemy that still hadn't completely come out yet.

"Come on Erilan I know that you can break free from that tight corridor," Barret muttered lowly to himself.

Suddenly it seemed like Erilan heard Barret and let out a loud deafening roar as the stone around the captured dragon started to break and chip away. Then with an incredible amount of force Erilan shattered the stone that held him down and he jump into the air and landed with a great thud that made cracks in the ground behind Flora and Barret as they whipped around and faced him.

They gazed in awe at Erilan's body and both of their eyes seemed to have doubled in size. Erilan was about 26 feet tall without standing, his body was completely plated every inch by crystal plated scales, his horns were curved in vicious ways, and his tail seemed to have a mind of its own as it swinged into the audience killing a few of the blood crazy people. His eyes seemed to be possessed by some unknown force as they glared at Barret and Flora with extreme hate. Small sparks seeped through Erilan's mouth as it threatened his enemies to make them back off and let him eat them.

"We better kill him fast before he gets even stronger," Barret said as he bent his knees as he readied to attack.

"Then I'll start off then," Flora answered as she disappeared in front of everyone's eyes. Erilan started looking around frantically for the prey that possibly escaped his gaze. Suddenly Flora appeared right underneath Erilan's jaw and swung her sword with all of her might at the dragon's neck. However instead of cutting clean through the dragon's flesh Flora's attack bounced right off Erilan's crystal scales and she immediately fell down on to the ground feet first. Erilan seemed to have felt Flora's attack as he turned his attention down to the maiden that was now visible again. In anger Erilan unleashed a sea of pure magma down upon Flora as her expression grew to fear in an instant. Barret then realized what was happening and he bolted right at Flora and dove right her. He was able to push his love of his life and himself out of harms way of the intensely hot sea of magma that rained down on Flora's previous position a moment later. The magma burned right through the ground and threw hundreds of pounds of ash into the air as people started to cough if any rouge ashes got into their lungs. Flora covered her mouth with her arm as she coughed violently as a large amount of ashes got into her lungs as Barret patted her back to help get it out. Finally with her most violent cough a large gush of ashes exited her body as she whipped her face to get any of it that may have gotten on her.

"Thanks for the save and help," Flora said as she smiled at Barret.

"Anytime Flo," Barret answered as he smiled back. "It was important that you got that ash out of you lungs because the ash made from Erilan's breath becomes toxic to whoever breathes it in."

Suddenly a large amount of the crowd started choking and grabbing their own necks as foam started to come out of their mouths. Soon their eyes rolled up and they fell over dead as 1/3 of the entire audience died. For those who did not die they started shrieking and running toward the nearest exit hoping not to be like their fellow friends cruel fates.

"Then why aren't you dying right now?" Flora asked as she cocked her head.

Barret shrugged and answered, " I have no idea. I guess it is because I have been around Erilan since I was little that I must have adapted to the poisonous ashes."

"Lucky you."

"Alright I think I have an idea to take down this guy but I need you to distract it," Barret replied as he stood and held his dual battleaxes ready.

"One distraction coming up," Flora replied as she disappeared and reappeared on Erilan's snout.

Immediately Erilan slashed at Flora with his razor diamond claws but thanks to Flora's speed he slashed his snout with no contact with Flora as she jumped off at the last second. Erilan let out a screech of pain as he had made a deep slash on his snout that bore deep into his skin and boulder-like sized blood drops erupted from his wound. Meanwhile Barret had snuck on to Erilan and was slowly crawling up onto the back of his neck. He then eyed a pair of loose looking scales that were the size of a large kite shield. Barret put down his battle axes and gripped the end of each of the loose scales and started to use all of his strength to separate them from Erilan's back. He let out a loud grunt when he finally pulled the two scales free and he smiled at his reward. He then swung on of the scales on to his back and used a make shift rope to tie it so he wouldn't lose it. If he would get out of this alive he planned on using the scale to craft some strong armor or weapons. He then looked at the fleshy light blue skin of Erilan that the scales hid and he raised his twin battleaxes high in the air at the ready to bear down into the dragon's flesh. Then something made Barrett halt his attack as he spun around and looked in horror at Flora who was corned by Erilan as he was readying another blast of hot magma. Barret immediately grabbed the other scale that he had dislodged and got ready to toss it.

"FLORA! CATCH!" Barret roared as he flung the scale like a frisbee at Flora. She immediately held up her hands and caught the scale. She winced as the sharp scale slashed a bit of her skin and small trickles of crimson blood oozed from her cuts. She didn't have time to think of the pain though as she whirled the scale around and she hid behind it as Erilan unleashed another sea of hot magma right at her. At first everyone thought the scale would provide little protection but in fact the moment the surge of hot magma contacted the scale it was repelled in all directions and melted whatever it came in contact with and sent another smog of poisonous ashes into the air. This time Flora held her breath and avoided inhaling any of the poisonous ashes unlike the remaining spectator as they screamed as one by one they died. Once the smog of ash cleared Flora took a deep breath as disappeared again along with her new scale. She then reappeared next to Barret on Erilan's back and she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his next. The action almost made Barret completely lose balance and he burst into a furious red blush all over his face.

"Thanks for the save," Flora thanked Barret as she gave him a small peck on his left cheek and Barret's blush erupted into an even brighter shade of red.

"S-s-s-u-u-r-r-e-e," Barret stuttered. "Anytime."

Flora then let go of Barret and giggled a bit as Barret then gave her a make shift rope and she wrapped the rope around her back like Barret to hold the scale she held.

"Let's finish this," Flora stated as she whipped her blade up so Barret could see it.

"I agree with you whole-heartedly," Barret answered as he whipped out his twin battleaxes as well.

Then they both jumped up high into the air and drove their weapons as deep as they could into Erilan's skin. Erilan then shrieked as it felt the three piercing weapons entering his flesh and he began to buck wildly like a bull trying to get them out of him. Flora and Barret held on to the handles of their weapons for dear life until the handle's of their weapons snapped off and they were sent flying into the nearby wall. They both spun around and landed feet first on the was as their legs absorbed the somewhat hard landing. They then fell to the ground and frowned as they realized they had no more weapons left. Then Erilan let out a loud shriek and the spikes from his spine burst out and flew like missiles toward Flora and Barret. They both tried to dodge the hailstorm of crystal spikes from impaling them as they moved at extreme speeds. Suddenly Flora looked at Barret and saw a rouge spike hurling towards him and he looked like he had no idea it was there.

"Barret!" Flora screamed as she leaped through the air and tackled Barret to the ground. Then she felt the rouge spike impact her left shoulder and she winced at the extreme pain as the pike pierce through her skin. She screamed in pain then as they both fell to the ground and Barret looked at Flora in disbelief.

"Flora are you alright?" Barret asked as he looked at the wound that Flora received. His expression changed from concern to horror as he saw the spike was still stuck in her skin.

He immediately grabbed the spike and he looked at Flora to comfort her. "This is going to hurt," Barret softly said to Flora before he pulled the spike out of Flora's skin and she let out a deafening scream in pain as a few stream of tears erupted from her eyes. Barret then threw the spike to the side and his eyes immediately swelled up in tears. He saw that Flora's wound area was purple which meant that there was a lethal amount of poison now in her body. He knew unless she had powers to heal herself she would have only have 15 minutes of life still. Even if he tried to pump out the poison it was too late as the poison would not be in her blood system long and it would mercilessly attack her organs until they all failed. Barret rose from Flora as she still looked at Barret with tears in each other's eyes until Barret whipped around and walked toward where Erilan still was. Barret then looked up at the sky and was in a bit of shock that dark clouds started to form over the arena. The remaining survivors of the audience started talking to each other wondering what was happening. Then Barret glared at Erilan with pure hatred and erupted, "ERILAN! You were a good friend, no my best friend. But now you have killed my friends and one of my dearest ones is dying. I can never forgive you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly the dark clouds above erupted and a thunder strike blasted out of the clouds and contacted with Barret. Everyone including Flora covered their mouths thinking that Barret had just been fried by the lightning strike and was now dead. However to everyone's amazement Barret stood there still alive like the strike did nothing to him? However when they looked closely they realized that small electrical sparks crawled around his skin and body and his eyes turned from blue to a weird yellow color.

"And now Erilan," Barret shouted as he took a step forward, "I am going to kill you."

Suddenly Barret lifted his hand and showed his palm toward Erilan and immediately a thunder strike erupted from his hand and hammered right into Erilan. Erilan shrieked in pain as he felt his body being fried completely. The dragon then fired a blaze of it's magma breath at Barret but before it even made contact with Barret he summoned a shield of weaved lightning and it repelled the flames into the stands killing the last of the blood crazed audience. Then Erilan tried to swipe at Barret in an attempt to kill him with his vicious claws. However when the claws were almost upon Barret his body disappeared and in his place was a lighting bolt that slipped through the dragon's claws and crawled through the air till it was behind Erilan where the lighting bolt became back into it's original form that was Barret. Barret then leaped on to Erilan's back placed his hand on the open wound where his old battleaxes and Flora's sword blade was still stuck. Then Barret summoned all the power and lighting powers he newly had and channeled the lighting into Erilan's body. Erilan screamed as it felt its insides being fried and soon he fell to the ground barely alive as the lighting inside him that was frying his insides was dissipating. As Barret believed that Erilan would die slowly he turned around and was about to walk over to the remains of Flora when he saw her standing up from where she was laying. As he looked close he saw her left shoulder had a scar on it like a weird star shape but wound had completely healed. What's more was the fact she was standing even when the poison of the spike should have still been ravaging her body. She would survive. Barret wanted to run over and hug Flora but before he could Erilan opened its jaw one last time and sent a weak flame onto Barret's back. Even though the flame was much weaker than the magma Barret screamed in pain as his back took the full hit and he fell down to the ground. Flora rushed to his side and looked at his back and gasped at it. It was completely covered in a hideous burn that smelled like cooked flesh. She saw that Barret was struggling to stay awake possibly from the pain that was tormenting him now.

"Hey Flora take this guy out okay?" Barret managed to saw before he blacked out and a stream of tears flowed from Flora's eyes. Then she screamed in sadness and the ground shook violently as she did. Suddenly a enormous mass of huge bulky vines sprang out of the ground around Erilan and started to wrap around him. The dragon struggled desperately to get off the vines that were wrapping around him and each time he was able to break one of the vines four more would spring up from the ground and take its place. Soon the vines picked up Erilan's body and held it up high in the air as the dragon continued to struggle. Then the vines started bending Erilan's body backwards slowly as he shrieked in pain. Slowly the vines bent Erilan as he continued to scream until his body was bent like a horseshoe. With Erilan's last cry it shook the arena violently until a loud crack echoed the arena and Erilan fell silent forever. Flora then opened her eyes and the vines let go of Erilan's body as it fell to the ground violently. Flora then felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she immediately turned to Erilan's body where she saw a white ghostly soul emerge from the body. She stared at the ghost and gasped as it looked like Erilan completely except for the ghostly white color. It was his ghost alright. She was expecting a violent spirit when she saw it but as she stared at the spirit she felt a comfort rather than a hostile feeling from it. His eyes looked at her with interest and he smiled at her as he slowly crept towards her.

"Do not fear sweet maiden," Erilan's spirit spoke in calming tone. "I am thankfully that you killed me for you see I was a prisoner in my own body. When Raviel captured me he inflicted me a substance that made me into the beast you just fought. Now that I am free I must do my final duty."

Then Erilan's spirit crawled over to where Barret laid and soon he disappeared inside his body. Flora was a bit concerned if the spirit may have taken over Barret but she felt no hostile presence inside of him. So she wrapped her arms around Barret and grunted as she picked up his body and started to carry him away back to through the corridor they entered that started the nightmare. Before she left though she saw the spike that had poisoned her and she slowly picked it up and kept it in her hands that she didn't need to carry Barret. She then exited the arena with intent to heal Barret.

"Another innocent has been slain here," Flora muttered as the steel gates behind her closed. "I just hope Barret will be okay." Little did Flora know that Barret was now having a dream that would change him forever.

(Barret's POV)

~Barret's Dream~

I felt like I was laying the air just floating along in complete peace which was rare for me to ever experience really.

"Barret wake up," a familiar voice spoke in a soft tone and I immediately awoke to see that I was doing just what I thought I was doing. I panicked a bit and after a bit of wrestling I ended up on my feet on some invisible force that kept me floating along.

"Who's there," I said as I remembered the voice that just spoke to me. Then almost as though what I said triggered something a figure appeared in front of me. I swear my eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I couldn't believe my own eyes. There I saw Erilan in front of me with his full color. I was expecting him to act like he did during the fight but instead I looked into his green eyes and saw nothing but peace.

"It has been a long time hasn't it Barret?" Erilan spoke in a gently tone.

I nodded in agreement as I said, "Yeah 4 years has been a long time apart."

"Yes and I must say you have fallen in love with a quite powerful maiden haven't you?" Erilan said as a large smirked appeared on his face and I couldn't help but blush harshly.

"I see you still haven't lost your sense of humor huh?" I answered as I scratched the back of my head.

"You know it!" Erilan replied as he roared in laughter.

"So where are we?" I asked as I looked around at my surroundings.

"Why in your mind of course you see I am dead and my spirit is with in you."

"Wait I thought that you couldn't merge your soul with us hedgehogs," I said as I still didn't believe he merged our souls.

"There is a reason why I am able to do this however if I told you then you wouldn't believe me," Erilan answered as his tail moved more lively.

"Why not?" I asked as I turned my head hoping to change his mind.

"There are things that you remember that are not true," Erilan said as he looked at me seriously. "Your memories have been tainted and molded into lies."

I looked him with a questioned look as I did not understand how my memories were lies. I remember my life perfectly even the moment I first opened my eyes in the world.

"I sense you do not understand what I am saying," Erilan answered as he extended his neck toward me. He then breathed on me and for some reason my body tingled like crazy.

"What did you just do?" I asked as Erilan went back to his previous position.

"I just lifted the curse you have had on you your whole life. Slowly your true memories will start to awaken piece by piece and figure out what truly happened to you."

I was completely confused at what Erilan was saying and I was about to ask him about it when he said, "When you wake up tell her you love her okay?" With that his body faded away and I felt myself waking up. I looked around and I noticed I was in the medical cell. It held all the crude items that we used to heal ourselves and a queen bed that was the only soft thing we could lay on. The problem was only the injured could sleep on it. I then remembered about the hideous burn that was supposed to be on my back and I expected an explosion of pain bursting through my back when I tried to get out of the bed but instead the pain only felt like there was a pin that was continuously puncturing my skin. Still the pain was too much and for some reason I felt really weak so I laid back down on the bed and gazed back to the wooden door for some reason.

About a minute later the door swung open and Flora stepped inside hold a tray of what food we were given. She seemed to be really happy to see me as she placed the tray of grub down on a stool and walked over to the side of the bed. She looked down at me and gave me a warm smile that seemed to have warmed my soul right to its core.

"Hey it's good to see you're awake," She spoke softly as she brushed my quills through her delicate hands.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I expected it probably was a few days since the fight.

"Just a few hours," Flora answered as she retracted her hand and pulled up a stool to sit on to be more comfortable.

I then noticed the star shaped scar on her shoulder and I immediately remembered what happened during the fight. "Hey how did you heal so fast?" I asked as I continued to stare at the scar with complete interest.

Flora frowned at my questioned and then looked around the room for some reason. She then inched her mouth near my ear and quietly whispered, "I have the power to heal myself quickly as well as others." She then showed me her hand that was cut when she caught the scale as I could easily see the crusted dried blood that remained. Then to my amazement she touched the dried blood with her other hand and it started to glow light green and before my eyes the dried blood slowly disappeared and was replaced by her purple skin.

"I did the same to your burn on your back but it is going to hurt for a while," Flora said as she pointed at me. I reached behind my back and felt the furs that felt greasy like they normally did but I felt the needle pain sear through my back.

"That's one cool power I must admit," I answered as placed my hand back on my lap. "But why keep it a secret?"

"Because if it wasn't a secret people here would be more reckless knowing I could heal them," Flora answered as her eyes dropped to the ground. "There is a limit to what I can heal and what I can anyways."

"Okay I understand," I answered as I placed my right hand on her unscarred shoulder. It seemed to have helped her some how because her expression changed and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks Barret."

"No problem besides I don't like you looking sad," I answered as I winked at her with my left eye.

"Anyways everyone thinks that we both are pretty hurt so we should have a week or two of no arena fights," Flora said as pulled out a notepad to confirm her information. " I think it would be best if we did rest for a while or else some one might start getting curious."

"Hey I am okay with that," I answered as placed both of my hands behind my head as it laid on a soft pillow. "I could use a nice break from all the fighting anyways. By the way did you get those scales from the fight?"

"Yeah I did there are in your room," Flora answered as she looked at me with a questioned look. "But why did you need those scales?"

"Those scales are the hardest things in existence," I answered as I a wiggled my nose a bit. " I could use them to make us some better dragon scale weapons that won't break or ever erode."

"So you can make me a new sword?"

"Yep with relative easy since we have a small furnace and anvil in the heating room," I answered as Flora's face brightened up. "Still I might need some iron but that would be easy if we can get a hold of some of the weapons that are in the weapons room and smelt them."

"Okay but don't try to do it right now I don't want us to get caught," Flora answered as she closed her right eye and looked at me closely with her left one.

"Don't worry I'll do it when everyone's watching the fights," I answered.

Then our conversation died down for a bit as we fell silent unable to think of anything to say to each other. The silence was driving me nuts and I was worried that she may leave if I couldn't think of anything to say. I was about ready to say something to her but before I even did she started crying out of the blue and I immediately forgot what I was about to say.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked as I put my hand on hers so I could comfort her.

Between sobs she was able to say, "It's just that I was so scared when you got burned by that dragon. I was scared I couldn't heal you and you might have actually died."

I lifted her head up with my hand and I could clearly see her sapphire eyes glistening with moisture and tears streamed down her beautiful face. "Hey I am here now aren't I?"

"Yeah but what if next time you get hurt worse or die? I can't stand losing you like this I just care about you so much."

Right as she said those words it felt like a thin layer of myself shattered around me into small pieces as it dawned upon me. She really did care about me and not just a little but a lot. I reached out with my other arm and wrapped around Flora's waist as I pulled her closer to me as she looked completely confused by my action.

"Listen how do you think I felt when I saw you get hit by that spike? In my head I thought for sure you were going to die and I would lose you forever. You may not believe me but I do care about you. In fact you're the person in my life that I care about most of all."

By now we were both starting to cry as we starred into each others' eyes. My mouth felt like it was drying up now and my heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute.

"But why do you care about me so much," Flora asked in her sweet innocent voice.

I closed my eyes tightly and my face started to burn up with a furious blush as I tried to hide it with the best of my ability. My mind was screaming at me to say it now and I was biting my bottom lip harshly until I finally said it. "BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Then there was silence and not the good one at all. I was afraid of how she might react to my confession. Would she leave or would she stay? I had no idea what was going to happen so I slowly opened my eyes. Then before I knew what happened next I felt Flora jump on to me and wrap her arms around my neck. She then mashed lips against mine and that is when my mind went blank and I opened my eyes in utter disbelief. I then closed my eyes slowly and wrapped my arms around her slender waist. My heart was beating the fastest it ever went before as it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. My body felt like it was burning up with the passionate kiss that she was giving me and I was able to summon up just enough strength to return the kiss. Everything was a blur now as we continued to kiss each other extremely deeply and passionately. Soon I felt her wet tongue lick my lips slowly and I immediately allowed it entrance into my mouth. There our tongues swirled around each other at a rapid pace that sent shockwaves of pure bliss through my body. Then her moist tongue increased in speed almost ten fold as it wrestled with my tongue. I tried my best to keep up with the incredible speed of her tongue but I knew I was no match for it. She was just so good at kissing it was unbelievable and so dominant in it. Of course I didn't mind not being able to kiss as good as her so I started to slowly massage her back with my hands. Soon her hands started weaving through my quills and sent tingling sensations through head. I never wanted this kiss to ever end but soon the lack of air we had forced us to slowly break apart. Once our lips broke we each starred into each other's eyes. I was enchanted by the beauty of her sparkling eyes and I almost became lost in them until her voice broke the spell.

"I am so happy it wasn't a one way love," she spoke as a few tears erupted from her eyes. "Ever since I came here I always loved you from your kindness, to your strength, and just about everything about you. I DO LOVE YOU, BARRET!"

We then mashed our lips again in another attempt to express our love for each other as the hot sensations of her tongue made my entire body feel limp and useless now. This time I was able to do better at matching her fast and wild movements of her tongue with mine as we did it in her mouth this time. We kept up our strong kisses until a wave of exhaustion surged through our bodies. Soon we fell asleep in each other's arms as we cuddled close together. I was so happy and I felt so warm that it felt almost unnatural to me. For the first time in my life I felt happy and loved at the same time.

* * *

Me: AND THAT'S IT FOLKS!

Sonic: Wow and only 2 days of straight typing too.

Me: THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON WHY I WROTE THIS WHOLE STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE! I am so happy it is finally done. 5,000 words guys. That is the most words in any chapter I have ever written.

Sonic: Congrats to you.

Me: Anyways next chapter will be up soon so be ready for more romance and action okay?

PLZ REVIEW/COMMENT.


	11. Barret's Dream

Edit: Okay guys because of how violent and as much blood there will be in future chapters I will be changing the rating from T to M. However There Will be NO LEMONS OR SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS! Maybe some funny sex jokes here and there but nothing bad. So on with the story.

Me: Okay this chapter will be somewhat disturbing and you all will probably not know what the heck is going on in the story but be patient all will be explained later on in the story.

Sonic: WHERE AM I?!?!?

Me: Be quiet you will be in soon I promise.

Sonic: You better be right or else I'll.

Me: You'll what?

Sonic: I don't know.

Me: Yeah right. .

* * *

(Barret's POV)

To think after confessing the love to the one you love as deeply as I did you would expect happy dreams of happiness with them. You would probable expect my dreams to be focused on the eternal beauty that was Flora right? Well unfortunately you are dead wrong. Instead my dream was the worse dream I have ever had in my life.

Immediately when my dream started I was in what looked like a deserted town that was in the kingdom I used to live in. The small straw huts that the villagers lived in were being consumed by large flames that looked like they could engulf the houses with relative ease. The air was full of black ash from the flames and as I looked closer I saw bits of crimson drops being swept away in the wind. On the ground the soil was stained in crimson and all around you could see the dead bodies of those of the villagers who lived there. Either hideous slash marks were covering their bodies and pools of blood laid near the bodies or the bodies were burnt to a crisp and charcoal black. It was a massacre of the people and I immediately tried to pick up one of the deceased but hands phased right through his body. This was more than a dream I felt. This was some sort of vision.

Then a high blood curdling scream erupted from deeper inside the burning village and I immediately ran towards the source. I felt like forever until I finally saw the horrible scene that stood before me. There was an adult orange hedgehog similar to me but much bigger and his eyes burned a fierce yellow gaze. He had fewer quills than I did and they draped down his head instead of mine that were in a mess of different places. He was being held by two of the royal guards that my father would have to arrest people. The orange hedgehog look alike was struggling and trying to break free from the guards. Then I saw Raviel step toward the mysterious hedgehog and he immediately slapped him so hard it echoed across the burning village.

"Stop struggling Harold," stated Raviel as Harold looked up at Raviel with complete disgust.

"Why Raviel? Why are you doing this to us we did nothing to you?" Harold answered in between his coughs of blood that came out of his mouth.

Raviel then gave Harold his devilish, bloodthirsty smirk and stared at Harold. "Because not only did you break the forbidden law of harboring a dragonmancer but also marrying one as well and producing an offspring of one of those disgusting breeds. They destroyed our world and taint the minds of my subjects easily with their sorcery. They are cold blooded demons who do nothing but kill."

For some reason Raviel's words enraged Harold beyond no end and he seemed to erupt in anger. " You're the cold blooded demon! All the dragonmancers have done is bring peace and happiness to our village unlike what you have done. All you have done is want them extinct! YOU BASTARD!"

Once Harold finished his rant Raviel's expression became more enraged and he immediately punched Harold's gut with incredible force and he immediately coughed up a serious amount of blood because of the impact.

"Silence you filthy traitor. I have decided your punishment. I am going to make you live on the very edge of death for 16 years and then I am gonna kill you myself in the most horrible way known to us. It will be slow and painful and you will plead for me to take your life and then I will. BRING OUT THE ACCURSED CREATURE!"

Then in only a few short moments two more royal guards pulled in a red female hedgehog and then threw her to the ground in front of Raviel yet far enough away from Harold so he couldn't touch her. She had a black tattered cloak draped on her back. She looked about the same age as Harold and was holding something in a pile of cloth close to her body. Her green eyes fluttered in fear as she looked at Raviel. Then in one sweep movement Raviel pulled the cloak off her body and I was shocked at what I saw. The women had dragon wings on her back yes dragon wings. The wings were as red as her fur and were about the two times the size of her body. She was wearing a small amount of clothing that of some cloth that barely hid her privates. Then Raviel stepped toward her and then in a flash summoned his dual black scimitars and pressed the blades underneath the mistress's neck.

At this action seemed to enrage Harold even more as he struggled even more and started screaming in anger. "Don't kill Emila, Raviel! Please I'll do anything just don't hurt my wife!"

Then Raviel gave Harold a swift kick in his gut again and another torrent of blood emerged from his mouth. But still Harold screamed louder, struggled harder to escape, and tears started to flow from his eyes. Then a royal guard snatched the pile of cloth that held whatever Emila desperately tried not to give up but ultimately in the end she lost hold of it and was slapped hard on her face. Now loud baby crying sounds erupted from the pile of cloth and the royal guard immediately handed it to my hideous bitch of a mother Urita snatched the baby and immediately smiled at it with her hideously evil smile.

"I find him awfully cute," Urita remarked as she rocked the baby as it continued to cry. "I dearly hope that he is not a monster like his mother is so we can keep him huh sweetie?"

Raviel then nodded at his wife and looked back on Emila as he smirked at her. "With you dead your race will hopefully cease to exist you ugly dragonmancer." With that tears strolled down Emila's face and then I closed my eyes as a loud slicing sound and thump hit the ground. Then Harold let out a scream so loud that it must have rocked both the earth and the heavens as I couldn't help but burst into tears. Then the images of my vision quickly disappeared and I immediately jumped as I awoke from that nightmare. I could feel beads of sweat all over my body and face and I immediately whipped the moisture off my face with my elbow. I looked down and smiled as I looked at the angelic figure of Flora with her arms wrapped around my waist as a large smile was on her face. She was asleep probably dreaming of happy things as she snuggled up closer to me. I couldn't help but smile at her but then I realized my vision that I just dreamed about and I pondered upon it. What did it mean? Was it a vision of the future? Or of the past? I couldn't figure it out but I decided to go back to sleep as I laid my head down close to Flora's and wrapped my arms around her waist. I decided to think about it in the morning as I fell back asleep with the same vision plaguing my dreams still.

* * *

Sonic: Wow now I know why you rated this M.

Me: Yeah and there is going to be even more of this stuff in future chapters.

Sonic: There is?

Me: Yeah but anyways you all are probably confused as to what is going on right? Well don't worry the truth will be revealed soon. Till next time see ya. Plz review I need them to write better! I only have 4 reviews! X_X PLZ MORE! I NEED THEM DESPERATELY!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLZ REVIEW!


	12. The return of Sonic

Me: Okay guys you have wanted a great Sonamy in this story right?

Amy: Yeah! =)

Sonic: help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: XD Well here is the start of it guys! Also after this posting I won't be as active as I usually am when writing. =( Anyways on with the story. =P

(Amy's POV)

I had that dream again last night. I was saved from that crazy genius Eggman again by my mysterious savior. He had swept me off my feet and held me in bridal style that seemed to always make me feel good. However the same problem was noticed in this dream as well as all the others. His body, his face, and even his voice was a mystery he was just a dark hedgehog with nothing I couldn't even tell who he was or even his name. He made me feel good but who was he? It always made me cry after I awoke from that dream that I had forgotten my savior and the love of my life.

Anyways just like any day in captivity of this dreaded stadium I got up and slipped on my tattered dress that had so many holes and was in such a bad shape it barely covered my underwear. I then slipped on my muddy boots and sighed as I whipped the last tear that trickled down my face. After going to the cramped cafeteria that we had I ate the horrid breakfast that we had to adapt to every day life here. I noticed that Rouge was flirting with Shadow again and all he could do was smile. Omega was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria shut down charging up his power supply. Finally Barret was playing with his new found lighting powers as he shaped them into different figures as Flora just laughed at them. They were the lucky ones. Since they were injured they got a nice shared cell, good food, didn't have to fight, and they were in love deeply. I sighed at watching this because it brought up the dream I had last night and I had to fight off the tears that wanted to trickle down my face.

Suddenly to my horror the large television screen flashed on and Raviel's horrid face appeared on the screen. Everyone's attention turned to Raviel as his expression was clearly of displeasure and annoyance.

"Attention fighters! It has come to my attention that we have too many survivors of you staying here. Due to this our food supply has drastically been cut short for you so I have decided to in act the execution weekly fight again. I will randomly say a healthy fighter's name each week and they will have to fight one hundred of my prized mech guards that captured you. Survival is extremely low and if you once get into a situation that you will be at the mercy of the mech guards you will die. No exceptions unless the audience wishes to keep you alive. Still expect certain death when you are chosen."

Raviel then grabbed a nearby piece of paper and smirk after he finished reading it.

"The unlucky chosen fighter for the first execution fight will be… Amy Rose. Say goodbye to your friends and be ready for your death."

With that the screen flashed off and everyone turned to look at me in utter disbelief. This was the first time here when I felt the true definition of terror. I was scared beyond belief because I was almost absolutely going to die. Then Shadow, Tails, Rouge, Omega, Barret, and Flora stood up and surrounded me with sad expressions all over my face.

" Hey Amy listen this isn't over you can win," Shadow stated as he placed his hand on my shoulder and I almost flinched at his touch.

"Yeah I bet your odds of winning is high right, Omega?" Rouge asked as she looked at Omega.

"Probability of Amy Rose winning is .000197%" Omega answered as this made me feel worse and Rouge gave Omega an elbow shove.

"Hey Amy listen, things might look bad but trust me you off all people can survive this ordeal," Flora said as she embraced me in a hug. " I know you can win."

"Yeah if you just are flashy and take down a lot of those mechs the audience will love you and you'll survive," Barret answered." That's how I survived anyways when I was chosen last time."

Somehow all of my friends' enthusiasm didn't particularly help my morale at all and I still felt hopeless. I slowly got up gave everyone a fake smile and walked off to the arena entrance and summoned my Piko Piko hammer. Tears started flowing from my eyes as my most likely believed death was coming soon. However if I died here and now the worst thing I would ever feel bad is the fact that I didn't know the name of the man who I loved deeply and the fact that I never was able to experience the great feeling of being loved by another person.

Then the gates to my death slowly rose and I slowly walked into the crimson stained earth that many other of my comrades died bravely fighting to survive. Then the roar of the bloodthirsty crowd seemed to disappear as the gate opposite of me slowly rose revealing a large sum of red sensors turning on and the numerous stomps echoed as the mechs appeared into the arena. My heartbeat was galloping at a thousand miles a second as I looked at the hopelessness of the situation. Then all the mechs raised their machine plasma armed guns at me and I gripped my hammer tighter. If I was going to die I will die fighting. Then the next second later they fired a barrage of plasma bullets at me and I was just able to dodge all the bullets that would have done a considerable amount of damage to me. A few rogue bullets grazed my legs and made some small cuts against my skin. I quickly moved toward the mass of mechs and swung my hammer with all my strength at the mechs. One after another I took care of the enemy each time getting harder to swing my hammer. After awhile the mechs converged on my and swiped their razor sharp metal claws at my body. Most of them slashed through my body and ripped my flesh as I winced at the pain that was exploding through my body. The pain made my hammer feel like it doubled in weight each time I felt more pain surge through my body but I continued to swing it and smash the enemy. However soon a mech swung its claws and slashed deeply at my back and I screamed in pain. I could feel my energy disappear and a large amount of blood gushed from my back. My dress came of my body as the dress finally gave out from all the abuse it had taken and all I was wearing was my bra and underwear. I fell to the ground and I dropped my hammer as the mechs came closer to me. Then one of them wrapped its cold metal claws around my throat and hoisted me in the air as I struggled to breathe.

The crowd began chanting, "Kill her!" or "Finish her!" and my heart started to beat faster. Soon the mech started to slowly tighten its grip on my throat and I could feel myself losing oxygen. I tried to break free but it was to no avail and I knew my time had come. I looked up at the dark sky and noticed two sparkling stars that stood out from all the others. Suddenly it was then that my dream smacked into my brain and slowly the mysterious figure that always saved me was clearly visible in my head. I remembered him! I remembered his sweet voice, his kindness, his cocky expressions, his speed, his figure, his blue fur, and finally his name. His name rung through my head and I felt the urge to scream it out of my mouth with the rest of my oxygen that was keeping me alive.

" SSSSSSOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!"

I looked back up at the two stars that sparkled brightly as the mechs grip on me tightened and I was amazed at what I saw. I could have sworn that the stars were getting bigger. Then I realized that they weren't getting bigger they were getting closer. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I closed them as I could feel my death drawing near. I was waiting for the mech to close my last hope at life and free my soul from my body.

But it never happened.

Instead I heard a loud sound like a rocket coming at me at supersonic speed and the next second later a loud explosion near me. I was thrown back and expected to make a hard contact with the ground as I gasped for air. However I heard a loud grunt and hands catch me in the air in a familiar style. I weakly opened my eyes and gasped at who I saw holding me in bridal style as I let a torrent of tears erupt from my eyes. There he was the one I loved who owned my heart with his glistening gold fur and red calming eyes of his super form. There he was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey Amy long time no see!" Sonic answered as he winked at me. Then I noticed a faint blush as he looked at me with only my underwear on.

"Uhh is that some new clothing design or something Ames?" Sonic joked as he chuckled a bit and his blush was much more obvious.

Normally I would pull out my hammer and bash his head with it but right now I just stared at him. Then with all my strength I wrapped my arms around his head and kissed him with all my might. It only lasted for a moment but I poured my happiness into his sweet body and I broke the kiss as I let him hold me in his usual way again. No matter what form he would be in now I could tell he was blushing extremely hard at it. Now he was just staring at me in disbelief and after a while his staring was broken by the voice of a mysterious stranger.

"Hey lover boy you think you can stop blushing long enough to take down this dang robots here?"

A hedgehog in a similar built body as Sonic came into view as his fur of glistening bright white walked up behind Sonic. To my absolute amazement he was wielding a sword that must had been fifteen feet long and seven feet wide and looked like it weighed one hundred times my the weight of my hammer.

"Sure Ashtin, lets rock and roll."

Me: And that's the end of this chapter guys.

Amy: YAY SONIC IS BACK! X3 *glomps Sonic*

Sonic: Ugh well at least I am in the story again. =)

Me: Anyways thanks for reading this chapter guys and plz leave a review okay? I need them. ;( PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Shadow's Hard Advice

Me: And we are back!

Sonic: Yay and now I am active. =D

Me: Big whoop.

Sonic

Me: Lol XD Now its time for you to show your love side. X3

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amy: Sonikku!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!!!!!!!!!

"So Sonic you want me to take care of these tin cans or would you like to have the honor?" Ashtin stated as he swung his 15 foot sword around like it only was a feather.

"Nah I think I should considering the fact what Raviel has probably done to my friends," Sonic answered as he held me closer to his body. "Just hold tight Ames."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and held on for dear life as he exploded with speed and a huge gale force of wind whipped against me. I could hear the sounds of multiple explosions erupting as Sonic moved faster and slamming into each mech with ease destroying them. Finally I felt Sonic slow down and immediately the gale of blistering wind died down as I slowly opened my eyes. I can't say I was surprised that Sonic was able to take out all the mechs before anyone could even blink theirs eyes yet the stadium fell quiet as they stared at Sonic and Ashtin with great interest. Suddenly the feeling of unusual weakness of my strength leaving me seemed to horrify me as I realized what was happening. I looked up at Sonic whose fur started to sputter back to its original blue color and he was definitely surprised at what was happening to him. I also looked over at Ashtin who already had changed from his glistering white color back to what looked like violet colored fur and his sword shrunk down to a believable normal sized sword. They both held a horrified gaze at each other as they realized that they were now captured just like me.

Then a rogue person started to clap and we all immediately looked up into the king's personal box to find Raviel clapping with a vile smile across his face.

"Very impressive warriors," Raviel stated as he grinned wider. " Two great warriors who come in to save the damsel in distress only to be captured at the same time."

Raviel then howled in laughter as the rest of the spectators followed his action. "So what are your names great and gullible warriors?"

"I am Sonic The Hedgehog the fastest thing alive," Sonic answered as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"And I am Ashtin Trillion Guardian Knight of the Elemental Blade," Ashtin answered as he waved his sword threatening at Raviel.

Raviel then snickered and then answered, " Yes I know you Ashtin. You are the annoyance who has been a thorn in my backside on my planetary conquest for too long. And you Sonic T. Hedgehog I am aware of your stature however I am surprised that you finally returned to your comrades after so long. I wonder how they will react when you see them."

Sonic gritted his teeth as Raviel howled in laughter again as the steel gate that I previously entered slowly opened. Sonic held me closer to his body as he and Ashtin slowly made their way through the steel gate.

After Sonic arrived with me still in his arms in the main chamber where Tails, Rouge, Omega, and even Shadow waited he nodded to everyone and he continued to carry me until he reached the medical room that was empty were he gently placed me down on the bed and whispered gently in my ear, "I'll be right back." I wanted to follow him too learn how Shadow would probably chew him out but my back hurt so bad that I decided against it. I would just have to hope that Shadow doesn't kill Sonic before I could have my chance to chew him out.

(Sonic's POV)

I slowly walked back into the main room where I left Tails, Rouge, Omega, and Shadow and there they were standing right where they stood when I saw them. Tails then ran up to me and smiled as he patted me on my back.

"Its about time you showed up," Tails stated as he smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile back at my best friend.

"Hey you try going to another planet, save it, and fly all the way back just to find your friends aren't on your planet anymore."

Rouge then rolled her eyes and walked off as I expected from her. Omega soon followed Rouge and Tails soon left leaving me with Shadow. I was about to pat Shadow's shoulder when he gave me a gut punch at lighting speed and I doubled over as I lost my breath. It took me a minute to gather myself and then I glared at Shadow with all the hate in the world.

"Is that how you greet someone Faker?"

"I told you to stop calling me that Faker," Shadow answered as he gave me an irritated look. " Really I would have liked to kill you right now for leaving us for so many years but I feel like you have a lot of work to do to make us welcome you back again. You expected us to wait for you forever until you finally decided to come back right? Well your tough out of luck because we all forgot about you. Well except for Amy."

"Yeah well you try and…"

"Be quiet!" Shadow interrupted me as I stood there quiet. " You think you had it hard? What about how hard Amy has been through? Each day she waited your return and she had to deal with the rumors of you marrying or finding another person that you fell in love with. Do you think it didn't hurt her to just hear that!? Well?"

I looked at the ground in disbelief as I realized what Shadow was saying. He was right. The faker was flipping right. Amy must have had the worst end in my choice. She had to deal with sadness for so many years that she must have not been herself at all.

"I… I..I didn't mean for her to feel that way," I answered.

"Yeah well you got some kissing up to do Bluey," Shadow answered as he turned around and started following Tails. "And I suggest you get started as soon as you can."

With that Shadow disappeared as I stared into the darkness of where he wandered off to. I was still in utter disbelief at what Amy must had been through for so long. I had to admit if I were in her position I would be a wreck yet she continued to fight.

I slowly got to my feet and strutted off to where Amy was waiting for me. I really needed to talk to her now.

Me: And that's it

Sonic: uhhh what's next.

Me: hehehe you'll see.

Sonic: Anyways only 5 reviews for this story that is pretty weak.

Me: I know I hate it. ;( PLZ MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Shut Up and Kiss Me

Me: Okay then here comes the lovey dovey. X3

Amy: *giggling*

Sonic: *sweating like a bull*

Me: Here we GOOOOOOOO!!!!!

* * *

(Normal POV)

As Sonic stepped back into the medical cell where he left Amy just a few moments ago he smiled at Amy's worried expression that was on her face.

"So how did it go?" Amy asked shyly as her eyes shimmered faintly.

Sonic winced at Amy's question before he answered. "Pretty well up till the part where Shadow gave me a hard gut punch." Sonic then rubbed his stomach trying to soothe the faint pain that still throbbed from its experience with Shadow's fist.

"I expected as much," Amy answered as she brought her gaze away from Sonic.

"But you know I realized something from Shadow," Sonic answered as Amy looked back at Sonic with a confused expression.

"What was that? Something not too important I would think," Amy answered with a bit of a cold tone.

Amy's answer seemed to have pinned a cold pain in Sonic's body erupt because he winced a bit in response.

"Look, Amy," Sonic answered as he gripped her hand warmly for a moment to comfort her before he released it. "I realized how hard it must have been for you while I was gone. Shadow told me how you had to deal with those rumors about me and how the team sort of forgot about me. Still I am so grateful for your ability to remember me while I was gone."

This seemed to have insulted Amy because the next moment she slapped Sonic across his face with lighting speed. Sonic jumped back as he rubbed his cheek that had a faint red imprint of Amy's hand.

"What was that for?!" Sonic yelped as he rubbed his cheek even faster.

"You think I was just there believing you would return just to give everyone else faith?" Amy spat as the fire of her anger started to burn fiercely in her eyes. "Well that wasn't even close to the reason why I believed you would return!" Tears started to swell up in her eyes but they did not hinder her lashing at Sonic as she stated, "I believed you would return because my heart told me you would! You have no idea how many times I wanted to just throw out the feeling I have for you and just move on because of my pain but my heart kept yearning for me to keep believing one day after another. The heartache was just so unbearable! All you did was got up and left without thinking about how you would have hurt us."

Amy was now weeping hard as she finished pouring out her sadness and anger on Sonic. She was expecting for him now to leave as he normally would but a loud thud erupted from her cell and she looked up to see Sonic's right fist against the metal wall with small droplets of crimson dripping down from it. She looked closer at Sonic and realized that small droplets of tears were falling from his own emerald eyes and his body was quivering violently.

"You think it was easy for me to leave?" Sonic answered as he pulled back his right arm and punched the metal wall of the cell again with all of his strength. "You think I didn't want to stay with you all? Well you're wrong I didn't want to leave. However the images of that land in turmoil were flooding in my mind relentlessly even when I slept. Of all things that I felt when I left I was hurting so badly in heart. I didn't want you to feel the pain of being left behind but I knew that you could have easily died. Do you really know why I really returned to everyone?"

"Why did you return?" Amy asked as her eyes glistened even more.

"It wasn't because Mobius was taken over. It wasn't because I missed being with the team or that I would be warmly welcomed back. It wasn't because you all were in danger."

Again Amy asked, "Why did you come back?"

Sonic then turned around and looked at Amy with a deep caring gaze as his emerald eyes were full of tears. "It was because of you Amy."

"What do you mean by tha-ump!"

Before Amy could finish her question Sonic quickly came up to Amy and covered her muzzle with his own. There they were with their lips pressing against each other hard with intense strength and they were now kissing. Amy's eyes were wide open in utter disbelief at what Sonic had just done and her heart was beating so fast that for a moment she thought it would burst right out of her chest. "He is kissing me! He is actually kissing me!" Amy's mind was screaming as she kissed back with all her might. Sonic meanwhile slowly closed his eyes as he let the warmth of their kissing filled his body. "So this is what kissing is like?" Sonic thought as he smirked a bit. "I have no idea how I survived without it." Soon the two lovers allowed each others' tongues to partake in the love making they were experiencing with each other. They each opened their mouths and almost immediately their tongues shot out and lapped right against each other in an almost forbidden feeling way of expressing their love right now. Each other bodies were burning with both the desire of the other but also fiery hot source that was erupting from their kiss. Finally air became a problem and they both slowly broke away from each other but they still stared deeply into each others' yearning eyes for more.

"I do love you Amy," Sonic spoke and Amy felt her final barrier in life shattering for her bright new future.

"I know and I love you too, Sonic," Amy replied.

"I am sorry for-umph," before Sonic could finish his statement Amy gave him a soft kiss on his lips and then inched her mouth close to Sonic's ears.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Amy replied.

(Meanwhile)

The furnace room erupted in a hot cloud of steam as Barret coughed a bit when some of the steam went down his throat. He then grabbed a pair of iron tongs with his leather gloves shielding his hands from the extreme heat. The then clamped the tong on the mold that was submerged in the steam erupting water pot that he had just used. He set the mold on a near by metal table and quickly used his tongs to pick up the other mold that was in the water as well. He then smiled as he looked at his almost finished project, two nicely sized battleaxes with gleaming blue axe heads shimmering like stars. However he was not done yet for the axe heads were blunt and too hot to sharpen correctly yet so he would have to wait for them to cool down. He then turned his attention to his other project as he grabbed his metal tongs again and pulled out a clay pot. He then looked inside the pot and smiled when he saw a bubbling bright indigo liquid taking up over two-thirds of the pot's size.

Barret then placed the pot on the table next to his shimmering twin battleaxes still in their molds and grabbed another pot that was in the furnace. This pot however had a hot molten bright red liquid which he immediately placed on the table before his hands burned as they did last time when he did the project. He then whipped his brow from sweat that was starting to dribble down his forehead to his eyes before he pulled out a clump of vines and the spike that Flora got impacted by. He then dumped the two ingredients into the bubbling blue liquid and gave it a quick stir with a wooden spoon as he felt the chilling cold of the mixture. The liquid's color immediately changed from a bright indigo to a light green color that shimmered almost as brightly as his battleaxes did.

Barret then grabbed another clay mold that had an imprint of a longsword that was about four feet long in length from hilt to the very edge of where the blade would be. He then carefully picked up the first clay pot with the hot red liquid and slowly poured it into the clay mold until it reached about half of the way full. After that Barret grabbed the pot with the light green liquid and did the same as he had before until finally the mold was completely full. Barret gave it quick stir with a large iron stick before putting the mold into the water where another large blast of steam erupted from the water and he coughed violently just like last time.

About ten minutes later Barret pulled out the mold and set it on the steel table and was amazed at the beauty of the final product. The longsword was glittering bright green with a spiral of gleaming silver as the hilt of the blade. Of course he wasn't surprised that the hilt was made with out his forging work because whenever dragon weapons were crafted they magically were able to make themselves with little work needed.

Barret was about to start pulling out his twin battleaxes from the molds when suddenly the door to the furnace room slammed open and he immediately jumped in surprise. He whipped around to sigh as he saw Flora standing in the door way of the furnace room.

"Hey," Barret stated as he set down his metal tongs and slipped off his leather gloves.

"Hey," Flora answered as she slowly walked over to Barret. "How's it going?"

"Take a look for yourself," Barret answered as he pointed over to the molds.

Flora approached the molds and gasped as she gazed at the beauty of the longsword that glimmered even brighter when Flora was in it's presence.

"Wow I guess the sword has already chosen you as its master," Barret stated as he leaned over Flora's shoulder and gazed intently at the glimmering sword.

"Chosen?" Flora asked in question as she looked at Barret like he was out of his mind.

"Yep, weapons crafted from dragon's hides magically make themselves into whatever design they choose and never break or blunt after sharpened. However the weapon itself gains a sort of spirit that chooses it's wielder after being forged. If a person who wields the weapon is not chosen to be its master then the weapon will act just like a normal sword would. However when a person who is chosen to be its master wields them then they gain amazing abilities and share their strength with their masters."

Flora then cautiously touched the blade gently and she suddenly felt a shock of warmth and power flow through her entire body. She gasped in awe and she could tell that Barret was smiling at her with pride.

"You feel it don't you?" Barret stated as Flora shook a bit when she heard his voice. Flora then nodded in agreement and then she started hearing a low whisper as though the wind itself was speaking to her.

"What's the blade's name? It is trying to tell you so listen carefully."

Flora closed her eyes as she concentrated more on the mysterious whispers that gently spoke to her.

"The name of this sword is The Blade of Royal Roses."

Immediately a wave of wisdom surged through Flora's body as she smiled at finding the blade's name. She felt as though everything in the world could finally made sense and she could feel the voices of nature speak to her from the very air. She then retracted her hand from the blade and the surges of power, warmth, and wisdom soon washed away from her as the whispers of nature soon died away.

"So how did it feel?" Barret asked as Flora slowly turned toward him.

"Amazing," Flora answered. "It felt like all living plant things were calling to me in one powerful wave trying to summon me."

"Wow now that is quiet interesting," Barret mumbled.

"What about you? Do you know your dragon axe's name?"

Barret frowned at Flora's statement and he then scratched his head as he spoke. "The funny thing is I can feel the coursing power that they give me when I touch them but the whispers are in some sort of weird dead language that I can't translate."

Flora then frowned just like Barret did but he patted his hand on her should and smiled warmly to her. "Don't worry about it I am pretty sure I'll figure it out eventually."

"Okay then. So about how long until you can start sharpening them?"

"About six hours from now," Barret replied. "You have to wait awhile for the metals to finalize fusing with the dragon scales or else they will break apart into pieces."

Flora smiled and started to nod until Tails immediately burst into the room and Barret immediately looked at Tails with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it Tails?"

"Barret, Flora, come quick we are about to start planning an escape," Tails answered as he panted a few times.

Barret and Flora immediately looked at each other before running out the door with Tails and locking the furnace room so no one could sneak in and take their newly crafted weapons.

* * *

Me: There you go guys a nice moderately long chapter. Also HURRAH! FOR SONAMY! XD

Sonic: So much kissing.

Amy: Sonikku! *grabs Sonic and kisses him again*

Me: Hehehe well there is another chapter for you all. The next chapter will be up in 2 weeks so be ready for it. PLZ REVIEW!


	15. The Escape Plan

Me: Welcome back to another chapter of Fighting for Survival.

Sonic: Erg you were just so busy.

Me: Look I hate my last writing okay?

Sonic: Then why did you write it?

Me: Because a lot of people were emailing me to write one.

Sonic: How many?

Me: About 70 messages a day.

Sonic: o.0

Me: Yeah. Anyways here is another chapter.

As Barret and Flora entered the nearly abandoned main common's room that connected to most rooms they spied Shadow sitting on a baggy recliner, Rouge was sitting next to him on a recliner that looked about the same. Tails was busy carrying a small table in the middle of the room so Flora and Barret sat on the only sofa that smelled like rotten food as they scrunched their noses as they sat down. Soon Tails finished setting the table in the room and he looked around at everyone in the room as he scratched his head.

"Okay where is Sonic and Amy," Tails asked as he took another look around the room.

"They said they would be here."

Soon one of the doors cracked open and soon the two absent hedgehogs' heads poked out. Tails, Rouge and Shadow stared at Sonic and Amy's messed up looks and everyone's jaws dropped to the floor except Shadow who had an irritated look.

"Why don't you both come in?" Tails asked as he looked at the ground.

Amy then looked up at Sonic and he whispered into her ear and she nodded to him. "No thanks," Amy answered as now Tails started looking at them again.

"Why not?" Tails asked.

"Because we don't feel like it," Sonic answered in an irritated tone.

"Or is it because you knocked her up!" Shadow burst out loud and Amy blushed savagely and Sonic gave Shadow a look as though he was out of his mind.

"No all we did was make out and reaffirming our love," Sonic answered as Tails and Rouge looked at Sonic and Amy with disbelief.

"Then why don't you both come out!" Shadow erupted as everyone turned to Sonic as he looked down at the ground for a moment.

"Because I don't want you all to see me in only my underwear," Amy answered as she blushed feverishly.

Amy's comment subsided all of the questions and accusations as the room quieted from Shadow's rude questions.

"So lets get this started then," Tails announced as he pulled out a map and everyone scrambled to get a better look except Sonic and Amy.

"This is a blueprint of the entire ship courtesy of Cream," Tails announced as everyone nodded in understanding. "Anyways according to Cream the ship will be stopping for fuel back at the home planet in two weeks."

Barret frowned at hearing this.

"You see I have been making this," Tails stated as he pulled out a small ball that was bleeping and blinking with different lights. "This is an EMP I made from the scraps that I stole from my fights. On the day we are close to the home world I will activate this baby and all security, computers, and electrical functions operating in one thousand kilometers will disable for about three hours.

Tails then pointed on the blueprint and smirked in confidence. " If I can get to the engine room I can override the system and make this craft unable to fly for the rest of its life, that way this stupid fighting enslavement will be ended."

"I doubt that will happen," Barret interrupted as everyone turned their attention on him. "Raviel has the resources to easily make another one of theses in only a few years so you would only be stalling his plans."

"I know that," Tails answered as he pointed on the blueprint again. "During this time we will have to split up into three different groups after the EMP is activated. Group one will be me and Cream infiltrating the engine room. Group two will be Amy, Barret, Shadow, Flora, Rouge, and Omega who will acquire and secure escape pods. Group three will be Sonic and Ashtin who will go after Raviel.

"No."

Everyone turned again to Barret who had an irritated look on his face.

"Why?" Tails asked. "The plan is perfect."

"Oh it is but I should be the one to fight Raviel," Barret answered.

"Sorry big boy but leave this to me," Sonic answered in a cocky tone to Barret.

Barret then stood up and eyeballed Sonic as he said, "I should be the one to kill my father because he is the one who put me in this rotten place."

Sonic was about to speak out when he closed his mouth and nodded in agreement. "Okay fine I guess this is a personal issue."

"I am going with you Barret," Flora answered as she wrapped her arm around his and pressed her body close to his. "If I know anything is that Livvy will be there and I need to speak with her."

"Okay I understand." Barret answered as he nodded slowly.

"Well if that is all the arguing we have do you all agree?"

Shadow grunted while everyone else nodded or said "Yeah".

"Great so then in two weeks we will meet back here before we execute our plan at about noon so rest up and stay alive."

With that everyone parted their separate ways until only Sonic and Amy still stood at the doorway and Amy looked up at Sonic in a sexy way.

"Ready for round two?" Amy asked as her hands started caressing Sonic's chest in a sexy fashion.

She didn't even need an answer as Sonic pulled her back into the room as she let out a fit of giggles before they resumed their intense caressing and making out.

-One Hour Later-

Barret frowned again as he gripped the handles of his dragon scale axes. The whispers that he heard were speaking in random gibberish to him as he closed his eyes and placed the axes down at the headache he was getting from the sounds.

He then felt soft hands massaging his tense shoulders as he smiled warmly at the new feeling. He slumped into a nearby chair in his room as he let out a sigh in happiness that the hands were still working on his shoulders. He slowly looked up and smiled at the bright happy face of Flora as he smiled back at her warmly.

"You seemed a bit stressed," Flora answered in a tone that sounded angelic to Barret.

"You were right as always," Barret answered as he placed one of his hands on Flora's hand.

"Is it the axes again?" Flora asked as she slowly stopped massaging Barret.

"Yeah I just can't figure it out," he answered as he sighed afterward.

"Maybe you need something to take it off your mind," Flora spoke sweetly.

"Like what?"

Flora then slowly leaded her mouth close to Barret's ear and slowly sucked on his earlobe a bit which rewarded her with Barret blushing hard. Once she released her lips from his earlobe she licked the outside of his ear once before she whispered in a seductive tone, "I might be able to do something."

Then in one slow fluid movement Flora slipped around the chair and softly sat on Barret's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled sweetly at Barret's brightly red flustered face and she slowly inched closer to him. Soon their bodies were pressed warmly together with no open air between them. Flora then wrapped her lips around Barret's lower lips and slowly suckled it as Barret moaned a bit. She then wrapped her slender legs around Barret's body and slowly released her lips on Barret's lower lip and smiled even more warmly at him. Then both of their mouths inched closer and closer as their eyes slowly started to close. Then when their lips lightly brushed against each other before they slowly mashed their lips against one another. Barret soon wrapped his arms around Flora's slender waist delicately and slowly started to put deeper passion into the kiss. Flora meanwhile giggled inwardly when she felt Barret's arms slowly wrap around her waist and she was very happy he did do so as she kissed back with the same amount of passion and love that Barret was giving to her. However soon she slowly let her tongue drift out of her mouth and tantalizingly lick Barret's lips in an attempt to drive him crazy and before she could react she could fell Barret's tongue lick her tongue and she blushed hard as he started to wrestle with her tongue. Soon he backws her tongue back into her mouth but his tongue slithered in as it followed its prey and then slowly started to swirl around her tongue as she reacted by lightly moaning.

They continued their making out for hours only stopping a few times to catch their breath before they went at it all over again. Once they finally felt exhaustion of their tongues surge through their bodies Barret collapsed back on to the chair but Flora collapsed on his body as she weakly smiled at Barret. She then inched her face close to Barret's exposed neck and she breathed on his neck with her hot sweet aroma breath. Barret shivered at just the tingling his neck felt by Flora's breath and he weakly wondered what she was going to do to him. The he suddenly gasped when he felt Flora's tongue slowly and shortly lick a small spot on his neck and he moaned lightly at this new surge of weakness that he felt surge over his body. He was now helpless to whatever Flora had in mind for her to torture him how she pleased.

Flora seemed to have noticed how Barret reacted and giggled a bit at her new found discovery. A warrior who faced death a thousand times over had a simple weakness of a tender neck and she would exploit it as much she could. She then slowly wrapped her warm lips around a small area of Barret's neck and slowly sucked on it with unrelenting force and Barret erupted in a loud moan. After a while of sucking Flora added her tongue to the torturment of the small area she already made bright read and slowly retracted her lips but let her tongue lick every inch of Barret's neck in a slow motion to drive Barret of the wall. Her moist tongue finally made one last tantalizingly lick before she retracted herself from Barret's neck and she giggled uncontrollably at Barret's bright red face.

"It looks like I found your one weakness," Flora sweetly stated as she snuggled as close as she could to Barret's neck and she gave it a short sweet kiss.

"Yeah I guess so," Barret answered as he chuckled a bit.

"So did I take your mind off your problems?" Flora asked as she pressed her face on Barret's neck.

"You always do," Barret hummed softly as he ran his fingers through Flora's quills in a loving fashion.

Suddenly the nearby television that hung on the ceiling turned on and Raviel's sinister face appeared with an irritated look on his face.

"Barret, you will be fighting in five minutes weaponless against your next challenger," Raviel stated as both Barret and Flora frowned at the new interruption to their closeness now. "May the almighty entity have mercy on your soul."

With that the television flickered off as Flora turned to Barret with a sad expression.

"Be careful," Flora stated before she lightly kissed Barret on his lips and he smiled back warmly.

"Don't worry I will," Barret answered as he helped Flora off of his body. "Besides in only two weeks we will be free and we can have anytime we want alone to continue what we were doing."

Flora blushed and giggled as she left the room with Barret following close behind her.

Me: And that is all for this chapter. 2000 words on the dot. =D

Sonic: Great for you.

Me: Yep and next chapter will be a LONG chapter trust me and it will be very surprising for some of you. Anyways please leave a review because the lack of reviews mean lack of my improvement on writing. =(

PLZ REVIEW!


	16. The Dragon is Awakened

Me: Welcome to another LONG chapter of Fighting for Survival.

Sonic: Yay.

Amy: *still snuggling with Sonic*

Me: You two are stuck together like you have been glued with forever glue.

Sonic: I know I just don't know why I can't get off of her.

Me: *holds up a bottle of forever glue*

Sonic: You didn't.

Me: I did you are together forever.

Sonic: I hate you.

Amy: And I love you. X3

Me: Okay lets get on with the story. Also if the text is in italics. _Like this_. Then it is a flashback.

As Barret walked to the center of the blood soaked arena he looked down at his hands and squeezed them in discomfort. It just didn't feel natural not gripping his trusty battle axes and in a way he felt naked. However of course he never was naked as he brushed off some excess dirt on his ripped up jeans and stamped his combat boots hard on the wasteland like ground to knock off some of the excess dirt from his boots. He then frowned as he realized how much of a disadvantage he would be in this next fight. The only thing he had to fight with was his newly found power of controlling lighting but yet he had no idea what limits he might have or even what he could do with it.

Barret then sighed as he put his leather gloved hands on his back as he stretched his back a bit at the strain on his back was starting to get to him. As Barret looked over to the fighter's spectator section he frowned when he noticed that Flora and Amy were nowhere to be found. Then he snapped his fingers as he remembered what Flora said before he left.

"_Barret," Flora stated as Barret started to stretch out his body in preparation for his upcoming battle._

"_Yeah," he answered as he turned his attention to his girlfriend._

"_I am going to miss a bit of your fight because I am going to help Amy out by making her a new dress," Flora answered as she sighed. "I wish I could see your entire fight though."_

_Barret then smiled as he then leaned in and kissed Flora's forehead lightly and he ran his hair through her almost silky feeling quills._

"_Hey don't worry about it," Barret replied as he stared deep into Flora's deep glistening aqua eyes. "She needs to get something on her or else nobody will keep their eyes off of her."_

"_Even you?" Flora answered as she raised her eyelid in a questioning look._

_Barret chuckled a bit before he caressed Flora's chin and then slowly raised her head so her gaze would meet his glistering light blue eyes and he smiled wider at her. He then softly kissed Flora's lips sensually and slowly broke the kiss in only five seconds and he then inched his mouth so close to Flora's ears that she flicked them once when she felt his hot breath splashing against her ears._

"_No," Barret whispered softly. "I already found a beautiful maiden that I have all to myself."_

_Flora giggled softly and wrapped her arms around Barret's neck. She then gave him a soft tender kiss on his lips as he returned the gesture and soon broke away as they released each other's grip on one another._

"_I gotta go," Flora sighed as she slipped out of Barret's warm embrace. "I'll see if I can check out the fight as soon as I can."_

_With that Barret's beautiful maiden left him with a warm smile on his face._

Barret smiled as he remembered that wonderful tender kiss as he looked up at the holographic sun as it hovered high above the arena. He could hear the stirring and muttering of many impatient spectators either getting to their seats or conversing with one another. Soon he would finally be a free man just like them and he would be with the love of his life with nothing in the way between them.

Barret then sat down on the hot blood soaked ground as he frowned now at the amount of time he was waiting. He wanted to hurry up and end the battle already so he could get back to more important matters at hand. He slowly closed his eyes and imagined his love wrapping her delicate arms around him as he does the same. All he wanted was to be with her right now as he let out a deep sigh at the absence of his love.

Suddenly he felt a small rumble of the ground and he quickly opened his eyes and he stood up as all the spectators seemed to have noticed as they gathered into their seats and instantly silenced.

Barret frowned as he still did not see the source of the rumbling as he squinted his eyes as he looked at the pitch black corridor that the steel gate was protecting.

Then he looked up and wiggled his nose as he saw his father, mother, and evil advisor Livvy smiling at him wickedly.

"So how are you doing my son?" Raviel stated in a hideous tone that nearly made Barret want to let out his guts on the spot.

"Busy," Barret replied as he turned away from his father. "Also frankly irritated as well, I was busy doing something more important than fighting so if you be so kind as to let me get back to it."

Raviel snorted at Barret's wise ass remark as he took a deep breath to calm down. "I am afraid that is not how things are going to work," Raviel replied. "For you see you have been a pain in my side for so long all these years."

"I am flattered," Barret answered.

"Still no matter what I do you just won't give up will you?"

"Never will," Barret answered again.

"You are worst than a cockroach that just won't die!" Raviel roared as his temper was starting to boil over. "No matter what I throw at you somehow survive!"

"Maybe you should give up before you hurt yourself," Barret answered.

Barret's words broke the last strand of tolerance for Raviel for the next moment he was yelling at the top of his lungs and his face was completely red.

"You think this is a game for you! Your life is in my hands you arrogant kid! When you die I am going to love it when you are weak and you are defenseless for the last moments of your life begging me to spare it!"

"You have to kill me first."

"Oh and this is where you finally will die my dear son," Raviel spat. "After you die I am going to then kill that pig that you so desperately love because of your death."

As Barret heard the Raviel's statement his anger was boiling over. He was normally good with controlling his temper but Raviel had hit the one thing that would break Barret into all out rage.

The next second later Barret clenched his fist so hard that a little blood started trickling down his fist and his eyes were strained with rage and fury. He then thrusted his arm right in the direction of Raviel and a large surge of lightning blasted from his hand and struck right at Raviel's head if it not had been that he ducked to dodge the bolt of energy. Then Raviel carefully looked over the edge of his platform as Livvy and his wife also had ducked to dodge the bolt of lighting.

"You can insult me, you can try to kill me," Barret murmured in a rageful tone. "BUT YOU NEVER EVER INSULT OR THREATEN FLORA!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Raviel rose back to his feet he immediately snickered at the furious face that Barret had all over his face. Oh how the tables have turned on his son as he snapped his fingers and the sound that erupted from them echoed all around the stadium.

"Then die in honor my son," Raviel answered as the ground shook more violently. Suddenly the steel gate burst off its hinges and Barret quickly dove to the side as he barely dodged the incoming projectile.

Barret whirled around and looked in terror at the beast that was erupting from the depths of hell. A large towering mass of steel armor emerged from the darkness and as he looked up upon the towering metal giant he felt an odd pressure in the air.

Then the helmet of the heap of armor separated revealing a greed squid-like reptilian face that utterly disgusted him to look at.

"You see Barret," roared Raviel as he smirked evilly, "You cannot win against my lovely new beast. You stand before the juggernaut of the Mantid race. They are a primitive race that are giants of war and difficult to take down. Also they have an annoying ability that they secret a aroma that attacks your nerves and muscles making them work twice as hard to do the simplest things."

Barret's growled as he knew exactly what he was fighting. Yes the one hardest thing in the universe to take down alone as he readied himself for the next attack. If he had his axes with him it would be a synch to take down this guy but without them he was in deep trouble.

Then the monstrosity reached behind its armor and pulled out a skyscraper sized blade and immediately swung it with incredible force at Barret. However Barret quickly leaped to the side as the sword came with in inches of colliding with him.

However as Barret landed he grunted as he felt his legs land like a block of lead. His entire body felt like it weighed a ton and his legs could just barely move him. As he looked up his eyes widened as again the same blade came hurling at him and he quickly dodged it again.

After a few minutes of dodging the crazy swinging of the berserker fatigue started to submerge Barret's body as his legs shook violently. He panted and wheezed as the dry atmosphere nearly made him choke up blood just from the lack of humidity. As he weakly looked up at the towering metal giant he finally decided it was his time to fight back.

Barret bended his knees and readied himself as the beast swung its over sized sword at Barret again. This time he leaped at the last second and landed right on top of the monster's blade. Barret then ran up the blade as it started to tilt back into the air but Barret quickened his pace till he was right in the face of the beast. Barret then summoned everything he had as he summoned a colossal sized ball of lighting from thin air and slammed it right into the Mantid's face. After a minute Barret fell from the body of the Mantid and landed hard on the desert ground as all his energy was gone from his body.

When he landed he weakly looked up at the Mantid as it still stood still not moving an inch since it took Barret's attack. Barret had got to his feet slowly and he held his breath hoping and praying that his attack was able to either kill the giant or paralyze him long enough so everyone believed it to be dead.

However when the Mantid shrugged just barely Barret's heart fell. It survived and somehow was still moving. He cursed himself as he desperately tried to move his body but it felt like he was trying to move a ton of nails as they punctured his muscles.

As he looked up at the Mantid it slowly moved toward him as he looked at the giant in fear. He was dead. Everyone in the stadium seemed to know the predicament he was in because everyone was yelling, "KILL HIM!"

As he heard the screaming of the blood crazed spectators he cursed himself as he desperately tried to move.

"Move legs! Move damn it!" Barret yelled at himself as he failed to fight off the pain that was throbbing through out his body. He gazed up at the Mantid as it rose its blade high above Barret as he desperately looked down at the ground with horror. This was it. This was the end of his streak. He cursed himself as he looked over to the fighter's section and tears started to swell up in his eyes as he looked at the horrified look of his true love.

Everyone else seemed not to know that he was about to die but her. She would understand him even in death and he pounded the ground in frustration. He thought he was strong enough, brave enough, and loving enough to protect Flora for all eternity but he was wrong. As Barret felt time seemed to slow down he desperately wanted a solution to save his life. Not for himself but for the one he loved with all his heart and spirit. He would do anything even sell his soul to hell to protect her right now. Then it happened.

Suddenly Barret found himself drifting in white oblivion as he sailed through the unknown. He had no feeling of pain as he continued to fall or any feeling in that matter. As Barret began to believe he was truly dead he suddenly found himself standing on an invisible barrier as he saw a figure of a dragon materialize in front of him. He smiled as Erilan's body slowly finished materializing in front of him with a concerned face.

"Barret, I have summoned you for the most important of matters to discuss," Erilan answered as his tail swayed left and right.

"Am I dead?" Barret asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"No, I have stopped time in order to speak with you," Erilan answered.

"What about?" Barret asked.

"You see we both know that in your current state you cannot defeat the Mantid. However it is imperative that you survive and find out the truth of your origins."

"But how can you help me?" Barret answered. "You're dead."

"True I am not of the living world anymore but there is a way how I can help you if I am correct about you."

"Then what is it?" Barret asked as he was starting to get impatient.

"The method is dangerous, if I am wrong you will die, but if I am correct your life will change forever and you will be thrown into an ordeal I am not sure if you are ready for."

"Listen I don't care if I have to go through the depths of hell because of this," Barret answered. "However as long as I can protect the one's I love then I will give up my very soul for that reason."

Erilan then smiled. "That is what I was hoping you would say Barret. Now I am going to awaken the power that has been dormant inside of you since you were born and by doing so you will inherit a quest of great importance and danger by Raviel. However your past and your true memories will finally come to you soon so you may finally understand yourself."

Barret was still confused but he nodded in agreement. Then Erilan stretched his neck out and breathed on Barret as a tingling feeling surged through his entire body.

Suddenly a flash of light hit Barret and he was back looking directly at the Mantid. He was still weak and could not move as the Mantid's blade slowly came down upon Barret. However a surge of blue light erupted from Barret's feet and then all of a sudden a large blue crystal erupted from the ground and encased Barret. The Mantid's sword hammered the crystal's shell yet the attack never dented or even left a scratch on the impregnable barrier.

Everyone stood in shock except for Flora who's eyes doubled in size as she sensed what was happening in that crystal. Something was changing Barret and she felt an incredible power radiating from that crystal.

Suddenly a loud shattering sound erupted from the crystal as a pair of orange scaly arms with sharp claws bashed through the crystal like it was an egg. Then a pair of bloodstained crimson wings shattered through the crystal as well as they must have been at least ten to twelve feet long. Then in an instant the entire crystal shattered and everyone stared in awe at what was remaining. There standing was Barret with crystal spikes trailing up his back, his tail had grown in triple size from normal, his skin was scaley, and finally his eyes were yellow and shaped like a reptile. As the red wings moved slightly from his back everyone realized something. Barret was now part dragon.

Me: Bum Ba Bum……

Sonic: Cliffhanger.

Me: Yeap

Sonic: I am so confused.

Me: Your face is confused. XD

Sonic: AND GET AMY OFF OF ME! PLZ! );

Amy: Never.

Me: Anyways leave a review and be on the look out for the next chapter okay.

See ya.


	17. Truth Finally Revealed

Me: Hey guys another chapter is up.

Sonic: I think they already know that.

Me: Oh shut up or I will sick Amy on you.

Sonic: You already have dude and we are still stuck together.

Amy: X3

Me: You better get used to it.

Sonic: I might already be.

Me and Amy: 0.0

Amy: Sonikku is actually starting to fall in love with me. X3

Me: Well anyways read on readers and I will see you at the end of this chapter.

* * *

The arena was dead silent. Not a word or cough erupted as the spectators continued to look at the figure that just changed in front of them. The scaly dragon hedgehog hybrid that was Barret still stood in the middle of the arena facing the towering Mantid juggernaut. Barret had closed his recently reptilian like eyes after his transformation was complete and the shrapnel of the crystal barrier were scattered around the battlefield.

Then almost suddenly Barret opened his eyes as they change color again to a host amber color and in an instant he disappeared. The spectators were in shock and the Mantid was waving its enormous blade as it scanned the arena looking for its target. Then a loud beastly roar erupted from the stadium and it shook the ground with its might. The next moment later the Mantid screeched in pain as it grabbed its side and gazed in utter terror. A large chunk of his very body was cut clean off by something that had the force to cut through not only six inches of diamond plated armor but also the tough metal plated skin of the Mantid. Green bubbling blood spilled from the wound like a waterfall and as the Mantid tried to cover his wound with its enormous hand. However as soon as it did it screamed again as another chunk of his body was cut off by an invisible force. Then out of nowhere Barret reappeared in front of the Mantid's face as he hovered in the air like he commanded it. His body was slightly drenched with the green blood of the Mantid but with one quick movement of his wings the blood flung off of him and onto the already blood-stained wasteland of the arena.

Barret then let out another deafening roar as he raised his arms and wings ups. He then pumped them back to their original positions with force and immediately his entire body became engulfed in flames. Flora covered her mouth in shock as she worried whether or not her love had hurt himself or not but that concern quickly died when Barret started to raise his wings again. However this time Barret kicked off of an invisible wall of air and blasted right at the Mantid as he spun his body so fast that he looked like a blurred top. Then the moment he slammed into the Mantid's torso it screamed in pain as Barret then pushed off its body and the flames that surrounded his body died out. To everyone's amazement a small crack in the Mantid's diamond armor formed from Barret's tackle and in almost no time the crack had crept over the entire suit of armor. Then a loud shattering sound echoed in the arena as the diamond platted armor fell in pieces and revealed the green metal skinned giant Mantid. As Barret roared in victory the Mantid shrieked in fear at the loss of its armor and it cowered against the walls of the arena in fear of what Barret might do next.

Barret sensed the Mantid's fear as he roared again as the Mantid shook violently in response to it. He then landed on the ground and crouched as his wings then rose and formed a large circle of air between Barret's body and his wings. Then from out of nowhere a small ball of magma began to form in the space between Barret's body and his wings. Slowly it began to grow until it was the complete size of the hole and small bits of the magma spitted out from the large mass that it originated from.

"Blaze Cannon!" Barret erupted in an animalistic, blood curdling roar and the mass of magma blasted through the air. The ball of magma hammered into the Mantid as it screeched in pain as its body started to disintegrate into ashes. Once the beast's body was gone silent ensued in the arena until Barret broke it with a loud roar in victory. It was a long roar at the start but soon the roar turned into screams of pain from Barret as his tail started to shrink back into its normal state and his scales started to fold back on his body. To Barret it felt like his entire body was being shredded as all of his new features returned to his body. The worst pain of all was his teeth and claws that retreated back into his body that felt like all of his teeth and claws were being slowly pulled out instead of going back in. Finally all that left remaining were his wings but Barret didn't know if he could take the back splintering pain of reverting to his normal form but thankfully his wings only shrunk in size a little bit but still looked like they could easily carry him and a few passengers.

Finally Barret fell to the ground and laid there in relief of the absence of the extreme pain. However soon he remembered what he had just turned into. A monster. He quickly got to his feet and ran out of the arena to his cell and locked it tight as he sat on his makeshift bed.

However soon a knock on his door erupted and Flora came inside of his room. Barret immediately backed away from Flora as far as he could until his back was against the wall as he shook his head violently.

"Stay away from me," he bellowed between the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

"Barret I-," Flora started to answer in a caring tone but Barret quickly interrupted her.

"Get away from me!" Barret roared as he tried to run to his cell door and get away from Flora but she quickly grabbed Barret around his waist. She then twirled Barret to the ground and quickly pinned him down by holding down his arms and pressing her body onto Barret's body. Barret started to try freeing himself from Flora's pin by flailing his body around and squirm free but Flora held him strong. As Barret was about to roar again it was quickly muffled to his astonishment by Flora who smashed her lips onto his and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss that left him feeling weak. Flora's tongue flickered around Barret's as a muffled moan erupted from him and she quickly ended the longing kiss when she felt some of Barret's blood that was dripping from his gums because of his recent transformation.

"Why?" Barred asked as he shut his eyes as tears rolled down from his eyes. "Why do you still kiss me like that?"

"Because I love you," Flora spoke softly as she planted another soft kiss on Barret's lips.

"But why?" Barret asked again as more tears poured down his face. "Why do you still love me even though I turned into a monster?"

"Because even if you changed on the outside I fell in love with you," Flora answered in a sweet calming tone. " I don't care even if you turned into a mindless monster because I will still be in love with you."

Flora then released Barret and he quickly stood with Flora's help. He then wrapped his arms around Flora as she did the same and ran her soft hands through Barret's quills as she told him that everything was alright. It was a warm soothing hug that made Barret's tears stop and slowly his wings wrapped around Flora protectively as she smiled at the new fragile feeling of Barret's wings.

Soon the lovers released each other and smiled at one another as they kissed each other softly before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

However Flora awoke in Barret's arms an hour later as she was awoken by Barret who was fidgeting and whimpering in his sleep. Flora soon poked Barret and he awoke as he looked at his girlfriend in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Barret asked as he looked at Flora with concern.

"You were having anther nightmare weren't you?" Flora asked as Barret looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?" Barret asked.

"You were whimpering in your sleep," Flora answered. "You have been doing it for a while now."

Barret stayed silent for a few minutes until he spoke up.

"I have been having this dream since we beat Erilan," Barret answered in a direct tone. "Normally I would ignore these type of things but this dream it feels…" Barret stopped in mid-sentence as he gripped his head and winced in pain a bit before he continued. "It feels so familiar almost like it is more than just a simple dream. However I can't understand why it feels like that."

"Do you want me to help?" Flora asked in concern.

"I don't know if you can," Barret answered.

"I can if you let me," Flora answered. "Let me inside of your mind and I might be able to help."

"You can do that?" Barret asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," Flora answered. "Do you want me to?"

Barret stayed silent for a moment but soon nodded as Flora smiled and delicately placed her hand on Barret's forehead. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then started chanting mysterious words under her breath. Then all of a sudden Flora collapsed in Barret's arms as she entered his mind.

~Inside Barret's Mind~

There was a bright white flash that blinded Flora for a moment as she felt her conscious leave her body but slowly her vision cleared as she stood in a white hollow room. She examined the dull empty room closely until a figure started to form from out of nowhere. She smiled as the form came into view and it looked exactly like Barret without his wings.

"Welcome my love," Barret spoke softly as he smiled softly at Flora and she did the same. "I never thought we would get close enough to share minds," Barret stated as he chuckled a bit at his little joke. "Still I guess I should show you my dream huh?" Barret answered as Flora nodded in agreement.

Barret then disappeared in an instant but then reappeared beside Flora the next moment. He then waved his hand in front of his guest and soon the surroundings of the blank white room dissolved. A mixture colors then swirled around Flora and then spun around so fast that she thought she was going to be sick soon. Thankfully though the speed the colors swirled slowed and the scene changed to the burning village of Barret's dream.

Flora took a long look at her surroundings of the burning village and all she saw was a smoke filled sky, buildings either on fire or completely destroyed, and an assortment of different species both men and women laying on the ground covered in blood. The smell of the village was a mixture of the smells of dead bodies, burning wood, ashes in the air, and hot metal that was caught in the fire made Flora wish for that moment in time that she had no nose at all.

"Come on," Barret stated as he walked down the blood stained road so she quickly followed.

As they came up to the event that haunted Barret in his sleep for the last few months Flora watched quietly as she watched the sickening and heart wrenching event.

(see Barret's Dream chapter to see what happens)

As Raviel was about to behead the innocent dragon maiden both Flora and Barret quickly turned around as they could not stomach to see the end of the maiden. After that time stopped and Barret gazed at Flora as she looked back.

"That is it," Barret murmured as the scenery slowly faded away and the white room slowly reformed.

"Every time I dream of that nightmare I always get the feeling that there is something more to it than it looks. But no matter what I do or how much I examine it I get nothing."

Flora was silent as she looked at Barret deeply then she closed her eyes before she spoke. "Barret you are right there is something more to that dream than you realize. However ever since I entered your mind I sensed this dark but weak presence that seems to be trying to block me out."

"Really?" Barret murmured as he looked at Flora with a confused look.

"Yes and I think I know what it is," Flora answered as she waved her hand and the white room again disappeared. However this time a black fog erupted from the walls and Barret gripped his head as he hissed in pain as he started to twitch violently. Then he disappeared as Flora looked up as the dark fog started to surround her.

"Just as I thought," Flora uttered as she then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Flora then started to utter another set of mysterious words as the fog started to envelope her body but as soon as it touch Flora's skin she immediately exploded with a blinding radiant light as a blood curdling scream erupted from the abyss. The dark fog slowly started to burn away until nothing was left but the white room again but the dark presence that Flora felt was purged away from Barret's mind.

Soon Flora opened her eyes and a figure slowly materialized in front of her and she smiled as the figure became clear that it was Barret.

"What did you do?" Barret asked as he gripped his head and winced in pain.

"Barret, your mind was cursed," Flora answered as Barret looked at Flora like she was out of her mind. "The curse that was set on you is an evil and dangerous curse that latches on the holders mind and purges their memories. The curse than replaces those memories with false ones but if one were to ever try and purge the curse it would kill the host at a moments notice."

"Then if that is true why am I not dead?" Barret asked as he gripped his head harder.

"Because the curse has somehow been weakened enough so I could purge it without hurting you," Flora answered as she placed her hand softly on Barret's left shoulder.

"It was probably Erilan then," Barret answered as he winced again in pain. "He must have weakened the curse when he fused his soul in my body."

"I thought he did," Flora answered as she smiled at Barret. "He is a good friend."

"So now what?" Barret asked as he clutched his head even harder. "And why is my head hurting so much?"

"Because the curse has left all of your real memories are pouring into your mind and you are being overwhelmed because those false memories are still in your head," Flora answered. "You need to figure out which of your memories are real and which ones are false."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Barret growled in pain as his head felt like it was splitting in two.

"Concentrate," Flora spoke softly as she stroked Barret's quills lovingly as he now was kneeling by the pain he was experiencing. "I am right here Barret."

Barret was now howling in pain and the white walls of the room were now flashing in different colors at a fast pace and a mixture of loud sounds were screeching so loud that it was deafening.

Barret continued to howl in pain and tears were erupting from his eyes but Flora continued to help him stay in control. Barret then let out a last loud howl and then the flashing of colors of the room stopped in its tracks. The deafening sounds now stopped all there was but silence. Then Flora looked at the walls in astonishment as the frozen images on the walls started to crack slowly all over the room. Then a loud shattering sound echoed throughout the room as it the brilliant white color of the room took the place of the shattering colors that fell to the floor like glass and broke into small shrapnel. Then the glass slowly disintegrated and turned into a black mist that slowly rose to the ceiling and disappeared from visibility.

Then all of a sudden Barret's body erupted in a blinding light and Flora quickly covered her eyes as she stepped back from Barret. His body slowly rose into the air until it was about ten feet in the air and just hung right there for a few minutes. Then the light blasted away from Barret's body and the remaining light shoot out like shrapnel. Flora gazed up as she looked in shock at Barret. There he was awake, smiling, and he had his dragon wings the same size as they were when she left him in the real world. Barret smiled as he landed back to the floor gently and he immediately pulled Flora into a deep loving kiss that nearly knocked her out cold by the intensity of it. Barret then slowly broke the kiss and he then knelt in front of Flora.

"I am forever in your debt my love," Barret spoke in a soft tone. "It is because of you I truly remember everything now."

Barret then waved his hand as his nightmare reappeared and took over the setting of the white room. Barret then motioned Flora to follow him as she did and made their way back to the reason of the dream.

As they arrived at the scene of the heartbreaking tragedy Barret growled in anger as he flicked his hand and the dream's events stopped in time. He then made his way over to the dragon maiden that was holding the cloth that hid the precious thing that she wished to protect and he slowly moved the cloth and revealed what she kept dear to her heart. Barret then motioned Flora over to him and nodded in acceptance as Flora then looked down and gasped at what the dragon maiden was holding. It was a orange baby hedgehog that looked just like Barret and Flora immediately giggled.

"That is me," Barret answered as he smiled somewhat.

"You were a really cute baby," Flora answered as she smiled at the sleeping baby form of Barret.

"Yeah but this day will indeed haunt me forever," Barret answered as he growled under his breath.

"What happened?" Flora asked.

Barret then looked over to the red dragon maiden and he smiled sweetly at her.

"This is my real mom, Emila," Barret stated as a few stray tears dripped from his eyes. "She was a dragonmancer who fell in love with outsider of her species, my dad. Her clan that she lived with forbids any of their members from falling in love and marrying anyone who is not of dragonmancer descent. Yet she refused to listen to them and she fled from her clan at the age of twenty-three where she eloped with my father. She was a loving woman who was happy for a time with my father for more than twenty years. But then she got word that her clan was attacked by Raviel and she quickly went into hiding with my father. Then three years later I was born. For three months she taught me everything she knew about her clan, the dragonmancer history, and her life because of the powerful mental bonds dragonmancer parents have with their children. Then this was the day that Raviel got some info from someone from this village and he attacked. He killed my mom, imprisoned my dad before he was killed this year I think, and he was about to kill me before Urita found a chance to find an heir. You see Urita was unable to bear a child and Raviel was unable to impregnate anyone so there was no way that they could have a true blooded heir. So they took me and placed that curse that you removed from me the next day and slowly put in my false memories. There were many times that I refused to help my dad spread his evil tyranny across the kingdom and he brought the people to a time of chaos. Crime was high, people were being murdered left and right, and the economy was being driven into the ground. Then your sister came and helped persuade Raviel that he could expand his power to other worlds and then they built the arena. That was when I spoke up and opposed it and again Raviel renewed his curse on me before I was thrown in and imprisoned."

"What do you know about your dad?" Flora asked as she softly wrapped her hand around Barret's left forearm.

"My dad's name was Harold. He was gifted with the ability to control lightning like me but his is much stronger than mine. He was drafted into the previous king's army before Raviel took over. He served for two years as a general before the king was assassinated by Raviel and that is when his dark reign began. Harold was loyal to the crown but after six months of leading his men to slaughtering thousands of innocent people he went AWOL. He deserted his men and they soon did the same as him as he trudged on from town to town avoiding Raviel's forces that were hunting him down. Then at age twenty-six he meet my mom and he immediately fell in love with her. He knew that my mom was a dragonmancer after awhile but he still stood by her. However when he heard that her clan would not allow her to marry him he was about to leave her when she told him that she left her clan. He protected my mother for as long as he could to just about his dying breath but he failed in the end."

"He sounded like a heroic brave man," Flora answered as she gazed into the sapphire shimmering eyes of Harold that was frozen in time. "But why is it that your mom and dad look so young yet they are almost fifty years old?"

Barret grinned at Flora's question. "Dragonmancer families each have a generic trait that is traveled down their family tree and to those that the family marry and become close friends with others. My family's generic trait is extreme longevity and retaining youth. The oldest family member was seven hundred and eighty-two years old before he finally died and he looked like he was in his sixties at the time of his death."

"So there is a chance I could somehow get that trait?" Flora asked in a shy way as she hoped she didn't sound as though she was taking advantage of Barret.

Barret grinned and looked down at the love of his life. "I would put my very soul that you already have," Barret answered as he lovingly ran his hands through Flora's quills softly.

Flora then smiled before she answered. "If Destiny knew this then she would be insanely jealous."

Barret chuckled and sighed as he looked over at the frozen Raviel figure.

"I promise though now more than ever that I will defeat Raviel and avenge my parent's death," Barret answered as he held Flora close in a protective manner. "And when a dragonmancer makes a promise we keep it to death."

"And I promise that I will always be with you and always love you," Flora stated as she lightly kissed Barret on his lips.

"I promise I will always love you and that I will always be there to protect you," Barret replied as he kissed back lightly.

The lovers continued to kiss each other lovingly until finally Flora realized that she was still in Barret's mind so she slowly broke the love making and she waved goodbye to Barret's image as she left his mind and found herself snuggled up close next to Barret in the real world. He was looking down on his lover with a loving smile as his hands ran through Flora's quills in a loving way.

"Welcome back," Barret answered before Flora lightly kissed his lips.

"Its good to be back," Flora answered as she slowly broke the kiss.

"Maybe now I can finally have some good dreams," Barret answered as Flora snuggled up even tighter into Barret's body as she slowly closed her eyes. Barret then smiled and wrapped his wings around Flora in a both loving and protective embrace as his hand wrapped warmly around her waist. Soon fatigue set in and Barret fell into a calm happy sleep that was full of happy dreams with him and his love.

* * *

Me: Well there you all go a nice long 4k+ chapter. I hope this revealed a lot about Barret for you all.

Sonic: Yeah well can you please just leave me alone now?

Me: Why?

Sonic: Cause I want to be with my Rose.

Amy: X3

Me: Anyways please leave a review and the next chapter will be up when I can alright?

PLZ Review!


	18. A Little Too Cocky

Me: Not very eventful chapter but it is finished.

Sonic and Amy: *still making out*

Me: Geez you guys its been a week already and you still haven't stopped.

Sonic and Amy:*ignoring me*

Me: Whatever please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Barret smiled as he entered his makeshift blacksmith room as he sneezed when some stray ashes found their way into his nose. He then wiped his nose and then reached under the steel table until he found the handles of his battleaxes and Flora's new blade. As Barret stood back up he placed Flora's blade on the steel table while he gripped both of his battleaxes again in both of his hands. He whipped them around in a circular motion and smiled at the lightweight feeling of the axes. However Barret frowned as the familiar barrage of unknown words erupted in his mind just like the times before he had held the axes. This time however the words felt somehow more familiar to Barret as he closed his eyes to try and concentrate on the words.

"Hiss tandanta crevalu mistranta," the mysterious voice whispered lightly in Barret's mind as he slowly tried to grasp the meaning of the words that slowly repeated. "What could it mean? Why did it sound so familiar?" Barret constantly thought as he was starting to lose hope on translating the words. Then like someone finally flickered his mind on Barret immediately was hit by a wave of discovery. Now he knew why the words sounded so familiar.

"They are ancient Dragonian," Barret muttered as he now knew how to figure out the meaning of the words. He closed off his mind from the outside world and let only the words and his memories fill his mind. The memories of his mother's teaching as a baby were the only thing he had to remember his mother but her vast knowledge that she poured into his mind at birth had to have what he was looking for. He found nothing for a few minutes of searching until he found the entire well of knowledge of his ancestors. Then he applied the knowledge to the words that were still quietly whispering in his ear and slowly they came into clarity for him and he finally understood what it meant.

"The Axes of the Valiant Dragon," Barret whispered he felt a roar of power throbbed from the axes and surged into his body. He smiled as he felt the power and courage of his ancestors as a vast wealth of experience blanketed his mind. The power of his ancestors slowly took over Barret's body and he felt their guidance flow with every movement that he would make. Then Barret smiled as he placed the axes on the steel table next to the Blade of Royal Roses and the throbbing power soon died away from his body.

Barret then pulled up a chair and sat down upon it as he flicked his left hand. A small string of electricity erupted from Barret's pointing finger and he grabbed Flora's blade with his other hand as he brought the string of electricity upon the blade. Hot sparks erupted from the blade as the electricity came in contact with the metal and Barret slowly traced the electricity around the blade as it slowly sharpened the blade.

~6 hours later~

(With Ashtin)

The violet colored hedgehog was lying against the steel wall of the main prison chamber room with his eyes closed and small snores erupted from his mouth. His gleaming white blade was leaning against the wall right beside him and in his left hand laid a gleaming bright white emerald that shined like a bright star in space. Then Ashtin slowly opened his eyes and frowned when he spotted Sonic looking down upon him with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Ashtin asked as he tried to roll his body over and avert Sonic's gaze.

"You think he is here?" Sonic asked as he stepped in front of Ashtin's gaze as he gave Sonic an annoyed glare.

"If I thought he wasn't really here I wouldn't be here," Ashtin grumbled.

"Sorry I am just worried," Sonic answered as he sighed and sat down on the floor.

Ashtin chuckled a bit before he answered in a cocky tone. "You worried? Well that is a first."

"Look I am just concerned, Ashtin," Sonic stated. "What if we have to fight him before we can get out of this dump? I mean we got our butts handed to us when we hand the chaos emerald and your purest emerald last time. Also you had the most brilliant idea of converting almost all of your elemental powers into just two powerful ones."

"Hey that was my decision," Ashtin grunted as he growled under his breath.

"But seriously you choose only air and earth out of all of them? That seemed to be the stupidest thing ever!"

"Look," Ashtin growled as he grabbed Sonic and pulled him his face so close to his own that they were nearly touching. "It was my decision to do that okay? None of the other elements work on Zale except for those two elements. I might as well use what works on him then use what is useless on him." Ashtin then released Sonic from his grip and he quickly tried to close his eyes again.

"Look, Ashtin," Sonic stated as he rubbed his eyebrows in frustration. " I am just worried that if we do find Zale here he might target Amy and I really don't want to see her suffer because of me."

"Then we will follow our original plan then," Ashtin answered as he rubbed his nose. " I will fight Zale by myself then."

"You are still out of your mind to think you can beat him just by yourself!" Sonic nearly shouted in disbelief.

"I should be the one to kill him," Ashtin answered as he opened his eyes again. "He is my brother after all and I should be the one to kill him for all the things he has done to me."

"You shouldn't be letting revenge cloud your judgment on this," Sonic stated in a forceful tone.

"It isn't revenge that I have for Zale," Ashtin answered in a low tone. "But its compassion to free him from his mistake that drives me."

Then all was silent between Ashtin and Sonic as the conversation soon died and Sonic did not wish to prolong the arguing.

Finally the awkward silent broke as Ashtin sighed before he said, "Look right now I am just really worried about Rosella I mean for all I know she could be under siege by the remaining mechs. I just feel so-"

"Useless," Sonic answered as Ashtin looked at him and then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah pretty much."

"That's life for you," Sonic answered. "Sometimes you can't help everyone all the time."

"Yeah it's a hard lesson to go through," Ashtin answered as he sighed again. "Well anyways do you know if Amy finally got a new dress yet?"

Sonic shrugged at Ashtin's question before he responded. "No idea I haven't had a chance to ask her yet."

"That or someone has gotten cold feet," Ashtin answered before he chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Sonic answered in an annoyed tone.

"I think you are just trying to delay as long as possible because your afraid that she might not look as good looking as she does without her dress," Ashtin answered as he winked at Sonic in a cocky manner.

"Tha-that's not it at all!" Sonic erupted as a clear sign of a blush erupted from his cheeks.

"Whatever you say iron legs," Ashtin answered as he closed his eyes again to try and get back to sleep.

"You're so impossible to understand," Sonic answered as he scratched the back of his head and sighed in defeat.

Suddenly the television screen in the main room flickered on and Sonic quickly nudged Ashtin to wake up. Ashtin responded by giving Sonic a low threatening growl and opened his eyes slowly. Then Raviel's face appeared on the screen though you could easily tell that he must have been in the middle of a fight with his wife and Livvy because his face was extremely red with anger and his expression wasn't exactly pleasant in the slightest.

"Ashtin, Sonic, and Amy Rose you have been chosen to participate in a death match against one of my special servants," Raviel murmured in anger as he tapped his fingers on his desk in irritation. "Fight with anything you wish and try to survive."

With that the television flickered off and Ashtin leapt onto his feet in a joyful way with a big smirk on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sonic asked as he leapt onto his own feet himself.

"I can finally do something other than sleep now," Ashtin answered as his smirk became more visible. "I was getting bored just lying around all the time and I need to fight something before I get rusty."

"You just better hope we get out alive," Sonic muttered under his breath.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to go get?" Ashtin answered in an extremely cocky tone.

Sonic growled at Ashtin and then ran towards Amy's room to go get her as Ashtin chuckled at Sonic. Ashtin then swung his sword over his shoulder and gripped his white emerald tightly as he grinned at his upcoming fight.

"Man I am gonna love this," Ashtin muttered as he left in the direction of the arena.

* * *

Me: Well that was only 1.5k words but the next chapter will be a lot better. Plz review because each review helps my writing improve. (Next update on this story 2-3 weeks)


	19. Dark Carnage in the Arena

Me: Hey guys well the this update has finally happened so I am happy that I now will have time to finish this story soon and I will be able to finish up all my other unfinished ones.

Sonic: Oh good for you. Since you were to busy working at school and playing Call of Duty so much and begging people to help you in Halo 3 ODST to get that Endure achievement.

Me: *slaps Sonic in the back of his head*

Sonic: Oww what was that for.

Me: You didn't need to tell them about the ODST part.

Sonic: It's true though.

Me: Still the achievement is so hard to do. X_X I mean I can't find 3 other people to help me with it that are at least decent at the game.

Sonic: Oh shut up and give us the next chapter already.

Me: Fine. .

Ashtin took his first steps into the murder pit arena as Sonic and Amy were right on his tail as the iron gate behind them slammed down, blocking any chance of backing away from the up coming battle. Yet Ashtin could sense something wasn't right. The smell of the arena was filled with rotting flesh, blood, and sweat from the previous fighters. However there was something else in the air that flared up Ashitn's senses. Something evilly corrupt and bloodthirsty. He tightened his grip on his blade and his hidden Purest Emerald he kept closed up in his other hand. The emerald was his only chance of getting home to the one he truly loved.

Finally Ashtin, Amy, and Sonic looked up to see Raviel strode over the balcony that hovered high above the stadium.

"You know I am in a giving mood today," Raviel erupted in a corrupt and sinister tone that would have made everyone in the hearing radius have their hairs on the back of their necks stand up.

"My ass you are," Ashtin retorted as Sonic growled protectively as he wrapped his arms around Amy as she blushed at his action to protect her.

"I don't like this, Ashtin," Sonic growled as he now felt something was indeed wrong with Raviel's words.

"Is that how you thank me for your big reunion, Ashtin?" Raviel howled in laughter as Ashtin's pupils immediately shrunk in terror at Raviel's words.

"Reunion," Ashtin muttered as he looked down at the ground.

"You don't mean-."

Ashtin's comment was immediately silenced as the foul stench of corruption he smelled became more familiar. The smell started to mix with the stench of rotting flesh and it soon intensified into a smell that was so vile that it would have made Ashtin sick if he had not known what it was. He had smelled this odor before. The smell haunted him in his dreams as the nightmares of his past flooded in his mind. Images of dead bodies and blood-curdling screams filled his mind as Ashtin gripped his head and snarled in pain. Everywhere was death, destruction, and blood everywhere in his mind.

Finally Ashtin shook off the images of his mind that were still burning in pain as he snarled at Raviel.

"Sonic," Ashtin growled.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied as he tightened his protective embrace on Amy.

"Stay out of this fight," Ashtin snarled as Sonic realized what Ashtin meant.

"He is here isn't he," Sonic stated in horror as turned to his attention to Amy.

"Amy," Sonic snapped. "Whatever you do stay with me, alright?"

"Sonic what is going on?" Amy asked as she quivered in fear.

"Zale is here," Sonic muttered and suddenly the iron gate on the opposite side of the arena blasted off its hinges and rocketed right at the trio of hedgehogs. Ashtin quickly leapt out of the way with easy while Sonic pulled Amy close to his body and bolted out of the way before the projectile could slam right into them, ending their lives in an instant.

Then as Ashtin landed his quills stood up as a figure slowly crept out the darkness that concealed him in the corridor that he faced. Then his heart stopped as the figure came out of the corridor and his figure was fully revealed.

The creature's body was one that would stay in your nightmares and haunt you until the end of time. It was a black hedgehog but instead of fur around his body there was a black substance that surround his entire body except for his eyes and the substance would drip to the ground in large quantities but it there seemed to be an endless supply of the abyss colored substance. Then every moment the substance would come in contact with the ground it would eat through the blood stained sand and a smell of burning blood filled the stadium as some of the spectators hurled up their guts at the smell. The creature's blood-stained, crimson eyes looked like were piercing right through your body and were attacking your very soul itself.

Then the creature pulled out his weapon and as you stared at it looked like a weapon that came from the depths of hell itself. The blade was about six feet long and was at least two inches thick of whatever made up the blade. It was consumed just like its bearer with the same dripping black substance. Then if you looked closely you could see that the blade had a mouth and a pair of crazed white eyes. The blade then moved like it had a mind of its own as it swayed left and right. Then its jaws opened it howled so loud and so terrible it deafened everyone's ears and made their blood freeze. Then when the howl ended the blade thrashed around in its holder's hands as it grew impatient with waiting as it demanded for the flesh of its enemies.

"It's been awhile bro," the consumed hedgehog slurred in a skin crawling tone that made Ashtin growl in hate.

"What are you doing here, Zale?" Ashtin retorted as Zale showed his animalistic teeth that were stained in a bright crimson color just like his blade's teeth.

"Raviel presented me with a much easier way to quench my sword's thirst," Zale answered as he let out an evil laugh that echoed through the arena.

"Of course if I had your blood as well as your little slut back at home it should be satisfied for a long time."

Zale's insult sparked up Ashtin's rage as he gripped his blade tighter. Ashtin then sprinted as fast as he could toward Zale with his blade's edge pointed directly at Zale's heart. However before he was able to thrust into his brother's flesh his blade screamed and quickly snaked in front of his master as it caught Ashtin's blade.

Then before Ashtin could retaliate, Zale's blade snaked around Ashtin's left side and sunk its teeth into his body as Ashtin screamed in pain. Zale then laughed maniacally at his brother's pain as his blade then ripped off a large chunk of Ashtin's flesh from his body and greedily at it as Ashtin gripped his large wound in order to stop the pool of blood that was starting to flood from it.

"GRAAAAAAAA!" Zale's sword shrieked in happiness as it choked down the rest of Ashtin's flesh it was able to feed off of.

"It looks like my friend loves the taste of your blood," Zale responded insanely as he chuckled happily. "Don't worry my friend there will be more where that came from."

"Like hell there will," Ashtin managed to spit out as he gripped a large amount of sand and then slammed it into his wound before screaming again in pain. Then the sand slowly stuck to his body and magically covered his wound and slowly hardened into another skin that stopped the bleeding.

"I never liked it when you did that," Zale growled as the panting Ashtin finally stood tall though sweat streamed down his face like it was getting beaten by a waterfall. "It just makes it that much more difficult to kill you."

"Let's see if you can even do that," Ashtin growled back as he slammed his fist into the ground. Suddenly all the sand in the arena was whipped up into the air and Sonic immediately turned his back towards everyone with Amy right in his protective embrace as she closed her eyes in fear. Then suddenly the sand beneath their feet whipped up almost as though it was being guided by an absent wind and Amy immediately screamed in terror at this while Zale snarled in anger. He quickly ordered his blade to extend and try to take another feast on Ashtin as the sandstorm was still whipping up however, when the blade opened its jaw where Ashtin was before it growled in anger for it found nothing there.

"Come on out and fight me you coward!" Zale roared in rage as his blade whipped back into its normal size and it screamed with its master. All of a sudden Zale felt something sharp pierce his abyss colored body and he growled in pain as he whipped around to see his brother smirk at him with his blade inside his flesh before he disappeared again into the sandstorm. Zale's wound quickly was healed by the black substance that covered his body as it moved to the wound and filled it.

The next moment Zale winced in pain again as he felt Ashtin's blade pierce his defenses again from the left side this time and just as before he disappeared into the sandstorm again. After that Zale would become even more annoyed as every second went by as he was continually being ambushed by Ashtin's attacks again but before he could even retaliate Ashtin would disappear into the veil of sand. However during this constant beating Zale started to distinctly notice a faint pattern in Ashtin's attacks and he grinned sinisterly when he realized this.

Zale then randomly ordered his blade to attack his left side and it immediately lashed out with its metal blood-stained teeth bearing out in a hopeful attempt to catch its prey. Suddenly the blade felt a slight wind that it knew immediately was not the sandstorm and it then sunk in its teeth as it was quickly rewarded. Ashtin yelled out in pain as Zale's demon blade's jaw caught his left shoulder and it quickly ripped it out of his body with his flesh, blood, and bone.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Ashtin screamed in pain as he pulled his shoulder away from the demon blade's jaws and leaving almost all of his shoulder in its sinister mouth while his left arm barely hung on the small remaining flesh that kept it from disconnecting from his body. The sandstorm quickly died down and Ashtin grabbed more sand from the ground as he did the same to his last wound so soon the sand hardened in his left shoulder.

"Damn you," Ashtin weakly growled as the last of his shoulder was devoured by the demonic blade as it howled again in happiness because of its hunger for its prey was starting to be satisfied. Ashtin knees started to shake violently as he felt immense fatigue from not only his immense blood loss but also the strain of moving at high speed for a long period of time. His temperature was skyrocketing as the inside of his body was moving as it could to replace the lack of blood in his body. His vision was starting to blur and sweat was pouring down his face as pure rage started to cloud his mind.

"Come on brother," Zale hissed. "Make me enjoy killing you."

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ashtin bellowed as he lunged at Zale with his sword held strong before it came in contact with his brother's blade again. This time however Ashtin quickly and blindly started swinging his blade at high speeds which gave Zale no time to have his blade snake around his brother's defenses again. Yet Zale easily had the skill to fend Ashtin's blind fury with incredible ease. Sparks started to fly every time the swordsmen's blades came in contact with one another as each of them tried their best to parry their opponent's attacks and find an opening in their defenses. Still the sword duel raged on and every moment that flew by Ashtin's speed dropped, his fever got higher, and his body was screaming at him to stop.

Finally Zale saw his opportunity and parried Ashtin's thrust before slamming his elbow right into his brother's gut that sent him tumbling to the ground on his back. Zale then let his blade feast on Ashtin's back as it screeched in happiness before lunging at Ashtin's unprotected back and repeatedly took bites out of his flesh. Every time Ashtin felt Zale's blade take a chunk out of his back he screamed in unimaginable pain as he tried desperately to ward off the demented creature but he was too weak to do anything. Ashtin could feel his vision start to fade and his strength was quickly leaving him. If he didn't do anything soon he would die.

Ashtin then weakly pulled out his Purest Emerald and closed his eyes as he gripped it with all of his remaining strength. This was it. His last chance to live was to use his emerald.

Suddenly the Purest Emerald started to throb and glow bright as its light slowly engulfed Ashtin's body. Zale's blade screeched in horror at the light and returned to its master as he frowned at the light. Then the light disappeared and Ashtin was back on his feet. His fur was glowing bright white, his blade had again grown to its crazy large size, and his wounds were now all gone. Ashtin was reborn.

"So you want to fight me in that accursed light form, eh?" Zale hissed as he reached behind his back and pulled out his own emerald that looked just like Ashtin's but was colored pitch black and was radiating with a black mist. "Well then I guess I'll fight light with darkness."

Zale then slammed his emerald into his body and howled in a blood curdling laugh as his blade howled in happiness as it slowly grew to the size of Ashtin's blade. Then the blade's handle's morphed into black metal arms that were sharp enough to rip apart the sharpest materials in the galaxy. Then Zale's body was consumed by a black aura and his eyes turned as black as the depths of a bottomless pit of despair.

When the transformation ended Zale howled in laughter. "Lets finish this brother."

"Purest…" Ashtin bellowed as his right hand started to fill with a large surge of white energy and he sprinted towards Zale.

"Abyss…" Zale replied as his empty hand filled with a similar size ball of dark energy like his brother's and he lunged toward him. Sonic then quickly pushed Amy to the ground and quickly jumped on top of her as he braced both of them for what was going to happen next.

"Slam!" both of the brawler's yelled in unison as they slammed their balls of energy into each other. Suddenly the arena started to rumbled violently and a grey light enveloped the two brothers before it disappeared with its prisoners with it.

Me: And that is the end of this chapter people.

Sonic: Geez this chapter was so dang bloody and violent.

Me: What do you expect? A demented blade in one guys hand equals to massive carnage and blood thirst.

Sonic: Still it was kind of disturbing with it being a living sword and all.

Me: But what about that sword that you used in the Black Knight?

Sonic: Yeah that one was just annoying. This one is a freaking monster!

Me: True. Anyways leave a review guys and the next chapter will be up shortly.

Plz Review!


	20. My Birthday Gift is Freedom

Me: Alright here is the next chapter to this great story. =D

Sonic: *snoring*

Me: *slaps him upside the head and he falls to the ground*

Sonic: Oww dude. *rubs head*

Me: Don't do that again. .

Sonic: Fine.

Me: Alright lets get this going shall we? =D

* * *

The arena was silent, in utter disbelief. What exactly happened? Where were the two combatants that seemed to have been in a crazed battle with their souls on the line? They just disappeared. All that was left on the field were the two love-struck hedgehogs in a protective embrace that didn't satisfy the spectators' violence cravings. Some cruel trick of sorcery took their entertainment away with no dead combatant's decaying body on the blood-stained sands.

"Sonic," Amy cowered as she peeked her eyes from the protective cover of the blue hedgehogs shoulder to gaze at the black stained sand that seemed to have scorched from the spell that took Zale and Ashtin away in an instant. "What happened?"

Sonic remained silent for a moment as he too turned his away to gaze at the battle sight that was now silent of struggle now before he answered the female's question. "The power from Ashtin's Purest Emerald and Zale's Corrupt Emerald when they impacted each other induced them to use Chaos Control. It's like the unstable power of light and dark slamming into each other which creates unbalance or chaos."

"So where are they?" Amy asked as weakened her embrace on the blue speedster.

Sonic only shrugged before answering, "Who knows? They could be anywhere in the galaxy."

Suddenly the ship rumbled violently and Amy immediately shrieked as she gripped her lover tight as the audience screamed in terror as many of them were tossed out of their seats like toys. Then the few lights that illuminated the arena went out and you could the yelling of Raviel and his wife asking what was happening.

Sonic then grinned and whispered into Amy's ear, "It looks like Tails got our get out of jail card early."

Amy smiled and broke her embrace with the blue lightning before she summoned her hammer out of thin air. "Then let's bash our way out."

* * *

(Four minutes earlier inside the main cells)

Tails sighed as he gazed at the small EMP bomb that he created for the thousandth time today. No matter how many times he checked the charge status it still read '78% charged for acceptable power for programmed task'.

The yellow vixen then started pacing back and forth across the empty prisoner commons with both shear boredom and impenitence written all over his face. Thoughts rushed into his head like, "Did I make the bomb have enough of a power capacity?" or "Did I calculate the frequency right for all electronics in the battleship to malfunction?"

Normally Tails wasn't one to doubt his abilities when it came to technology but with all of his friends' lives on the line there was a lot for him to worry about.

"I just wish something would speed things up," Tails grumbled with impatience.

Suddenly the floor began to quake and Tails yelped in terror and disbelief at this so he quickly got under a stainless steel table to brace himself for whatever was going to happen next.

Then as quick as the quake started it stopped and Tails blinked rapidly, making sure that it really was safe again.

"What the heck?" Tails stated out loud as he scurried out from under the table and dusted his fur off with any dust or dirt that may have clung to it. A moment later the few week lights in the commons started flickering and something sparked Tails to run to the EMP and see what it said.

'EMP is ready for detonation' the bomb read and Tails grinned at the irony of this.

"I never thought wishing would really work," Tails smiled in glee before he pressed a small read button on the top of the EMP and he covered his large ears.

The EMP rumbled for a moment and blared out a ramble of different beeping sounds before a large electrostatic blast wave erupted from the sphere and phased through Tails's body like it didn't even exist. Then all the lights, TVs, electronic locks, mech guards, and devices went offline.

"Its time for this fox to stretch again," Tails commented before he sped down the dark halls of the disabled battleship looking for his companions in the dark.

* * *

(Four minutes earlier again in another cell)

"Oh Shadow," Rouge weakly gasped as the ebony hedgehog pressed his body tightly against the bat thief's body. Their eyes were locked onto one another as though they never wanted them to break contact. Rouge couldn't feel the cold steel against her back for Shadow's warm body was pressed against hers.

There was another witness in this room though you could say he was asleep during it all. It was Omega who had went into his hibernation mode before the escapade began.

"Mmmm," Rouge moaned out lowly as Shadow's hands stroked her legs lightly and he grinned sinisterly. Then his mouth inched closer to the bat's awaiting lips and they both closed their eyes as their faces were flaring up in a deep shade of red. Closer they came until they were only millimeters apart until suddenly a thunderous rumble shook the chamber wildly and Rouge immediately wrapped her arms around Shadow's body for protection.

"Damn it!" Shadow cursed under his breath as the quake continued to shake the cell, "why did it have to be now of all times?"

Then just as before the quake ended as quickly as it began and Rouge relaxed her grip on the hedgehog's body as she relaxed in his arms.

"What was that?" Rouge whispered to Shadow but before he could reply the lights that poorly illuminated the cell sparked out and left the lovers in darkness.

"Ahh son of a bitch," Shadow growled as he placed Rouge on the ground and he scowled at the abysmal darkness. "Tails just had to let the EMP off now of all times."

"Hey Omega wake up, it looks like its time for the fun to begin," Shadow stated but Rouge tapped his shoulder and shook her head.

"The EMP probably disabled Omega too, genius," Rouge stated but to her surprise Omega's red robotic eyes flickered on and his body rose to his standing position.

"How you are still online since Tails activated the EMP," Rouge asked as she scratched her head in confusion.

"The fox modified my electronic frequency to a different wavelength so that I would be unaffected by his EMP," Omega answered in his emotionless robotic voice.

"Alright Team Dark," Shadow growled as he punched his right fist into his left palm, "lets rip this place apart."

The trio then exited into the black abyss with no idea what they were going to encounter.

* * *

(Four minutes later again in a separate cell)

"I love this birthday gift," Flora panted as she smashed her lips strongly again against Barret's maw.

The two love birds were in the heat of their love, kissing, touching, and panting with ferocity.

"I guess this we will be a great sweet sixteen for you, huh?" Barret panted when the lovers broke their kiss for air before slamming their maws right back together.

It was true Flora just turned sixteen that day and when Barret couldn't give her anything but a deep passionate kiss it started this episode of their constant bathing in each others mouths. Their senses were all blurred except for their feelings in with their tongues with one another as they slid across one another like a forbidden dance of love. Their mouths were filled with each other's sweet intoxicating breaths and their bodies were starting to burn with a fire that only could rival the burning inferno of love they had for one another.

Suddenly the lovers' escapade was interrupted by the sudden quake that ravaged the ship and they quickly broke their mouth contact. Then Flora gripped Barret's body tightly and he did the same to his love but then wrapped his dragon wings around Flora's body for extra protection.

"What the heck is that?" Flora whimpered in fear and was about to state what he thought when the quaking suddenly stopped.

"That was really weird," Barret murmured as Flora slowly slithered out of Barret's protective embrace. Then the lights flickered for a moment before they died out like the rest of the ship in a fog of darkness.

In the dark Barret grinned before he broke the silence, "I hope you are expecting more for your birthday because it looks like your next gift is going to be freedom."

Flora then blindly captured Barret's right hand with her own and Barret lead the way out of the dark cell into the unknown darkness.

A few minutes later Barret stopped in his tracks as his ears flickered for a bit.

"What is it?" Flora asked as she noticed that Barret stop pulling her.

"I think someone is here," Barret and answered and he used his free left hand to snap his fingers and then a small ball of bright orange fire erupted from his hand. The hall then was weakly illuminated and Barret jumped in surprise while Flora smiled happily at what they both saw.

"Destiny!" Flora cheered as she broke her embrace with Barret and warmly hugged her sister while she smiled back at her little sister's action.

"Aww I'm touched," Destiny replied in a sarcastic tone as she petted her sister's quills. "My little sister finally loves me again ever since her mean old boyfriend stole her away from me."

"Very funny," Barret chuckled as Flora playfully stuck her tongue out at her older sister for teasing her.

"Anyways I am guessing this power outage is that fox's doing isn't it?" Destiny stated as Flora peeled herself off her big sister and Destiny put her hands on her hips with an expression of irritation on her face. "You guys could have told me you had a plan on busting out of here instead of keeping me in the dark about it and making me have to read my own sister's mind just to figure it out."

"Yeah sorry that we didn't tell you but we were just too…" Barret started to answer but he couldn't think of a word to properly defend himself with a good excuse rather than the true corny excuse that Destiny knew without even needing to read Barret's mind.

"Too busy with your hands on my little sister to even think about little old me," Destiny interjected and Barret's face erupted in a bright red blush that made Destiny burst out in a fit of giggles as she saw that Flora had also a bright blush across her face.

"Aww don't worry you two I accept your apology," Destiny winked as she flicked her hand a small blue flame the same size as Barret's orange flame erupted in her hand. "Anyways lets go find where Old King Coal is right now."

"Wait its way too dangerous for you to fight Raviel," Barret interjected and Destiny only smiled back at him.

"Oh don't you worry I don't want to take care of that smelly old dad-" Destiny was answering but Flora quickly corrected her sister.

"You mean step-dad."

"Huh?" Destiny asked her sister but Barret simply shook his head.

"Long story that should be told later," Barret stated.

"Okay well as I was saying," Destiny continued, "I don't want to deal with your step-dad but rather that bitch of a queen. She said me and my sister dress like sluts when we arrived here and I want to give her a nice whooping."

"Okay then," Barret growled as Destiny's statement only furthered his rage toward his step-parents now. "Let's just get going before Raviel's guards find us."

"Okay just don't touch my flame unless you want to turn into a living ice sculpture."

* * *

Me: Well this chapter is a shout out to my love Flora. Happy B-day my love X3

Sonic: Alright everyone just lay down a review so I can go to bed.

Me: Uhh…. Okay well yeah leave a review and all that good stuff alright. See ya.


	21. A Reason to Fight

The halls were barely illuminated by the mixture of cold blue and hot red flames as Barret, Destiny, and Flora slowly made their way down the corridor. It had been about ten minutes since the trio bumped into each other in the darkness but they continued to go forward with the lack of sight. Yet somehow Barret felt a feeling of a dark atmosphere of cruelty slowly guided him down the twists and turns of the now paralyzed flying fortress. His determination to find justice and perhaps even revenge made him never let his eyes or his mind waver away from his objective. He would find his step-father that destroyed his very life and then he would make sure that he would be punished.

"I sense we are close," Barret murmured as the trio reached another fork in the complex maze of darkness.

"How can you tell?" Destiny scowled as she let a hint of annoyance with Barret's odd path slip through her lips.

"I can feel him," Barret simply answered as he lifted his arm and pointed his finger toward the left path. "He in this direction."

"How does he feel so confident about his gut," Destiny growled as Barret continued walking and the two sisters quickly followed.

"Barret has lived a life of lies sis," Flora replied softly with pity toward her lover. "He has walked a path that he was never able to choose on his own to follow. Now he finally has lifted the false mist that eluded his spirit and he has finally decided to stray from his step-father's path to his very own."

"Nice analogy of it sis," Destiny chuckled but her sister remained unmoved by her older siblings joke.

"I just feel so sad for him," Flora sighed sadly, "he never truly knew his family and we may have lost our parents but at least we were able to be with them for a few years. However, he never was able to."

"I know," Destiny sighed as she finished reading her sister's mind and was heartbroken to learn about Barret's past as well as his curse. "But now he has you sis and I know that he loves you more than his eternal hatred to Raviel. When this ends I don't believe he will ever leave you."

"Thank you for that, Destiny," Flora thanked as a few tears of gratitude for her sister's words made her heart feel a little less saddened and a little more at peace.

"We still have Livvy to deal with though," Destiny muttered in irritation as she mentioned her step-sister. "She still blames us for Jack's death even though it was a complete accident."

"I know," Flora whispered in sadness.

Jack was Livvy's real father who had married their mother after their father was horribly killed at his job for her home planet government. However the marriage between the two never lasted and when they broke up Livvy blamed her own sister's for the disaster. Then the next day Jack was mysteriously murdered by an unknown person that eluded everyone who tried to piece together the murder. After that Livvy went crazy with rage and sadness for the death of her father. She went into a state of insanity and lies where she convinced herself that her sisters had indeed killed her father. The next week Flora and Destiny came home only to find their house on fire and their dead mother consumed by the flames. The sisters tried their best to save their mother from the inferno but it was too late. However near the end they both saw in the inferno their cruel sister Livvy smiling menacingly at them. They both knew that it was Livvy who killed their mother out of spite and rage. After that Destiny and Flora searched their home planet for their sister. Destiny wished for justice to bring to Livvy while Flora was not. She still believed that it wasn't completely Livvy's fault for her mother's death and she felt pity for her sister. She wanted to forgive Livvy and have the sister's mend together into the family that they should be. However Livvy never would listen to Flora and she vowed that as long as she drew breath she would kill her sisters in a final act of revenge for her father.

"You're going to have to deal with our sis when the time comes," Destiny little whispered as she put more effort into increasing the size of the burning cold flame.

"I know," Flora answered with gloom.

"Listen," Destiny stated as she whirled back at her sister and extinguished her flame as Barret stopped in his tracks as he noticed the sudden absence of the second light.

"If Livvy is truly intent on killing you must not hold back. I know you wish to forgive her for her crime but if your life is on the line then don't be afraid to kill her."

"Alright," Flora muttered.

"Don't give me an 'alright'," Destiny stated with authority. "I want you to promise me that you will kill Livvy if your life is in danger and if she won't listen to you."

"I-I-I promise," Flora shamefully stuttered as she hung her head in shame.

Barret's expression of seriousness fell at the sight of the two sisters. He felt pity for Flora to be thrown this responsibility on by her sister. To have to kill your own sister was something he knew would dreadfully pain Flora for the rest of her life if she did. She was never one to kill another living being. The only time Flora had ever killed something was Erilian and that was in order to save him. She saw life needed to be preserved and was alright with fighting but not to kill. That is why Destiny always dealt the finishing blow and Flora would just turn away.

"Flora," Barret softly muttered as he made his way back to his lover. Flora soon lifted her head and her eyes glistened from the sound of her true love's voice and the crystal like tears that were still being held back in her eyes. Destiny soon sensed Barret's intentions and moved aside as she flicked her left hand again to create another small ball of blue icy fire.

"I want us both to make a promise right here and right now," Barret softly continued as his hand slowly drifted to Flora's soft face and he softly caressed his hand across her cheek lovingly. His flame extinguished and he smiled warmly at the saddened maiden.

"Promise me that from now on that if we ever have to kill anything in the future that it will not be killed out of vengeance, rage, or fear. But rather it will be killed to preserve the happiness and lives of those who we hold dear and those that are too weak to fight."

Flora then softly nodded in agreement and then softly inched her muzzle to Barret's until they softly collided in a sweet yet tender kiss. It only lasted for a minute, but to both of them the kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Then it was only broken by Destiny lightly tapping the two lover's shoulders.

"Come on lets go," Destiny motioned as the two love struck hedgehogs broke their kiss and nodded in unison that they were ready.

"I will always fight for you," Barret whispered as he held his hand to Flora's side.

"And I will always fight for you," Flora returned as she wrapped her hand around Barret's tightly as he summoned another ball of fire in his free hand.

"We are ready, lets go," the trio muttered as they plunged deep into the abyss and were ready for their battle.

A minute later the trio came to a dead end that only held a metal door that was securely bolted down with bars from the other side. Destiny placed her hand on the door and then suddenly ice crept from her finger tips. The ice slowly slithered all around the door until it completely incased it in the magical ice and Destiny immediately removed her hand when her job was finished.

"Allow me," Barret bowed to Destiny as he stepped forward and Destiny took a step back.

"GRA!" Barret yelled out as he lifted his right leg to his chest and then slammed the frozen metal door with so much force that it shot right off its frozen hinges and flew through the air for a moment before clashing to the ground of the next room.

As the trio entered the room they were surprised that it was dimly lit by weak yet flickering lights that were powered by the emergency back up power. Then what they saw next gave mixed reaction to the three hedgehogs.

Barret growled threateningly as he summoned his axes from thin air and clutched them viciously.

Destiny glared in rage and she pulled out her oak staff that was incrusted with blue carvings that barely illuminated in the dank dark room.

Flora's heart stopped for a moment before she reluctantly pulled out her dragon blade, the Blade of Royal Roses.

The figure that was barely visible in the dark room glared at the three hedgehogs with red eyes with the emotion of happiness.

"Hello, my sister," Livvy sinisterly replied as she smiled. "My revenge and justice is finally at hand."

Yay! This chapter is done! =D

I finished this chapter before I left for Nationals at Archery so I might be able to post another chapter before the day ends!

Plz leave a review people.


	22. Flora vs Livvy

"Livvy," Flora fearfully spoke as her dark purged sister simply smiled at her sister's uttering of her name in fear.

"It has been along time since we have actually spoken to each other hasn't it?" Livvy continued as she tapped her foot against the steel floor with impatience.

"It has been along time since you haven't threatened us," Destiny snapped back.

"Come now sister you know you were the reason our parents broke apart and that is why my father was killed," Livvy retorted back in spite.

"Our parents broke apart because they were not fit together," Destiny argued as she slapped her staff in her hands in fury of the argument.

"No," Livvy spat back in anger as her red eyes were starting to swell with anger. "You two brainwashed your mother to leave my father because you never liked him ever since we joined your family."

"That is not true," Flora spoke up in courage. "We both loved your father Livvy, he was a great man but our parents were never truly meant to be. You must realize this."

"I am sick of your lies," Livvy roared as she then flicked her right hand in fury and suddenly a large metal chain ball materialized in her hand and the trio fell silent in shock at this. "I will make sure Flora that you will fell the pain I have felt for so many years of being alone. So I am going to get rid of your sister and boyfriend first."

Barret and Destiny barely had a moment to react as Livvy's lighting fast reflexes hurled her massive chain ball at them. Barret quickly rolled to the left while Destiny lunged to the right as the metal sphere shot through the air like a missile and barely missed colliding in Destiny or Barret which would result in all of their bones turning to dust in an instant. The chain ball struck the steel wall with so much force that it was deeply lodged in the six foot thick steel wall. However with the slightest effort, Livvy dislodged the metal sphere and it ripped through the air and safely back to its owner's side.

"I am going to make sure you all have a painful death," Livvy laughed maniacally as she swung the chain ball again only this time she swung it in a horizontal fashion that traversed the entire room. Flora quickly yelped and covered her head as she ducked under the incoming weapon. Barret and Destiny quickly followed Flora's lead as they too ducked under the swift swinging of the ball that would turn their bodies to dust the instant it touched them.

"BWAHAHAHA," Livvy laughed as she sped up the speed of her wrist so her chain ball ripped through the air even faster. "That's right, grovel and beg for me not to kill you worthless maggots."

Then unexpectedly Livvy swung her chain ball downwards towards Destiny and she barely was able to lunge away again from the sphere before it would shatter her entire body.

"We got to get out of here," Barret yelled out over Livvy's evil laughing as she swung her chain ball at him which he quickly pushed his hands and feet with all of his strength to push himself out of the way of the chain ball's path of destruction. "If we don't soon then Raviel and Urita will get away."

"You guys head for the door," Flora quickly spat out as she carefully stood up and got Livvy's attention. "I'll hold her off."

"No you can-" Barret was cut off as Destiny covered his mouth with her hand and he looked at her in bewilderment.

"Let her do this," Destiny ordered as Barret started shaking his head in disapproval. "Flora just don't get killed and if things come to it don't hesitate to kill her."

The last thing Barret could see was Flora nodding before a sudden gush of arctic wind swept up the two hedgehogs and then they disappeared into the nothingness.

"Damn I was hoping to kill those pests," Livvy growled in irritation that her prey had just fled from her onslaught. "Oh well I will just have to kill you then sister."

Livvy then swung her chain ball at Flora before she had time to react. However before the weapon impacted Flora, her blade glowed in a majestic green color and then a barrier of hard ivy erupted from the metal ground. The chain ball impacted the barrier and broke the ivy into pieces but was unable to inflict any damage to the mage who conjured the barrier.

"How did you do that without muttering a spell," Livvy growled in annoyance as she lashed her chain ball again at Flora whose blade again glowed green as another barrier of ivy sprouted from the metal floor and absorbed the chain ball's attack before blasting apart again.

"How is this blade doing this?" Flora muttered quietly as she stared down at her blade. Suddenly time seemed to stop as the blade shined at the it's brightest state it had ever done before.

"Hello my master," a comforting voice bellowed from the air and Flora whipped around as she tried to find the source of the voice. However the only thing she could see was the frozen room around her and Livvy frozen with her chain ball getting ready to lash out again in a frozen placement in the air while she was yelling.

"It is I, the Blade of Royal Roses," the voice echoed again and Flora immediately dashed her eyes in disbelief down to her sword that was now flashing in ominous silver light.

"How are you speaking to me," Flora fearfully trembled as she feared that the blade would lash out and slash her body into ribbons.

"I like many other dragon scale forged blades are enchanted with our former hosts magical elements that allow us to do many thing other weapons cannot," the blade explained.

"So you made time stop?" Flora stated in disbelief that her blade had that kind of power.

"Yes and I was the one who summoned the ivy to protect you my master," the blade continued. "You see every dragon scale forged weapon is different. When we are forged as you already know we are able to choose an appropriate master that we deem worthy to wield us. However there are other factors that Barret was never able to tell you."

"Like?" Flora asked as she wanted to learn more about her blade.

"Whenever a dragon scale weapon is forged, we are also influenced by our creator that forged us. Whatever the forger's intents for us to be used we will do so even if we don't deem the forger to be worthy of our powers. You see your boyfriend, Barret, created me with the intent not for me to be used for just merciless killing, but rather to be used to protect you."

Flora smiled at the blade's explanation. She loved the fact that Barret cared for her safety so much and she was indeed blessed with the fact that her blade took up such a task because of him.

"Now I must warn you I do not have unlimited power," the blade continued. "I have my limits to controlling time for I can only stop it for a few moments. However I can still help you in your fighting and your magic if you so wish me too."

"Please do," Flora quickly accepted the Blade of Royal Roses offer without a moment of hesitation.

"Very well," the blade complied. "Now you better move a little bit to your left because I can't halt time much longer and I don't want you to end up into a pile of powdered bones because of our little conversation."

"Okay," Flora understood as she shifted to her left and out of the way of the ball chain that was now slowly starting to move again. Then a moment later time resumed and the lighting speed of the ball slammed to Flora's right side and barely missed her body as Livvy had an expression of shock.

"How did you move so fast?" Livvy shrieked out in disbelief.

"Roll to the left," Flora heard her blade whisper in her head as she followed it's command and dodged another attempted strike from Livvy.

"Just stand still," Livvy yelled out in annoyance as she relentlessly started swinging her ball chain wildly at Flora who easily dodged every attempt of Livvy's weapon after listening to her blade's instructions.

"Now parry forward and kick her," the blade commanded as Flora slipped past Livvy's next attack by ducking underneath her horizontal strike that left her wide open to an attack.

"WHA!" Livvy yelped as she felt Flora's leg slam into her abdomen with incredible force that knocked her off her feet and onto the ground.

"You dirty little girl," Livvy growled angrily as she got back to her feet and tried to slam her chain ball at Flora again but before she could, Flora slashed the chain from the ball with her blade. Livvy was speechless at this. The chain was composed of diamonds and titanium yet Flora's blade was able to cut though it like it was hot butter.

"Fine then maybe I can't beat you with weapons but I can beat you with magic," Livvy laughed as she slammed her hands into Flora's chest and then a suppressed blast of dark vapor erupted from her hands. The magic sent Flora flying away from her sister and into the steel wall as she yelped out in pain when her back impacted the wall so hard that it left a shallow dent of her body in the steel.

"You might be a better fighter than me," Livvy growled as she stood up and made her way to her sister while her hands were sizzling with black magic that oozed from her fingertips. "But I am a much better magic user than you."

Then Livvy created lashed her hands out in the direction of her sister and then a blast of black magic fired from her hands. However to Livvy's annoyance the black magic collided with a light barrier that wrapped around Flora's body and repelled the black mist like it was a fly.

"How are you doing that?" Livvy roared in irritation at Flora's silent spell. "You couldn't have gotten good enough to conjure spells without wording them so quickly!"

"Master are you alright," the Blade of Royal Roses mentally shook Flora's mind as she shook her head violently to shake off the disorientation that was caused by her previous injury.

"I am fine," Flora dizzily responded before she got back on her feet. "I am just a bit dazed from that last attack but I think I will be fine."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Livvy roared again as she summoned anther blast of dark energy that was repelled again by Flora's blade that created another shield that flicked the magic away.

"I am afraid I am not yet at my full power, my master," the blade stated. "I have only been awakened for a short time and have yet to fight with you. My energy is nearly gone so you will need to use the rest with your own magic."

"But my magic isn't as nearly as powerful as Livvy's," Flora winced as more fury started forming in her sister's bloodshot crimson eyes.

"Livvy is indeed a powerful spell caster," the blade agreed. "For her dark magic is fueled by her hatred toward you and I see no way of you being able to calm her anger."

"Then I'll just have to beat her," Flora quietly whispered back.

"Like you will," Livvy laughed as she fired a small hook shaped black energy that slammed into Flora's throat before she had a chance to counter.

"No!" Flora yelped before her body flew up in the air and then slammed down against the wall with Livvy's magic still clamping against her throat.

Flora could barely breathe as the hook tightened its grip. Then suddenly more dark magic enveloped her body and her heart quickened in terror at her situation.

"Now my sister feel the pain that I have endured for so many years," Livvy growled as she held up her hand and slowly started to squeeze it.

Flora yelped out in pain as the dark energy slowly started squeezing her body against the wall. The pain was intense and her body was slowly starting to be squeezed until her blood pressure would get so high that she would implode. The dark energy tightened even more as Flora tried to concentrate on a dispel spell but the pain was so intense and her throat was squeezed so much she could barely get a small amount of oxygen into her lungs.

"You can do it my, master," Flora's blade mentally spoke to her. "Just remember why you must live."

Flora knew exactly why she had to keep on living. She needed to live for her sister and for her love of her life. They were her new family and she could not give up on them.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Flora yelped out as loud as she could as see summoned as much of her magic as she could and the dark energy that entrapped her body was repelled by a weak white light and Livvy growl in anger.

"NO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE FROM THAT!" Livvy yelled as she summoned another dark energy hood and fired it at Flora but her sister quickly fell to the ground, gripper her blade, and slashed at the hook which ended up dispersing it.

"Thank goodness you survived, master," the Blade of Royal Roses stated happily but Flora could only sigh in sadness at her blade's statement.

"I don't have much energy left after dispelling that spell," Flora responded mentally so she would not tip off Livvy that she was now extremely vulnerable. "I think this is the end."

"No it is not master there is still a way to defeat your sister," her blade stated.

"How?" Flora responded in disbelief.

"You must use the your most powerful spell that you have yet to cast, master," the blade answered. "You must cast the Razor Petal Storm."

Flora's heart stopped at her blade's answer.

"I can't cast it," Flora sadly answered. "Even at full power I can't summon enough energy to cast the spell."

"Yes you can, my master," the blade interjected with force," I will help you with the rest of my energy but you must believe in yourself."

"I'll try," Flora answered as she finally closed her eyes and silently started muttering the spell.

" What are you doing?" Livvy growled in annoyance. She wanted to kill Flora but not when her eyes were closed. Livvy wanted Flora to see her death coming.

Suddenly Flora's blade rumbled violently and started glowing violently green. Then to Livvy's disbelief a mass of red rose petals slowly fell from the steel ceiling.

"So this is the best you can do?" Livvy laughed out loud as she assumed that was all Flora was doing. "It may be beautiful but your spell can't do nothing to me."

Suddenly the mass of rose petals stopped drifting from the ceiling and stopped in thin air as if time stopped.

"Hrm?" Livvy questioned in confusion at this unnatural phenomenon.

Suddenly the rose petals sharply turned to its petal points at Livvy and she immediately stood in complete fear at this.

"No, you couldn't have casted this spell your too weak!" Livvy bellowed out before the shower of roses fired at their enemy at hyper sonic speed. Livvy did her best to create a black shield to hold off the onslaught of the razor petals but after a large portion of the petals impacted with the dark shield it quickly dissipated. Livvy then screamed out in pain as the rest of the petals slashed right though her skin miraculously as it seemed like invisible blades where slashing at her body and long cuts that would ooze in her crimson blood appeared all over her body and her dress was being slashed apart. Finally Livvy collapsed as the last rose petal slashed her through her waist and a small pool of blood was formed underneath her body.

Flora sighed in satisfaction that she finally achieved her goal of pulling off her ultimate spell perfectly. She could have easily killed Livvy if she made the petals target her vital organs but no she would show her sister mercy.

Flora wobbled over to her panting sister and she looked upon her with pity. Even if she was a cold blooded spell caster she was still her sister. She was still family.

"Livvy, please I don't want to fight you anymore," Flora soothingly cooed as she stroked her sister's quills. "Please I am sorry for your father but I still forgive you for killing my mother."

"You wrench!" Livvy yelled out as she tried to lash her hands at her sister's throat but she was too injured to do so. "You are evil, and I will never forgive you."

"Livvy, please," Flora tried to reason but her sister merely spat at her sister's pity.

"You may have won this round my sister but I'll be back," Livvy growled as her body was slowly dissolved into a black mist.

"No Livvy, please," Flora tried to stop her sister but it was too late as her body completely turned into the dark vapor and slipped past her fingers. She was gone but Flora knew she would still live. She may have won the battle but she failed to stop her sister from being a slave to her hatred. Flora then let a few tears drip from her eyes in sadness for her sister before she whipped them away with her left arm and she then gripped her blade.

"Come on we need to find my family," Flora stated her blade merely nodded mentally to her master.

(Back with Barret and Destiny)

"I should kill you for this!" Barret roared in angered as he yelled at Destiny who simply rolled her eyes at Barret's outburst.

Destiny and Barret had rematerialized back to there normal forms thanks to Destiny and they were on the other side of the battle room that Flora and Livvy were engaging each other in.

"Calm down," Destiny sighed as she wanted Barret to keep his volume low as to not attract any unwanted guests.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" Barret roared again. "Flora's back there fighting Livvy and why the hell did you make us leave? She needs our help or she could die!"

Destiny winked at Barret before explaining, "Trust me, Flora can beat Livvy. She might not be as strong of a spell caster as Livvy but she has a sharp mind."

"If she dies I swear I am going to kill you," Barret growled as Destiny chuckled at the furious orange dragon hedgehog hybrid.

"Fine now let's just get going alright?" Destiny answered as she grabbed Barret's arms and pulled him down the dark hall until they reached another steel door where they busted it down the same way they did the previous one.

The next room was different than all the others. It was dimly lit by a few roaring torches that were scattered throughout the small oval room. Then a figure came running through the room and Barret's heart leapt with joy.

It was Flora.

"You made it!" Flora sighed lovingly as she leapt into Barret's arms and snuggled warmly in his embrace.

"How did you get here so fast?" Barret asked in both disbelief and happiness.

"I beat Livvy easily and I thought I should wait for you guys here after I used a teleportation spell," Flora replied happily.

"See I was right," Destiny replied as she nudged Barret and he smiled back.

Then Flora softly pressed her lips against Barret's and his heart stopped. Alarms were going off in Barret's head. Something was wrong and he could feel it. Flora's kiss wasn't like all the others. Instead of being warm and comforting like it always was, it was cold and vile.

Barret quickly pushed Flora off of him and then punched her in the fast as Destiny gasped in disbelief.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Destiny yelled out as she hooked her arms securely around Barret' arms as he tried to break free.

"LET ME GO!" Barret roared in rage.

"Barret why did you hit me?" Flora whimpered out in fear and sadness as she cowered in fear in the dim room as tears slowly fell from her eyes. "I thought you loved me."

"Barret, is this what you call love? Hitting your own lover whenever you want?" Destiny yelled out in rage as she was about to pull out her staff and freeze him in ice.

"Cut the bull Urita and stop taking my love's body you demon!" Barret roared and Destiny stood in shock as did Flora.

"Wha?" Destiny answered in disbelief but she was cut off by Flora's sinister giggling.

"My, my you are good Barret," Flora answered before her body turn to dark shape and slowly morphed back into the real shape shifter's body, Urita. "Tell me how did you know it was me and not your girlfriend?"

"Your kiss was icy cold," Barret answered angrily that his evil step mother had kissed him as an attempt to deceive he and Destiny. "Whenever I kiss Flora it is warm."

"Well I guess you caught the Illusion Queen, eh?" Urita replied sinisterly as Destiny removed her hands from Barret and her face was purged in deep red rage.

"YOU!" Destiny roared as she pulled out her staff and Urita smiled back at her. "I swore I was going to bash your skull in someday and now with you talking my sister's beloved body I am going to freeze you to your very soul!"

"Oh yes the slut's sister," Urita replied as Barret's face turned red as Destiny's.

"I am going to break you apart," Barret roared out as he pulled out his dragon scale axes and charged at Urita. However when he was about to collide with his step mother she immediately snickered and then disappeared into the darkness.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WITCH?!" Barret roared in rage and Destiny growled for the disappearance of Urita.

"My, my you do have a bit of an anger problem now don't you son?" Urita's voice echoed through the hollow room. "I would be the one to punish you but your father wishes to see you personally."

Suddenly a steel door became visible to Barret and he looked back at Destiny to see if indeed she was alright with his leave.

"Go ahead," Destiny answered as she winked at Barret. "I think I can take this witch on by myself. Besides she needs to be punished for insulting my sister."

Barret nodded and rushed through the door as Urita's laughter haunted the room.

"So I guess I have someone to play with?" Urita sinisterly bellowed as her body again became visible to Destiny only this time she wore a black robe and had a gauntlet on each of forearms with large blades attached to them.

"Bring it on you stinking witch," Destiny growled.

(Back with Sonic and Amy)

"Geez how many of these guys are there?" Sonic growled in exhaustion as black creature in cased in armor lunged toward the blue hedgehog only to be pulverized by Amy who smashed the creature on its head killing it instantly.

"I don't know but we have to keep fighting off these things so Shadow and his team can find the escape pods," Amy groaned as another creature stormed at her with a sword at the ready but Sonic simply gave it a swift spin dash and buzzed through its body like a buzz saw.

"Erg I am going to need a load of baths after this," Sonic complained as he shook off the yellow blood that the creature spilled out after slashing though it.

"Yeah I am getting way to sweaty here and I think my new dress is starting to shrink," Amy sighed as her body was almost completely drenched by her perspiration.

"Well I think that is all of the-" Sonic was about to finish but a loud screech erupted from the other side of the empty arena and both of the hedgehogs looked on to see what they saw.

It was a somewhat large version of the creatures that they had been fighting but it looked far more powerful. It had crimson stained wings that were about double the figures size which was probably fourteen feet long. Its armor was mixed with the same black armor as its underlings but it was also stained with some crimson blood spatters. Then its helmet showed only a swirling blue and black vortex orbs where the eyes would be. It held a large dirty orange, black, and slightly red blade that was surging with a dark aura that made Sonic and Amy shiver where they stood.

"I guess this guy is the alpha male, huh?" Sonic asked Amy as she simply nodded in agreement.

"It looks a lot tougher than its fallen comrades but we should be able to take it down pretty easily," Amy replied in determination.

Then creature's blade slightly touched the blood stained sand and instantly the sand dissolved into a boiling pool of yellow acid.

"You were saying," Sonic replied as Amy stared in shock at this.

"Nothing ever looks as easy as it really is," Amy growled and then followed Sonic as they both charged the monster.

Me: hahaha I got this chapter done really fast. Only 3 hours for 4k words. =D

Sonic: You speed through it like I speed through chili dogs. XP

Me: What can I say everything just clicked as I continued to write.

Sonic: How many more chapters are left?

Me: I think about 3-4 more chapters.

Sonic: Yay!

Me: PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW! IT HELPS MY EGO WHEN YOU LEAVE ONE AND I FEEL SO HAPPY TO READ THEM! XD


	23. Destiny vs Urita

Destiny remained silent in the barely lit room as her mind raced with thoughts as she gazed at Urita who simply smiled back in a cynical fashion. She hadn't moved since Barret left through the mysterious steel door that disappeared behind him. There was an uneasiness she could feel as Urita's swirling crimson and violet eyes had a presence that seemed to pierce through her very soul.

"How should I approach her?" Destiny thought to herself. "Barret rushed at her and she simply disappeared which is really weird that she was able to do it as quickly as she did."

"You trying to think of a way to attack me aren't you?" Urita snickered which simply resulted in Destiny letting a low growl of hate and annoyance towards the demented queen. "If you are then I feel nice enough to tell you my power. I can manipulate illusions and trick just about anyone into believing I am somewhere or something when I am not."

"So you're a coward illusionist that attacks your opponents when you see an opening, right?" Destiny spat back as Urita clapped her hands at her opponent's correct analysis of her strategy.

"Good at least you have something between those ears except for hot gas," Urita insulted as she let out a small chuckle escape from her lips that fueled the anger of Destiny who was just able to cool herself down before she would do something reckless.

"So let's see just how smart you really are shall we?" Urita slurred and then all of a sudden her body disappeared again into the void of darkness and Destiny quickly readied her staff to fire off anything that might hint out where Urita was lurking.

There was only silence in the room as Destiny whipped her head relentlessly in the black fog that hid almost the entire room from her gaze. Yet she kept her ears perched and then she heard an extremely faint sound of footstep that came from the ceiling. She quickly swung her staff in the direction of the sound and fired a chunk of magical ice that sailed toward its target. Unfortunately the sound of the ice connecting with the steel wall informed Destiny that she had missed. Then her instincts quickly kicked in and she whipped her staff to her left side to see Urita and her blades slightly imbedded in Destiny's staff.

"Looks like you have quite the sixth sense don't you?" Urita slurred out of her mouth before she pulled blades from Destiny's staff and disappeared again. "But let's see how long that will last."

Again Destiny kept her ears open and her eyes ready just incase if she could catch a glimpse of Urita or perhaps pick up her location so she could take advantage of a chance to inflict damage on her. Then in a matter of seconds Destiny caught a small glimpse of light in the abyss and she quickly fired a salvo of multiple blasts of ice the moment she saw the light. She then grinned victoriously at the figure of Urita that was now incased in the magical ice when she took a few steps forward to see the effectiveness of the attack. Then Destiny felt like a stone just dropped in her stomach as she gazed at Urita's frozen expression in the ice. She was smiling, as if she wanted to be frozen. Then before Destiny knew what happened she screamed out in pain as she felt her back being slashed deeply by invisible blades and she quickly turned to find Urita smiling at her with her blades now retracted from Destiny's flesh.

"It looks like you aren't as smart as you think," Urita maliciously whispered before she went invisible again and Destiny quickly wondered how was it that Urita was able to get out of the ice even though she was obviously hit by it. Then Destiny whipped her gaze back at the block of ice only to find that Urita's body had vanished and the ice caved in because of the absence of the body that it had incased.

"It must had been an illusion," Destiny growled as she place her free hand on her back and quickly froze the blood that was slowly oozing down her back so that it would stop bleeding. "You're a dirty fighter you know that you witch."

"Am I now?" Urita's ominous voice echoed through the room as the location of the voice was impossible to locate for her voice bounced off the walls, creating a surround echo that blinded Destiny's ears. "You're the one that can freeze me to my bones. I think this is just fair enough my dear."

(Back with Sonic and Amy)

There was no way Sonic could say he wasn't the least bit worried about the demonic demon that he and Amy now stood before. I mean this thing looked so menacing that just looking up at it made Sonic's knees shake ever so slightly. Still he couldn't help but grin a bit. He always loved a challenge to fight against. Maybe this thing could finally give him a good run for his money.

"Amy, be careful and watch that things blade," Sonic warned as his girlfriend nodded in agreement. "I really don't want any of use to lose a limb or two later on."

"I got it," Amy answered as she tightened her grip on her hammer. "Let's just take this thing out before something else happens."

"Okay then lets hit him with the pinball move," Sonic commanded. He then rolled up into his famous spin dash form and quickly started revving up his body while letting his quills started poking out of his body. Meanwhile Amy ran to the back of the arena and held her hammer at the read while she placed one of her feet firmly on the steel wall. A moment later Sonic bolted his rolled up body in Amy's direction and she responded by kicking her body off the steel wall. She ran as fast as she could to Sonic as he was zipping toward her and she held her hammer ready to swing. Then with perfect timing Amy slammed her hammer into Sonic's spin dashing body and the impact had so much force that Sonic broke the sound barrier and launched in the direction of towering demon.

However the demon's reflexes were perfect and it immediately raised his blade to where Sonic's spin dash collided with it. The blade took the entire blunt of Sonic's speed and showed no signs of damage from Sonic's constant beating of his quills at lightning speed that would normally slice through steel with ease. Finally the demon gripped Sonic's spin dashing body that was still slamming against its blade with his shielded hand and then tossed Sonic like he was a ball in Amy's direction, who quickly lunged to her left to dodge her hyper boyfriend from slamming into her. The force and strength of being tossed by the demon resulted in Sonic slamming into the steel wall and making his body completely dizzy. This resulted him in uncurling from his spin dash form and his eyes crazily bouncing its gaze of the arena.

"Erg remind me never to do that again," Sonic clumsily responded as he shook his head violently and was able to come back to his senses.

Before Amy could even have a chance to scowl her boyfriend for his blatant comment she immediately yelped and ducked as quickly as she could as the demon spawn knight creature swung its gargantuan blade at her head which barely missed cutting off her perched up ears.

"Sonic! DO SOMETHING!" Amy yelped as she was nearly struck again by the monster's blade that was swung vertically at her body which she was able to dodge by kicking her body with her legs in a diagonal direction.

"Amy I'll try and go super," Sonic answered as he quickly pulled out his chaos emeralds but when he gazed upon them his heart fell like a stone brick. The emeralds were not shinning in their various colors but instead were dull black with none of its unlimited power radiating from them.

"What the hell is wrong with the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic roared in anger as he tried to summon up their energy so he could go super but with no success. Then to his horror he spotted a dim stream of gray light radiating from the emeralds and the stream of energy lead up to the demon's helmet that was radiating with bloodcurdling bloodshot crimson eyes.

"Shit he that thing is absorbing the Chaos Emeralds power!" Sonic concluded as Amy again leapt to her side, just barely able to dodge another slash from the demon's blade.

"THEN DO SOMETHING!" Amy commanded as she swerved under the monster's legs as it started to try and stab her repeatedly.

"Hey freak show!" Sonic yelled out at the knight who now turned its attention back on its other prey. "Let's see if you can take a headache!"

Before Amy could ask what her boyfriend was doing, he revved up in his spin dash form again and fired himself at the demon's helmet. With success Sonic slammed into the gargantuan helmet before he ricocheted off and landed feet first against the steel wall. Sonic's attack resulted in the demon's helmet violently vibrating and the knight let out a deafening shriek of annoyance and pain as it halted its onslaught on its female prey. It gripped its head and was able to hold it long enough to dissipate the vibrating of its steel helmet.

"It looks like old big foot has a bad case of getting migraines," Sonic snickered as Amy smiled at the discovery of the giant's weakness.

Sonic then revved up once again and fired himself at the monster's helmet but this time it was ready for him and quickly swatted Sonic away like he was an annoying fly. Sonic's body hurled off course to the left end of the arena and slammed into the steel wall.

The demon was about to crack a hideously disturbing laugh when it noticed that the female hedgehog leapt to its eye level and snickered at it with her hammer raised high above her head. Amy then bashed the demon's head with her barbaric strength before falling back to the ground and being caught in Sonic's outstretched arms.

"Nice hit my darling," Sonic chuckled as the yells of the demon's pain screamed again and filled the halls of the chaos filled ship.

"SONIC! Look out!" Amy warned but it was too late as the gargantuan aimed its distraught arm and unleashed a torrent of black fire that struck Sonic's backside.

"GRAAA!" Sonic yelled in pain as he tripped and collapsed on the sand ground and Amy flew out of his arms.

"Sonic are you-," Amy was about to ask but she was interrupted by rolling to her left as the demon unleashed another torrent of cursed flames that scorched the sands that Amy used to lay on.

Amy didn't have time to come to Sonic's aid as he was knocked out by the pain that was searing in his back as she busily dodged the onslaught of flames.

Then for the fifteenth time another blast of black fire nearly caught Amy's body but this time it barely singed her dress. She then looked down in horror at the damage of her dress and then looked back upon the demon that stood still in fear at what it saw. Amy's eyes turned blank white and her quills were sharpening up as her teeth clenched down in pure rage.

"YOU BASTARD I JUST FIXED THIS DRESS!" Amy roared in anger as she leapt to the demon's eye level and summoned a hammer that was about the size of the demon's giant blade.

"GRAAAAAAA!" Amy roared as she slammed her hammer horizontally against the demon's helmet so hard that its head popped off its body and a torrent of its yellow blood gushed out like a geyser all over Amy's body.

But even when the demon's decapitated body collapsed on to the sand floor, Amy was not satisfied with just the beast's death. She continually hammered into the giant's body until it was crushed into a pile of metal rubble and she finally let out a victory yell.

"Calm down Amy," Sonic finally whispered into his raging girlfriend's ears as he became conscious again and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she flailed around trying to free herself from his grip.

"LET ME GO I AIN'T DONE WITH IT YET!" Amy roared as she flailed more violently but was unsuccessful from squirming free.

"Amy look at it, I am pretty sure you can't tear it apart anymore," Sonic calmly spoke as she slowly cooled off her anger.

"He burned my dress that I toiled away just to fix," Amy complained as she looked down at the small scorch mark on her dress.

"Listen when we get back to Mobius I'll take you on a shopping spree to buy you some more clothes alright?" Sonic offered and Amy immediately smiled in complete happiness as he let his grip on her drop.

"Then lets go!" Amy exclaimed happily as she gripped her boyfriend's hand and pulled him off as he looked back at the pile of metal rubble that remained of the metal beast. Right now he didn't know what he was more scared of. It was either the beast coming back from the dead or Amy.

(With Destiny)

"Come on out you witch!" Destiny roared out again as she never received a response from the Illusion Queen. "Fight me with some honor darn it!"

As Destiny expected Urita erupted from the blinding darkness and lunged toward her enemy who quickly buffed off her attempt by intercepting her lunge with a vicious swing that nearly impacted the queen's head. Unfortunately Urita disappeared before being smacked by Destiny but she quickly reappeared again behind Destiny in order to inflict another slash on her vulnerable backside. However this time Destiny was ready for her as when Urita nearly connected with her opponent, Destiny whipped her staff to her back and blunted off the ambush.

"You fight dirty," Destiny growled in annoyance and Urita simply smiled before disappearing once again.

"Only now I am getting sick and tired of playing your game," Destiny snickered as she closed her eyes and raised her staff high above her head. Then all of a sudden a blizzard storm of ice erupted from her staff and ripped right through the room. Urita was unable dodge the converging winter storm completely as she tried to turn invisible to dodge the attack but unfortunately her left arm was caught in the ice.

"AHHHHHH!" Urita screamed in despair as her arm was incased in ice and she immediately fell to the ground with a loud thud. Destiny quickly whipped around and grinned at Urita as she gripped her frozen arm in despair and she gazed up at her opponent with immeasurable rage.

"I finally got you," Destiny growled happily as she strode over to the Illusion Queen who was unable to move well with the extra heavy weight of the ice.

"You think you won? This is nothing!" Urita roared as she slammed her frozen arm into the steel floor. This gaze Destiny a look of shock as Urita's arm shattered just like the ice and she now was kneeling down on the ground with a missing left arm.

"You're crazy," Destiny blurted out before Urita disappeared once again.

"Maybe but I will kill you," Urita slurred out in her ominous voice.

The next moment later Destiny heard the light footsteps and she immediately whirled around to see Urita's figure walking through the darkness with her arm still missing. However as Destiny was about to fire another blast of sub-zero magical ice she heard another set of footsteps behind her. She whirled around again to find another Urita and then she turned a bit to find yet another. In all Destiny was completely surround by thirteen differently identical Urita's who all exactly the same as the last looked.

"You will die here and now," all the Urita's slurred as they lunged toward Destiny. She knew that one of the Urita clones was a solid real version but as they all lunged at her she tried blocking off the two that were behind her only to realize that they were fake and she screamed out in pain as a vicious blade slash at her stomach.

"Try and resist and you will die," the clones slurred again as they turned back at Destiny and prepared for another strike. Destiny was just barely able to stand up before the clones converged onto her once again and she was struck on her left side.

Wave after wave of the illusion onslaught struck Destiny and every time she was unable to find the real physical Urita and each time she would receive a new cut in a different part of her body. Finally Destiny was barely able to stand, blood oozed all over her body from the cuts of the coward's fighting and if she would be attacked one more time she would die.

"I have to get her this time," Destiny thought to herself as the Urita clones turned to her once again. " I have to think which one would she be." Then it clicked like a switch in her mind and she realized how to find out which one was the real one.

"Your time has come," the Urita clones slurred as they slowly approached Destiny and she gripped her staff like her life depended upon it.

"I just hope I am right," Destiny softly whispered as the Urita clones converged upon her.

For Destiny, time seemed to slow to a halt as the clones slowly passed through her body, leaving no wounds at all. Then as the last one raised its forearm blades to her head, Destiny raised her staff high and slammed it into the figure with all her might square in its forehead. Blood gushed splattered on the club end of Destiny's staff and she grinned in victory as Urita's body barely moved as her clones disappeared in the air of oblivion that they were conjured from.

"How did you know it was me?" Urita weakly replied as Destiny's club end of her staff became submerged in her blue fire ice and she held it above her injured opponent.

"I just figured that you were such a coward fighter that you could go into the bonfire of danger until it has simmered down to ashes," Destiny complied.

"You may have won this round," Urita growled as her body disappeared into the darkness before Destiny could smite her enemy, "but I will return to kill you my dear.

When Urita's voice faded away Destiny growled in annoyance as she slammed her staff into the ground. She was so close to giving a righteous punishment for her sister but alas her revenge would have to wait.

"Man if Barret doesn't kill his dad then this attack was a waste of time," Destiny grumbled before she heard light footsteps from the corridor behind her and she immediately turned her attention to the incoming intruder. When the figure came into view Destiny's body tensed when she saw her beloved little sister, but was she what she looked like? After all it could be another trick by Urita.

"Halt don't come any closer," Destiny growled as she held her staff at the ready and Flora immediately looked upon her sister with absolute shock. Was her own sister going to attack her?

"Destiny, its me your sister," Flora whispered in terror to let Destiny drop her threat but she held steady.

"Flora, if it is you I need to ask you one question to be sure of it," Destiny replied. "Urita just tried to trick me because she turned her body into yours so I need to make sure I am talking to the real you."

"Okay then, ask away," Flora nodded as she understood her sister's fear.

"Does Barret know the truth about his past?" Destiny asked which Flora quickly replied.

"Parts of it anyways. He doesn't have all the pieces together but he knows who he is."

Destiny smiled and dropped her threat. If it was Urita she would have said yes or something along those lines. Only Flora knew the full truth of her beloved and she wasn't one to lie to her sister.

"So where is Barret?" Flora asked as she came close to her sister with worry all over her face.

"He went off to fight Raviel," Destiny solemnly replied. "Urita made a door appear and I have no idea where he is so you'll need to find him if we want to get to him."

"I understand but I just hope he will be alright," Flora replied as she slowly sat down on the ground and closed her eyes as her mind searched for her dearly beloved.

(Meanwhile with Barret)

Barret's sense of danger was flaring up like a firestorm. With every step he took up the winding black staircase he was getting one step closer to his righteous revenge. He would slay the man that destroyed his family and his life. He would correct all the wrongs that his step-father made and would make sure that his world would be restored once again. Finally at the end of the winding staircase he faced a black iron door that was unlocked. Beyond it lied Raviel and the fight for his life and destiny.

Me: With 3.6k words I end this chapter!

Sonic: With only 2 chapters left I wonder how you will finish it.

Me: Probably with another 10k words or so.

Sonic: Maybe.

Me: Ahh Flora I love you. X3

Sonic: Also if you are a Sonamy fan join this forum: www(dot)sonamyrev(dot)net Just replace the (dots) with .

Me: Also say Barrylicious made you join. =D

Sonic: Until next time.

Me: See ya later children! –shot for Three Dog saying from Fallout 3-


	24. Barret vs Raviel

Me: Welcome to the big fight between Barret and Raviel. =D

Sonic: Lots of action?

Me: Yes.

Sonic: Lots of dragon action?

Me: Hell yeah. Dragons beat vampires easily. :P

Raviel grinned as he heard his son's loud clattering footsteps stop when he neared his chamber. He expected Barret to confront him for revenge, yet he knew he could defeat him. After all anger clouds one's judgment and this would give him the advantage to turn his son back under his control.

"After the battle I should strengthen my curse on him once again," Raviel muttered to himself before the steel door to his chamber shot of it's hinges and Barret erupted from the cloud of dust that was created.

"RAVIEL!" Barret roared in rage as he gazed up at his false father who sat upon his black throne. The chamber was lit only by the stars of space that glistened through the windows that covered the ceiling of the room but the light was enough to illuminate everything that it contained.

"Ah my son you have come for my head I assume," Raviel chuckled as he removed his hand from holding his lazy head and placed his arm behind his throne. "I am guessing Livvy failed to kill that annoyance of a girl for me and my dear Urita has just lost an arm. Such a tragedy that those I trust are unfit to kill even the simplest of beings."

"You bastard!" Barret roared in furry. "You treat other's lives as if they don't matter at all. Everyone is dirt in your eyes!"

"Because they are," Raviel spat back in annoyance. "Look at how they all fail, yet I am able to succeed. That is why power is so important in our lives."

"There are more important things in life than power," Barret growled back before he clenched his right hand into a tight fist. "Love is so much more meaningful than power."

"You're blinded by emotions Barret, and that is why you cannot see the truth of the world."

"And you're blinded by power but I guess you think I am insane huh?"

"Indeed, so my son after our little fight I will make sure you will come back to my side and throw away that witch that has brainwashed you," Raviel slurred his words as he smirked.

"YOU'RE THE LIER!" Barret yelled out in rage as flames spitted out of his nostrils. "I know the truth Raviel because of her so stop the serenade!"

"What are you talking about?" Raviel lied as he feared for the worst at Barret's accusation.

"You aren't my father!" Barret roared out with his dragon roar echoing afterwards so violently that the room shook slightly. "You killed my mother and you made my dad experience hell before you killed him!"

Silence now ensued as the chamber grew silent. Minute by minute time slipped by as Barret let out low grunts of anger at his fake father. Finally Raviel let out a cold blooded laugh that boomed through the chamber.

"So you finally figured it out?" Raviel howled in his insane laugh. "Yes I am not your father. How did you figure it out though?"

"Flora removed your curse from my head," Barret growled in rage. "It's because of her that I now know who I really am. Still I have to ask why did you kill my mother."

Raviel stopped his horrific laughter and stared at his step son for a moment for growling in anger. "The dragonmancers were the only beings that stood in my duty for my god as you do now."

"Wait your duty?" Barret asked in shock at Raviel as his step-father's expression became more aggravated. "What is your duty?"

"All you need to know is that I must kill you," Raviel growled as he put his other hand behind his throne and then grab the objects behind them. In a flash, Raviel slashed out a scimitar, each in his respected grips, and he jumped off his throne.

"Not if I kill you first," Barret retaliated as he lunged at Raviel who blocked off his attack like it was a stick.

"Bring it then you naïve," Raviel replied.

(With Tails and Cream)

"Tails how are you doing?" the vanilla rabbit asked at the vixen who was concealed underneath the large turbine that hid his upper body. After Tails initiated the EMP the two young teens literally ran into each other in the dark corridors. After recovering from the crash Cream lead Tails to the engine room that was full of different computers and gadgets that were shut down due to the EMP. In the century was a weakly turning turbine that Tails said that it powered all the engines that kept the flying fortress afloat and by sabotaging the main turbine, the fortress would drop like a fly. It had seemed like hours since Tails started his work and Cream had nothing to do but sit on tope of one of the enormous computer keyboards that used to flash different colors and lights before the EMP deactivated it. Cream wasn't to happy as time slipped by, for one the longer she waited the more she had to endure in being in her skimpy rag dress that barely covered her chest and her thighs. The supposed dress was starting to smell as well after the six months of service she had to wear it in and she even swore at some points that the dress was shrinking on her.

Cream sighed again as she gazed up at her friend whose face was concealed by his work. She valued her friendship with Tails a lot over the years, possibly even more than she valued her friendship with Amy. Still there was always something that seemed to block their relationship from moving forward to a new level. Perhaps it was the fact of her pacifism and that Tails created machines that were used for battle. Maybe it was her shyness and possibly her inability to understand Tails sometimes. Whatever the reason was she still had a gut clenching need to be with him. She just hoped somehow they might be together. Maybe in the future, they could have a chance, but not now.

"I should be finished soon, Cream," Tails finally answered Cream's inaudible impatient question as Tails connect two black wires together that created a small electric shock. "Once I configure the chain reaction time and deliberate the control breaker I should be finished."

"Err… okay," Cream replied as she understood nothing of what Tails said. "So how much longer should it be?"

"Maybe another minute or so," Tails replied as he plunged his screwdriver in the depths of the jungle of wires that was inside the towering turbine.

A minute later a loud boom a rumble rocked the ship and Tails slid out from under the turbine with a grin on his face.

"All done, we got twenty minutes before this thing drops and is lost in space."

"Tails listen," Cream interrupted as Tails ran past her but stopped in his tracks at her words.

"Cream we don't have time for this," Tails demanded but the female simply shook her head.

"I need to say this Tails," Cream continued on. " I guess I have to say I am sorry that I could have only helped you go through the fights easy and I couldn't do anything to help the others."

"Cream," Tails tried to interject but she simply shook her head and continued on.

"Maybe if I was stronger and I wasn't scared of fighting I might have been able to have saved everyone from the torture and pain they went through. I am truly sorry."

"Cream it is because of you that we are getting away," Tails interjected with force. "If it wasn't because of you I would have never been able to get that EMP up and possibly we could have never gotten this far."

"Maybe," Cream droned though still she showed the signs of depression. "I still feel guilty though."

"Cream listen I hate seeing you like this," Tails continued as he grabbed Cream's shoulders and shook her lightly. "You're a good friend after all theses years, I just can't take seeing you sad."

"You do?" Cream asked in disbelief as she gazed at her dear friend's glistening eyes. Maybe later on there would be a chance for the two, but for now they needed to get out of here.

"So are you willing to come with me to the escape pods now?" Tails asked and Cream quickly nodded before she ran off with Tails trailing behind her.

(Back with Barret)

"COME ON YOU BASTARD!" Barret roared in anger as his axe blades slammed into Raviel's faded grey scimitars. The brawlers both growled but before Barret could back off from Raviel, he swung his right leg with incredible force and slammed it into Barret's skull. A grunt erupted from Barret as his body flew through the air for a moment before landing awkwardly on the steel floor. Raviel then quickly tried to jump onto Barret with his blades aimed at Barret's neck but he quickly grunted before intercepting the blades.

"Dazzle me you fool," Raviel growled before Barret slammed his legs against Raviel's chest that sent him flying off his body.

"Fine then," Barret growled as his left handed battleaxe disappeared and soon a surge of lightning started originating from his free hand. The electrical energy was mostly suppressed with being conducted by Barret's hand yet even still a few sparks flickered wildly from the flesh conductor.

Then in less that a heartbeat later, Barret was upon Raviel with his battleaxe blunting off his enemy's scimitars and his lighting-infused hand nearly made contact with Raviel's flesh. However, the dark tyrant expected this from his son and he immediately gave Barret a swift kick in his gut which forced all of Barret' s momentum of attack to be blunted off by his body repelled from Raviel with ease. His body was thrown back three or four feet and Barret growled at his failed assault that was so easily blunted off. How was it possible that his step-father knew what he was planning before he even attacked? Something was indeed wrong with this fight.

"I sense foul play here," Barret snorted as he pushed his body back up on his feet to gaze at Raviel giving him a satisfied grin.

"So you finally noticed didn't you?" Raviel smirked in pride. "You thought that girl of yours got rid of my curse entirely but that is not the case. She considerably weakened it I'll give her that but still some of your memories are still locked away and that gives me the advantage."

"How do forgotten memories have anything to do with this fight?" Barret snapped in annoyance.

"Simple really," Raviel countered. "I can barely see into your mind," he explained as he tapped his head with his finger to help explain. "I can only get a rough idea of what you are going to do but you are just so predictable I don't really need to use it."

"Then fight me with honor damnit!" Barret yelled with anger as he lunged at his step-father again who simply smiled before he side-stepped out of Barret's wild path of destruction.

"Maybe some other time," Raviel taunted as Barret wildly swung his battleaxe at his enemy's head. Raviel simply ducked under the blade and with a flash, slashed Barret's right leg near his ankle which was rewarded by Barret yelping in pain the moment the cold steel slashed through his skin.

"Damn you!" Barret blindly yelled as he tried to fire a bolt of lighting with a force of a double-barreled shotgun at Raviel's chest but he simply grabbed his step-son's arm and threw him across the room with ease.

"Stop being so predictable and try and give me a run for my money," Raviel sighed with boredom. "Perhaps I should just find your girlfriend and kill her brutally while you continuously fail at even laughing a finger on me. I might even love your face when you see her screaming in pain and you blaming your stupidity on her death."

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!" Barret voice roared in an almost possessed way as a sudden inferno swirl around his body.

"Oh so your finally going to fight me as a dragonmancer," Raviel sighed again. "I was wondering when your thick skull would try that.

"I'm gonna burn you to your very soul you filth," Barret boomed again as his fur was once again replaced with his armor scales and his tail grew again. The sound of his flesh being torn up and changing actually made Raviel cringe at the thought of the pain it must had been for Barret to do that but he soon shook that off.

A minute later Barret's transformation was complete but his reptilian eyes were no longer visible as a sudden surge of fire suddenly exploded from his body. Raviel shielded his eyes when the explosion happened, otherwise he would have possibly went blind by the light. When Raviel assessed it was safe to look he dropped his forearm and grinned at his step-son. His body was covered in dancing flames and it was obvious it was his rage that was causing the sudden burst of power. Yet Raviel could tell Barret wouldn't stay like this for long, for he was foolishly expelling essential energy recklessly and it was obvious his rage would blind him.

Barret then let out a thunderous roar as he thrusted his palm at his step-father which a sudden stream of blistering fire swept from his hand. Raviel quickly rolled to his left, just barely dodging the river of flames. Raviel then growled as Barret then fired a salvo of needles incased with fire from his body that fired out randomly in all directions. One was able to graze Raviel's muzzle which resulted in a hot burst of heat firing off in his head and a small streak of blood dripped from the cut.

"YOUR BLOOD WILL BE SPILT HERE!" Barret blindly roared as he opened his maw and spewed out a continuous massive stream of boiling fire that Raviel was only able to dodge by scampering behind his throne as Barret crazily continued spewing his flaming breath at the throne even when it was obvious none of his flames were going to do any thing but scorched the throne a bit.

Finally about half a minute later Barret's sea of flame came to a halt as he then let an ear spitting roar that was so loud that Raviel had to cover his ears just to stop his eardrums from exploding because of the horrific vibrating it was doing because of the sound.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" the thunderous roar of Barret again shook before he opened his maw to unleash a large salvo of pitch black meteors that were consumed in flame. The meteors shot in random directions in the room, some directed at Raviel, while others completely missed altogether.

"Your rage blinds you yet again," Raviel groaned as he started dodging the incoming meteors. Barret continued firing but his rage made his accuracy poor as only 15% of his meteors were even in the general direction of his step father. Raviel however wasn't exactly doing well though, for some of the rouge meteors nearly slammed into him when he dodged one that was in the direction of him. Then when Raviel could see the end to the wild barrage of meteors one slammed right into his right leg. He howled in pain as the shattering of some of his bones were easily audible and crimson blood streamed from the impact point.

"Damn you!" Raviel screamed out as he gripped his leg in pain. Rage pooled into his body and he then screamed as he lunged at the berserk dragon hybrid that nearly destroyed his leg.

However even in pure rage Barret anticipated such a move from his adversary and he crossed his arms before spreading them out and screaming in power. Then a blast wave of super heated fire ripped right through the core of his body before firing out into a circular shockwave that slammed right into Raviel. The heat of the blast was so intense that Raviel screamed in pain as his body exploded in painful heat. His very skin itself was being burnt to a crisp as steam was erupting from his body. Somehow even the incredible pain of being cooked alive was not able to kill Raviel for when the fire finally cooled down he still stood, with his destroyed leg, and his somewhat burnt body.

"Screw killing you I am going to make you mine!" Raviel roared in anger. "I will make sure you kill your own friends with your own two bare hands!"

Then before Barret could even blink Raviel was right in front of him with his blades high at the ready. Barret tried to block the blade with his hands but Raviel changed the course of his blade and his attack slipped underneath Barret's guard. The sound of the metal piercing his left side was a terrible sound as Barret cried out in pain. Slowly the flames that ensnared his body died down and he then collapse on the ground with his step father still holding his blades strongly against his pierced flesh.

"Now you will become mine," Raviel laughed in glee as he then pressed a small red button on the ends of each of his scimitars. Then unexpectedly a pool of dark matter spewed out from the blade like it was the sweat of a human. The dark matter soon swelled within Barret's body and his screams of pain erupted from his mouth with deadly force. His body rocked violently, his mind was soon plagued with images of power lust, a being to destroy, and to defile the world. It was like a wave of darkness was trying to consume his mind and no matter how hard he tried to fight off the dark energy it was quickly taking over his mind.

Raviel grinned at his step son riveting in pain and his screaming sounded like a majestic orchestra to him. "Soon you will be my slave, Barret," Raviel stated happily. "When your mind has completely taken his power then come to me my perfect minion. If you can survive then I will take you in." Then with Barret seeing his hideous step father's face one more time, he vanished into the depths of darkness. Now he was all alone, screaming in pain, being submerged into a mental breakdown of the vilest of acts and thoughts trying to take him over. His mind was a battlefield, his will fighting against the intruding darkness and he knew he was losing. Mental images of his dearly beloved clashed into his mind as dark thoughts destroyed her. There were images of her being hurt by him, tortured by him, and even him taking her. These nightmares were destroying his mind and there was just nothing he could do to stop this.

(With Flora and Destiny)

Flora immediately gasped as she her sister nearly jumped when she saw her sister's sudden jolt from her state of trance. Had she found Barret?

"I found him sis, but we must hurry for he needs us," Flora quickly spat out. She was only able to find Barret through their mental connection as his blood curdling screaming lead a path to him.

"Okay then," Destiny answered in a worried tone as she touched her younger sister and they immediately dematerialized. The next moment later the rematerialized next to Barret who was screaming in pain as he was able to pull out Raviel's scimitars, but large streams of blood streamed down his injury.

"Oh god quick we have to heal him," Flora announced as her sister nodded and they both knelt down to Barret and held their hands above his body to restore him.

"No LET ME DIE!" Barret roared at the girls as he tried swatting them away but his body ached with pain so much he just couldn't move.

"There is this thing in my head, and if you let me live it'll take my body and kill you!" Barret roared as he struggled to control his body. The entity that was taking him was screaming for control. It would do whatever it took to take the young man's body and destroy what he held dearest to his heart.

"What did Raviel do to you?" Flora asked quickly. "If we find out we might be able to get rid of it."

"Arg," Barret growled in pain again. "He injected me with some dark matter and I am turning into one of his blasted slaves!"

"Okay then," Flora nodded. "I know what to do but you must stay in control and it will be even more painful than ever before."

"No, get out of here and kill me damn it!" Barret roared in protest as another shockwave of pain ripped through his body and he screamed in pain.

"I won't leave you," Flora stated. "Weather you like it or not we are going to get you out of this."

The next moment both Flora and Destiny started murmuring ancient magic words that rolled off their tongues with ease. Their hands glowed a faint white color but quickly the light that emitted from their hands grew stronger and brighter as each second passed. Then Flora screamed out "Krelanchi!" and the sisters both slammed their hands on Barret's wounds.

Barret screamed out in a scream that was so painfully loud that it made your blood turn to ice. His body exploded with pain that made him feel as if he was undergoing transformation a thousand times worse. His heart was beating rapidly and each beat felt like millions of daggers were trying to puncher through the fragile heart. The war in his mind now held three combatants, the dark entity, himself, and a strong white energy that Flora was fighting with. The two energies clashed into one another with brutal strength and it emitted such a blast of strength that his head felt like it was about to explode. Flora could feel the extreme power of the anti-matter that she was trying to rid from her beloved. It fought like it had a purpose, like it was a being itself, but she would still beat it.

Flora screamed out and poured in as much of her energy she had as Barret's body started flashing rapidly. First it was orange, then it was black, then back to orange and the cycle continued. He needed help to fight off the darkness and Flora just had to help him. She then slammed her lips forcefully against Barret's and performed such a heated kiss that Barret's mouth felt like it was tasting lava. She had a purpose and as she kissed Barret harder she pooled more of her energy into him. She would not lose him. Not again would she be alone. She refused with every last bit of energy she had left to give up. Then Barret's body stopped changing. His skin color remained the same and his pain ceased as well. She did the impossible and saved him.

Flora slowly broke the kiss and a small string of saliva that the two lover shared broke between their lips. Destiny smiled at how the two gazed upon one another. Barret with eternal love and gratitude to her sister, while Flora showed eternal happiness and comfort. They were indeed meant for each other. They would never leave the others' side even if they were to die because of it. She could indeed see this and she could only smile at this. Barret was the only one worthy to hold Flora's big heart and Flora was the only one for Barret's deep compassion.

"Is that thing in my head gone?" Barret asked and Flora simply nodded.

"Yes I destroyed the being thanks to my sis who poured most of her energy inside you as well."

"I am eternally in your debt my queen," Barret bowed to Flora who looked at him quizzically.

"Your queen?"

"Yes for you are the queen of my heart," Barret said as he kissed Flora's lips passionately and this forced her heart to beat a million times a minute. They each were blushing feverishly and Destiny couldn't help but let a severe laughing storm pass her lips.

"All right you love birds you can kiss but lets make it a different time and place since this thing is about to drop into space," Destiny reminded them as then suddenly the ship lurched before suddenly falling so steeply that Destiny screeched in terror but Flora and Barret didn't even seem to notice.

"Erg, I swear your love is gonna kill me one day," Destiny sighed in defeat as she decided to wait for the love birds to end their dance of passion.

However if we take a look inside Barret's mind a small trinkle of the dark energy was still there and a sudden laugh echoed the halls of Barret's conscious. Then all of a sudden the dark energy exploded and as the dust slowly cleared a new being emerged. He looked almost like Barret, but his wings were pale white, his skin abyss dark, his teeth razor sharp like blades, and his eyes would put a spell on you that would send you to the very depths of oblivion itself.

"I am awakened," the figure growled happily as he gazed at his arm and smiled.

"Those fools think they killed me, but I cannot be beaten by those weak girls," the figure continued on. "I may not have control of this body yet, but oh how I love to wait. To wait for the moment to hurt them the most and accomplish my mission."

The being then let out a cold yet black hearted laugh before saying, "Look out Barret, for your body will soon be my very own."

Me: Well there you go guys. The second to last chapter of FFS.

Sonic: I am wondering just how this is going to end.

Me: You'll find out soon. ;)

Sonic: And what the heck is that thing in Barret?

Me: Now if I told you that I would spoil it for everyone.

Sonic: You suck.

Me: Yeah I know. Anyways guys hurry up and join SAR at www(dot)sonamyrev(dot)net it's a great place for Sonic talking and is a great forum! =D We even just updated the thing and it is better than ever before!

Sonic: Also leave some reviews for his hard work. =D

Me: Until next time!


	25. The End of One and the Beginning of One

Me: I am so sad. X_X

Sonic: Why?

Me: This is the last chapter. DX !

Sonic: Ah.

Me: Anyways last chapter.

Sonic: Huzzah!

Flora frowned as looked down at the still unconscious warrior that rested beside her. An hour or so has passed since he was knocked out and the rumbling of the spiraling down flying fortress seemed to have no effect on her.

Her sister left her to watch over her sister's boyfriend while she looked for a close escape pod. Flora once tried to hurl Barret over her shoulder but alas his body with his juggernaut like battleaxes was just too heavy for her. So as she frowned at the difficulty of both her boyfriend's condition and his weight she then sighed depressingly. Right now she was stuck and she really despised that.

A moment later however she heard the faint footsteps of Destiny as she rounded the corner and doubled down on her knees in exhaustion.

"He hasn't gotten up yet?" Destiny growled in annoyance at her sister.

Flora simply shook her head before replying, "Not yet, his mind is up in confusion so we will have to wait some more."

Destiny shook her head in defiance at her little sibling before arguing, " We don't have that time. This hunk of worthless metal is already being torn apart as we speak. If we wait any longer we are all going to be dead."

"Well then you care him," Flora scowled as she motioned Destiny to try what her sister has been trying for the past five minutes.

"With pleasure," Destiny smugly answered as she gripped Barret's body and with all of her strength tried to lift him. However as soon as she tried, Barret's body became too much for Destiny as she quickly dropped him on to the ground with a small thud and he fell back on her rear end.

"What is your boyfriend made of rocks?" Destiny yelped as Flora playfully stuck out her tongue in one of those "I told you so" insults.

"Maybe we should just hit him until he wakes up," Destiny suggested but Flora simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He is already injured, I mean look at all his bruises," Flora snapped with irritation.

Just as Flora said, Barret had multiple bruises on his arms, chest, and legs. He also had many cuts over his chest that still had trickles of blood running down his body.

"You really think that any new pain would wake him up?" Flora scowled.

"Well what do you suggest?" Destiny asked.

"Uhh well," Flora was starting to have an idea but before she could say anything, Destiny froze her hand and then placed her ice cold hand on Barret. The very moment the icy hand touched the Dragonmancer's skin his eyes immediately jumped open and he yelped out like he was in pain.

"Well I guess that'll work too," Flora sighed as Barret started yelling out random ranting words and rubbing the cold spot on his skin that awoke him.

"Destiny, why in the hell did you do that!" Barret roared out as the cold sensations in his body finally dissipated.

Destiny simply answered with a cute little giggle and then answers with, "It was the only way to wake up your dense sleep."

"I swear one of theses days I am going to get you back," Barret growled out as Destiny simply stuck out her tongue.

"You can try," Destiny answered like a snob as she turned to her sister who glared back at her.

"Can we stop fighting each other now?" Flora sighed as grabbed Barret's hand and with a cute expression, Barret calmed down.

"Look right now what we need to focus on is getting to the escape pods," Destiny sighed as she put her hands on her hips while she took a deep, calming breath.

"Yes well it would help if we could get to the others soon," Barret hinted as he nudged his lover with his left shoulder and she nodded back.

"Alright just hold on tight," Flora answered as her two passengers grabbed a hold of her arms and then in a flash, they disappeared.

-With Shadow, Omega, and Rouge-

"And that's what you get you annoying pieces of trash," Shadow growled as he tossed a knocked out black guard across his shoulder like he was a rag.

"Enemy mobile hostiles eliminated," Omega stated as his gatling gun rotators retracted back into his hands. The small room was littered with killed or unconscious guards in coated in black metal with most of them bearing scorch marks or bullet holes in their armor. The room had four escape pod chambers that had red blaring lights that were emitting loud alarms that nearly deafened Rouge's sensitive ears.

"I swear if those alarms don't turn off I am going to have to break them apart," Rouge complained as she tried covering her enormous ears with her hands.

With a swift flick of his wrist, Shadow summoned a small cluster of Chaos Spears and they fired out into the blaring alarms, silencing them after small explosions of shrapnel scattered around the chamber.

"Thank you very much Shadow," Rouge sighed happily with relief as she uncovered her ears.

"No problem," Shadow replied with a smirk as Omega shook his body with displeasure of seeing parts of machines destroyed.

"Aww looks like old Shad has a soft spot after all," a cocky voice echoed behind Shadow and he immediately whipped around to find Sonic hold a cocky grin and Amy giggling behind him.

"Keep it up faker and you might be the next thing that explodes on this ship," Shadow growled his threat. Sonic simply raised his hands and shook his head.

"Sorry there old pal," Sonic answered with his cocky voice still in check. "Just thought you might have loosened up a bit since the last time I saw you. However, it looks like I was dead wrong now doesn't it?

"You are always wrong about me blue," Shadow growled once again but the moment he felt Rouge's hand touch his right shoulder he sighed out in defeat and became silent.

"I still say you have a soft spot," Sonic teased and a slight blush became visible on Shadow's black muzzle and a grin appeared on his rival's face.

"Well from what I see I'd say you have a soft spot as well for someone," Shadow spat back and the moment Amy's giggle became much more audible and her muzzle reached the side of Sonic's neck, he started to quiver violently and his face erupted in a violent shade of violet. Every in the room stared laughing except for poor old Sonic who stayed silent for quite sometime.

Suddenly a bright cream light erupted from the room and everyone turned their attention to the new spectacle. Then as if by magic Barret, Flora, Destiny, Tails, and Cream burst out of the light and the blinding phenomenon vanished.

"Urg," Tails groaned as he pulled himself off Cream's small body and winced in pain, "next time someone offers me a paranormal ride, I ain't taking it."

"Oh quite complaining you scientific wako," Destiny growled as she helped her sister up and stood over the fox with a dominant look. "You believe your science explains everything in the universe and yet you think our magic is not magic."

"There is no such thing as magic!" Tails barked out as he helped Cream up with a friendly exchange of hands. "There is just paranormal phenomenas that can be explained after years of research."

"I give up with this guy!" Destiny exclaimed in defeat as she stomped off toward an escape pod.

"So did you kick that geezer to the curb," asked Barret as he put his arm on his shoulder.

Barret simply shook his head and walked off toward Destiny and Sonic simply sighed.

"A hard defeat for a warrior shouldn't be pushed for info right away," Shadow answered.

"You know, I am gonna go talk to him," Flora answered as she crept behind the downed fighter.

"Hey as long as my rose is okay I am good," Sonic smuggly replied as Amy giggled and blushed at the cocky blue stud that held her close to his body.

"Your certainely are in heaven ain't you pinky?" Rouge taunted but Amy simply stuck out her tongue and snuggled deeper into her lover's embrace.

"Its useless to raddle her Rouge," Shadow darkly stated. "When is with faker nothing can anger her except if it involves you hurting or trying to steal him."

"Man I am going to feel bad for all the dumb girls that are going to follow the famous Sonic the Hedgehog now," Rouge chuckled.

"Probability for Amy Rose to inflict injury to her enemies is at 97.83%," Omega intergected and Rouge shook her head as she raised her hands to the air.

"See even the pile of bolts agrees with me," Rouge sighed out in victory.

"Well if you guys are done I am gonna get out of her," Shadow grunted as he left his team to an adjacent escape pod.

"Hey wait up!" Rouge scowled as she ran after the dark hedgehog.

"I will take a separate transportation," Omega bleeped as he headed off to the neighboring pod.

"Well do you want to have a little alone time soon or do you just want to hold me until we die?" Sonic asked Amy as her eyes brightened up like a little girl hearing that it was Christmas morning. She then dashed into an empty space pod as Sonic lightly chuckled as he followed.

"You definitely got it made, Sonic," the chuckling hedgehog stated as he followed his excited mate.

"So any plans when we get back to Mobius?" Rouge asked the black hedgehog as Shadow simply shifted his gaze back to Rouge.

"No," Shadow answered dully and Rouge dropped her ears in disappointment.

"Oh," Rouge sighed in despair but her mood quickly picked up when Shadow grasped her hand.

"You want to do something when we get back?" Shadow offered and Rouge happily nodded with a hint of crimson on her cheeks

As Shadow and Rouge left to another adjacent space pod Omega remained silent while small lights illuminated and dilated on his eyes. Finally, all the lights dimmed except for his regular yellow computerized eyes.

"Scan confirmed." Omega bleeped as his calculations finished. "Robotnik is still alive and is on Mobius. Must pursue."

Omega followed then behind his cohorts and Tails and Cream simply walked off to their own. Within minutes the sound of four space pods shooting out of spiraling fortress echoed into the depths of space as all the freed heroes and heroines went home. Sonic and his company's mission is accomplished for they fought and survived.

But with every ending there is a new beginning.

Me: I guess your all wondering why this ended huh?

Sonic: Yeah it seems as if you are missing a lot.

Me: Well I am sorry to say but….

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sonic: D=

Me: Hahahahaha I fooled you all didn't I? Yes guys this story is over but the SERIES IS NOT! That's right there is a sequel in the works but here is the thing. THE SEQUAL WILL ONLY BE FOLLOWING BARRET, FLORA, AND DESTINY!

So be on the look out for the sequel coming soon!


End file.
